Misunderstood The Stench of Heartbreak
by SuperHeavenlyKing7
Summary: A story of one person's bout of sadness and depression has landed her towards a misguided propaganda set by three people destined to kick her out of Acme Loo. It also tells the tale of a professor who's caring heart towards his favorite elite student lands him in a situation of acceptance or rejection of love. 3/4 Sessions complete, be wary of the themes of the story.
1. Harsh Reality

Misunderstood (The Stench of Heartbreak)

A Tiny Toon Adventures Fanfic by SuperHeavenlyKing7

_**The following fan fiction is rated M and contains Comical Slapstick Violence, Harsh and Coarse Language, Fetish Reference, Strong Dialogue, and a Scene of Sexual Nature. Readers Discretion is Advised!**_

Session I: Harsh Reality / The Bitter Beginning of Spring

Comedy. Ah, yes, the best dose of medicine that no one can ever deny. Why is it a dose of medicine? Very simple. It can cure any forms of discretions in a form of any type of comedy, either slapstick, gags, mocking, or anything that can make a sad, angry, depressed, or neutral person laugh all through the routine before busting their bellies off with their own laughter. Many comedians from all over the world have their careers on the thrive when it comes to their own style of comedy, famous people like Archie Hahn, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles, Wayne Brady, Paul Merton, Josie Lawrence, Grif Rhys-Jones, Stephen Fry, Jeff Foxworthy, Bill Engvall… Name any comedian in your life you want; there are some many people with that kind of comical art. But, despite hearing these kinds of people in the real world, let's not forget about these people that even bust up the critics' bellies full of laughter. I'm referring to the characters of the Warner Brothers. If you're thinking about the cartoons of the legendary Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, and such, then you are in the right place. These characters will stop at nothing to keep the tradition of their slapstick and wacked-out comedies so everyone can laugh hysterically and albeit with a smile on their faces. However, to this day, they are being played as a secondary, but to help the next line of rising stars in the life of the Warner Brothers World. When you see a new breed of rising stars, you are referring to the greatest type of university for the new breed to enter and become successful comedians or comediennes, but let's not forget acting that can mix well to the fields of comedy. Acme Looniversity, a university up in the central metropolis of Acme Acres, known to be the sole school of the whole city where a ton of cartoon characters, mostly the half the size of their role models, come here to get their basic education, but also get into their core careers in the field of acting, comedy, writing, and directing. For more than two decades, Acme Looniversity has become the epicenter of brand new rising stars in the Warner Brothers, which in turn, became highly successful people. However, that university has also been through the center of controversy since founded in the early 90s by the legendary Bugs Bunny. Here's the reason: Abuse. Abuse since the early 90s was a problem due to the rise in bullies in public schools and there were some who infiltrated the Looniversity to get into their ways and possibly try to annihilate comedy as its core in the university. Ironically enough, there were only two people, who are known to put in a lot of verbal and physical abuse, that placed Acme Looniversity into the bitter rivalry against the scheming Perfect Preparatory, also known as Perfecto Prep. For one bloody decade, whether it was on the news broadcasting stations or on paper, Acme Looniversity and Perfecto Prep were going through the strains of constant verbal abuse behind their backs, but also physically to the point where one person might be thinking of dropping out. Perfecto preferred serious pain, but Acme Loo prefers high-class comical jabs, which in turn caused Perfecto Prep to turn the tides in victories. Perfecto, on the other hand, was also home to a bunch of cheaters. In fact, they had cheated on their assignments, tests, evaluations, and sports to get the perfect recognition for an award that they badly wanted to send Acme Loo towards condemnation. However, victories turned into defeats for Perfecto Prep. Acme Loo's finest academic students had found ways to thwart Perfecto's cheating ways, in forms of espionage, impersonations, booby traps, or any means necessary. And now, to this day, after all these bitter battles, Perfecto Prep...went down in total shame. The building was closed down; all students were stripped of their accomplishments, but also, arrested due to their scheming ways. One person escaped the repercussions, and now, hiding from the shadows, he has all but one simple plan: taking down the "scourge" of Acme Looniversity that he screwed a long time ago. But one question will be asked and be remained unanswered for the time being: Who's this person and who's the one he considers to be the "scourge" of the Looniversity...and his life? Even though two decades worth of harsh realities didn't phase out the students, there is one person who believes that this person might fall into the cracks of depression...mostly from the constant verbal jabs of two people who started this charade.

[March 11th / Acme Looniversity]

This whole charade began on the 11th of March at Acme Looniversity, but that day became somewhat of a fine beginning for the students at Acme Looniversity. All of the students on that beautiful morning were flocking towards the Schlesinger Theater, front to balcony, to hear an announcement about what's going to happen before entering their Spring Break festivities. They don't know what the announcement could be? The students, those who spent nearly a decade for primary and secondary educations, were beginning to get worried that the bitter debacle with Perfecto Prep might've stained the reputation of Acme Acres' prestigious university. But that changed in a heartbeat. Beyond the stage arrived Main Principal Elmer J. Fudd, who then approached towards the Speakers' Block with his staff members, including the brand new superintendent of Acme Looniversity, the legendary Bugs Bunny, and his Vice Principal, Porky Pig. Elmer, prone to replace the r's and l's with the letter W, began his statement:

"Good Mowning, Cwass. I was hoping that you've mighted a'wived appwopwiatewy to hear the news concerning about Acme Wooniversity, huh? Well, fow some of you...I take that back, for all of you students who still bewe'ved that this debacle cwap might've stained our vawuable weputation against Perfecto Pwep...I know it's been ten years ago, but we aw' now in the future. If you want to know the weeson of this special but qwick meeting. Vewy simple. This awticle fwom Mawy Mewody and Sawutatowian Buster Bunny told us about the pwestigious award that will be handed down before you students weeve fow spwing bweak."

Suddenly, the students began to speak silently towards others because they are now in some shock that this award is considered the great prize in various performing arts schools around the country. A couple of people said these words:

"Isn't that the Warner Award? I thought the award was only towards a perfect school?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? We are not considered perfect quality in this school. It's shit!"

"Oh, my, God. I don't believe it. The Warner Award."

Principal Fudd then continued on this statement:

"You heard it wight, fewwow students. Take a good wook on this ultimate pwize. The Warner Award fow the School of the Perfowming Awts. You might've known by now that this pwize is considered the gweatest pwize fow any school that has sustained a near perfect percentage in terms of successful education, wecognition, and students awike. We awe two months away towawds the gwaduwation of the Senior Fwock who gave us this vawuable wecognition. Fwiday, we will be pwesented the award by fewwow awumni, gwaduate of Mind Games and Psychosis Gags, Shirwey MacWoon. And we all wike to invite you all students to the gwand pawty on Fwiday to see the pwesentation of the award, and yes, we will incwude refweshments for your convience. Cwasses fow today will be cancelled all day so study wooms will be available at all times. Fow now, Cwass Dismissed."

The Warner Award. This is what Elmer Fudd was talking about and it's considered actually the Holy Grail of all Performing Arts Schools. The award, decked in the famous WB logo with the original characters Bosko and Honey the Fox, has never been claimed because many performing arts schools had failed to keep their schools from becoming successful. Perfecto Prep was going to get the award but Acme Loo's brightest destroyed them due to their cheating ways and their immediate downfall. And now, hearing the great news, Acme Looniversity will be claiming the award for the first time on Friday, hoping that the award will come by if there will not be any setbacks for the full week. The students who have brought the recognition towards Acme Looniversity, Buster Bunny, Barbara Ann Bunny, also known as Babs, and Hamton J. Pig, were being thanked a lot by their peers because of their simple role model motto: "Cracking up all the censors." Weird quote, but it's been mostly their best one to use to get the censors to stop playing conservative bullshit, and it worked. Reading the paper that Buster wrote alongside fellow student Mary Melody, Hamton, who is in disbelief that after all these years of trying to make this place recognized around the globe, spoke to Buster:

"Gosh, after nearly a drudged decade of trying to bring Perfecto Prep down without trying to go through the last resort, I can't believe it that all of us have got us to where the award will be handed down this Friday. Talk about a hard work well done, isn't it, Buster?"

"Well," he began, "you know what they say, "birds of a feather flock together," huh? Yeah, I know how the feeling is right now, Hamton, my pal. It's been a decade since we'd taken our first steps into the prestigious university for our primary and secondary educations before getting into the real deal with acting and a ton of comedy, but with a bunch of horseshit against Perfecto Prep? Jeez. Why they call themselves Perfecto Prep? To cheat? To lie? To steal? And also to abuse and neglect? I don't know, but whatever they did, they sure got their asses ripped apart intensely."

Hamton corrected Buster:

"Uh, not to be corrective, Buster, but don't you mean to lie, cheat, steal...and of course assimilation of abuse?"

"Well, I give you credit for that correction for what I said," said Buster, then made a cream pie and voicing like Truman Capote in vulgar terms:

"But with us men together, no one will try to screw our asses together and get away with it."

He splashed Hamton with the pie, but he only done it to make Hamton laugh a little to relieve his nervousness in the process. Buster is the master of Slapstick, especially performing stunts in physicality but in the non-violent stance to make people laugh so hard, they will pop eyes out of their sockets. Hamton, on the other hand, does a ton of Southern Comedy, despite the fact that he is of Jewish ancestry and not very fond of being mocked at, but it's very rare, mostly just the .01% of the students do so. Reaching towards Room 3Y, home to Southern Linguistics of Comedy, or simply South Lingo in student terms, Hamton told Buster:

"Listen, Buster, I just need to finish up on my assignment for today so I can be prepared for my exam for South Lingo. Have you got plans for the remainder of the day?"

"Just going to 7Z to see the Mastermind of Enigmatic Romance Acting perform his rendition of "Chocolate Fondue" and go home," said Buster. "Babs has been bugging my ass off to see his rendition and I just can't bear to say "no," because I have to protect my own ass if I'm going to get a piece of it by midweek. (Blushes a little) Sorry, Hamton, got a little too far about what I just said."

"I agree," said Hamton, but said to him, "but just make sure no one around here would hear your little chit-chat with me, otherwise we're going to have a media blitz again in our university."

Just as Hamton was about to get inside Room 3Y, he then heard the professor yelling ferociously over a student, whom he had enough of his failures, but also something in common with the slags of Perfecto Prep. The professor shouted this statement:

"You son of a, I say you son of a pathetic bitch! After countless, I say, after many tries of trying to shape up your failing ass to get into the fray of your education, you have failed for me for the last time! Not only that, one of your peers have caught your ass for cheating on these tests, and you've done it for the fiftieth time! Grade after grade, you've gave nothing but 2%, and that's how you gave me with 2s and 0s! I finally had enough of your bullshit! From this day, I say, from this day forward to the day of your death, you're nothing but a goddamn failure! Now, amscray!"

Suddenly, the professor tossed out the student, destroying the window sills with the 3Y lettering, and then, sent the student to the trashcan. But what has got the professor into a firestorm in a blink of an eye? Before Hamton and Buster can speak, they heard the student say this but behind the professor's back:

"Ah, fucking sick, man! Grrr. Expelled from that class for the seventh time. I cannot believe that redneck hick of all ages, grappling my beak and neck just because I ended up failing a couple of tests. Some class he has, blah! No taste. No funniness. No nothing. Just nothing but a wasteful time of my expense. To hell with that hick, he's better fucking Southern Cocks from the North."

"Holy Macaroni," said Hamton, "that was...?"

"Plucky Duck," said Buster angrily. "Oh, man, that makes my blood boil to the brim. How can he be in this establishment when he's nothing but an insulter? Worst than that, he's an insult to Acme Looniversity towards, me, you, and my girl. (Trying to hold his anger) Hamton, I got to go, otherwise I am going to have that urge to tweak Plucky's beak and shove it down his ass."

Hamton was confused on the reason why Buster burst his bubble over Plucky Duck, but Hamton is the only person yet to antagonize the deceitful duck. Hamton never will try anything to hurt Plucky's feelings, but seeing that he is a bit of a step away from stepping away from Plucky's failure, he's trying not to cross the line and telling his peer about the situation he has gone through for many years, otherwise, Plucky will try to use the most offensive word against Hamton to get him out of the Looniversity for sure. At that moment, Hamton entered quietly to Room 3Y, where the professor, whom he has problems with verbal tics, Foghorn Leghorn, has been covering his face in agony, but feeling like a poor excuse because he has thrown Plucky Duck out of his class for the seventh time. Foghorn is indeed notable for throwing out Plucky like a bag of rotten garbage many times because Plucky had cheated a lot, insulted many people in his class, including calling Mary Melody a "hoe," and of course verbally abusing Buster's best friends. But, Plucky has yet to insult the person _en focus_ for one reason: a backdrop. Hamton, a little worried about Foghorn's anger, approached to the professor and said calmly:

"Professor Leghorn...I hope it's not a bit of a bad timing for me to do some last questions on my assignment before prepping up for the upcoming exams."

"Huh?" said Foghorn. "Well I'll be a son of a, I say, be a son of a gun. Good ol' Hamton. Good to see the polite and well-affirmed student in my class. My apologies for shouting like a cack, son, but I just got fed up with that "pike" of that mallard for the last time. Heh. I'll have a word with the cohorts of the faculty and see what we need to do to get that ignorant jack out of our school. But right now, with you around, I am in the mood for some Cherry Fizz and music. How about we play some ol' country for the time being before you go for the day, huh?"

Hamton agreed and sat down to do his remainder of his assignment while Foghorn danced a little to his favorite music theme "Camptown Races" to try to calm himself down and get him happy again. As for Buster...

[Mel Blanc Gym at A.L.]

At Acme Looniversity's named gym, the Mel Blanc Gym, Buster was trying to quell his boiling anger over Plucky Duck by trying to douse his head in cold water inside the locker room sink, but it was to no avail. He then tried showering in cold water...no go. He then had the galls to hire a bully to "twitch his ears" in the toilet, yet there was nothing that would help Buster quell his anger. Finally, the bully then filled the metallic tub used to treat sports injuries with tons of ice and rock salt, dunk Buster in, and waited for at least thirty seconds. Plan succeeded. The rock salt, mostly as a substance to deteriorate snow, calmed Buster's nerves and cooled his anger, causing the steam to flow out of his body but not the ice. Buster, so happy that he has got his anger controlled, told the bully:

"I know you're a bully to this school, but I wanted to thank you for helping me quell my anger. I owe you a big favor."

"Nah, no need to do so, Bust," said the bully politely, "just as long you let me do something, I'll do a favor for you when needed. Besides, I only bully the dumbasses, such as people who are shit for brains and never pay attention. I'm smart, don't get me wrong, bud. I only do that to shape their attitudes up, but I don't harm'em. If I catch your partner at the gym, I'll tell her you're cooling down from that "pike" that's been thrown out of his class."

"I much appreciate it, man," said Buster, but while the bully exited the locker room, Buster then said to himself:

"What's this with the word "pike" I've been hearing recently? Is it like some kind of mocking word towards mallards like Plucky, or just known as Plucky being the dumbest asshole in the history of this school? I'll soon find out, one way or another."

While cooling down his body, Babs entered the gym to look for her boyfriend Buster and see if he is going to make it to see the professor perform his Chocolate Fondue solo act before leaving home for the day. Babs, looking around at the Mel Blanc Gym, shouted:

"Buster! Buster! Where are you, Buster? Oh, Gosh, I hope he didn't burned himself in Slapsticks again and getting a cold shower in the fray. Buster!"

The bully was coming closer to see Babs to tell her where Buster is. Babs was about to say something to the bully, but he said to her:

"You may want to check him in out at the Boys' Locker Room. He just had a major meltdown due to the "pike" throwing curveballs at the professor. I'll make sure no one spots you at the Locker Room, okay?"

"Pike?" began Babs. "Meltdown? Curveballs? I don't know what happened, but I need to know by now."

Babs ran like Jackie Joyner-Kersey and quickly entered to the Boys' Locker Room, and soon, saw her boyfriend in the steel tub full of ice, cold water, and rock salt, but noted that Buster was steaming to the brim. Not hesitating to inspect the situation of Buster's anger, Babs said in concern:

"Christ Almighty. Is it just me or I have stepped into a sauna? Buster, what in Christ's name happened? You're all steamed up. Did it have to do with your excessive Slapstick studies again?"

"Now's not the time to get into a comical argument, Babs," said Buster. "And I'm telling the truth, it wasn't Slapstick this time. It was that foul-mouth bird of an excuse that pissed off South Lingo teacher Foghorn Leghorn for the last time."

"Oh, no," said Babs, "are you telling me that that bastard is at it again on his cheating? Jesus tap-dancing Christ, that's the fiftieth time that slime ball has cheated on his tests. He's worse than those pot-smoking rat packs over there at Perfecto Prep. Man, that steams my pom-tail out. Speaking of which, isn't it a little bit weird to see you in an ice bath to calm yourself down? It almost looks like you're trying to cool off your "8-balls" so you can prep up for something special for the week, eh?"

Buster, not wanting to hear some sexual puns in his mind now, told Babs:

"No, Babs, that's not the reason I'm taking an ice bath for my "8-balls" you're referring to. Besides, I'm trying to steam off my anger before we go see the Mastermind's rendition of his solo "Chocolate Fondue." (Steam disappears) Oh, thank you, God. Now I feel a lot better thanks to that rock salt combination."

Babs, impersonating a French person, albeit with broken French, said to Buster:

"Oh, ho, ho, enouis, so is it not to come by with the amour for ez moi in hidden secrets to see the Fondue d'Chocolate d'Lamour."

Silent for a second, and with a chuckle, Buster said to Babs:

"Oh, my, babe, no wonder you crack me up with the broken French I always hear when it comes to the MERA Pepé Le Pew doing things he like to do a lot. Dinner's on me, gal, if you can reach my red sweater over there."

Sometimes I always thought about Bab's mannerisms when it comes to impersonations like a French man, despite the fact she shares the studies of Slapstick with Buster a lot. We now turn our events to Room 7Z, known to everyone as the final classroom, but like the Schlesinger Theater, it is the largest seating-style classroom, home to ERA, known in acronyms as Enigmatic Romance Acting. Normally a drama class, it was included to introduce solo and duet acting roles of original plays involving romance, but at a semi-adult level. In other words, when graduated, they can get into the risqué variations of romance in movies for A-O theaters. A very advanced class, and despite the huge class setting, among the 1.5 million at Acme Loo, only ten students or 1/33s of the student population are in this class. ERA is mostly known to the students because of a sub name "New Era of Acting" used for the ERA class, but if you add an M to ERA, then you're referring to the teacher as the Mastermind, the perfectionist of his craft. And if you just know by now, it is the crafty, nonchalant, but upbeat professor who has a heart of a young person: Pepé Le Pew. A former Smellologist, Pepé has no problem incorporating his past flings and love affairs to bring his acting skills to life. He's also the first to be called MERA Le Pew in a form of saying Professor Le Pew, hence being a noteworthy professor next to Professor Foghorn Leghorn. During that time, Buster, Hamton, Babs, and a couple of their friends were watching Pepé Le Pew perform his second act in his three-part mini solo project "Chocolate Fondue" before thinking of performing it live on stage. Pepé, who is known to be unabashed by mixing English and French in his language, began his second act, known as "Seduction." He said:

"Madame. Madame Fraise. Face me _oeil pour oeil_ and tell me what you have not to seek between my heart. Whilst in the time for you made me walk through the hot, morbid sun of Lyon, you for sipped the luscious bubbles out of the hole of someone's tip of the wine bottle. My bottle, my only pure bottle of Brut, sipped out from your detrimental ways. But why, why for thee to suffer in the hot sun when you like to barge into my flat and sweeten your life for my money and other men to swindle around? Huh? Hey, excuse-moi, ma ami, come back to see of my face! Why do for not seek thy heart of moi heart? (Freeze for a second) Tell me, why not for my heart? Is it that you're hiding a secret…or is it because of my problems of me love-making to you? Must I have an answer soon!"

"That brother's got some talent with his expression," said Mary Melody to Hamton, who has been enjoying the solo from the start. The students that came by to see Pepé were also intrigued by his acting. Now for Buster, although once an impatient person, Buster took his time with the play, allowing Babs to snuggle her head comfortably while hearing Pepé's French-inspired acting, but he's been getting to the point where hearing the words Fraise and Wine would put him in the mood for some chocolate and strawberries. However, while they were continuing to see Pepé's project, far back where the darkest part of the classroom-style theater lies, one person, seeing the professor's work of art of romantic acting, was taking notes on his wording, movements, emotions, and power, so maybe one day this person will be looking forward to cast Pepé into the person's own project in the near future. But, why was this person at the darkest part of the theater? The only phrase this person said was this:

"Le sigh."

Le sigh. Something is coming to mind that this person might have something to do with Pepé Le Pew. While seeing the action, Pepé was in his climax of the second act, trying to convince Mme. Fraise, who actually is in a form of a mannequin version of Penelope, his old lust, that swindling with other men would not make her famous. From there, taking a hell of a risk on his right hand, he dunk his hand onto a hot bowl of dark chocolate fondue, grabbed a strawberry and approached to the character closely and said these words:

"Madame, alors, how can is that not understand about your life? Think of it, ma cherie. You go swindle my heart, the wine, the money, but then go and whoring of these men who would thought to take care of you. Madame, you are to bit hasty to thrive of the new life. It is not of a good thing. Take of a good look under my hand. My hand, doused of the dark chocolate you have given to me as a present when you swooned my heart in the Alps. You have given it to me for a sign in which you want to be cared of for a reason. Not by money. Not by the ways of your body to be given to in the bed. Non. You wanted me for nothing but sweet but amour erotique. Why the erotique? Simple, ma cherie. Me, under of my red and black robe after a night's of long hard work and a wash down of the damning sweat, whilst you would come after the day of intense work in any of the fields you gone to learn, and with you, likes to come home, shower, and wear my gift to you as payback for the chocolates. With you wearing the dark colors, and it doesn't mean of being that sadomasochistic, oh, no, I like to see the maiden girl come and help floor the room, and then, allowing me to treat you as you treat me. Could you take a whiff of the hand of mines with the chocolate and strawberry I have on my hand? Can you feel it, ma cherie? Oui. The smell of amour erotique in my hand, the chocolate and your name representing this berry in my hand. Go ahead. Splurge the tongue of your fantasies and tell me how you feel...about me."

"Son...of a bitch," slowly said Buster as he finally caught on to Pepé's emotions, which in fact, sparked a bit of an erotic flavor in the solo project. Although the guys were quiet, for Pepé Le Pew, the sound of quiet is elegant, meaning the second part astounded him immensely. Yet, they're still not aware of the person at the back corner. Yet, kind of mysterious in everybody's opinion. But then, this person, shedding tears to this person's eye, simply said these words:

"So beautiful...Monsieur Le Pew."

[12:00pm]

Noontime arrived and mostly all students were dispersing out of the Looniversity due to the cancellation of all classes and the announcement of the Warner Award, readying to head home and enjoy the rest of the day off. Buster, Babs, and Hamton were still in silent amazement that Pepé pulled off an incredible solo project he performed, especially the Seduction act, where Buster felt he was ready to take a bite out of that strawberry doused in chocolate. Yet, something concerned Hamton after seeing the play. He spoke to Buster and Babs:

"Buster, Babs, I hope this won't be a bad time to tell you this, but we all know that we had nine of us seeing the solo project, but there was something in my mind recently. Haven't you been thinking that someone has been hiding somewhere in that classroom at Room 7Z, making sure this person doesn't show itself because of something?"

"Huh?" said Buster. "Hiding somewhere in Room 7Z? What makes you say that?"

"Well," Hamton began, "alongside you, me, and Babs, including Mary, Furball, Sweetie Pie, Sneezer, and Calamity, I had an unusual feeling that we were missing an element, an element that would fit the proper category into the world of Pepe's romantic art."

"Such as...," said Babs in pause. Hamton described:

"Such as the expression of struggle, emphasizing the need for true, colorful romance, igniting the light of erotic passion, never resorting to the word "No," and if I am not mistaken, never letting go to one's heart. Those traits must have something to do with this person I'm referring to."

"Erotic passion?" said Buster. "My goodness me, I don't know if Pepé Le Pew has those kinds of passion in his work, but if you're thinking about romance that doesn't take "no" for an answer, are you referring to the Elite Student Fifi La Fume?"

"Of course," said Hamton, "like I ain't dumb to know about it."

"Why so concern about Fifi La Fume, Hamton?" said Babs. "I know you guys were together for the past two to three years until you broke it off amicably due to your higher calling."

"No, I wasn't concerned about that," answered Hamton, "I was concerned whether or not she has been in class since the past week. I even heard rumors that she's been in recent bad moods or plagued in constant depression since propaganda started spreading from a bunch of misfits in our area."

"Hamton, don't be that damn ridiculous," said Buster rudely. "How the hell can Fifi be in a state of depression after hearing that she's going to take the title as Valedictorian of our graduating class this year? Don't believe in every piece of that propagandistic bullshit those idiots try to put onto your head!"

While they were having the argument, around the shrubs to the entrance of Acme Looniversity, hearing all of this conversation with the ACME Snoop-a-rator record, this person quickly snuck back in at Acme Loniversity, checked the quality of the sounds, and said while chuckling:

"Now we're talking. What a bunch of pathetic trio of Looney Tune trash, getting into a petty argument about that French whore and her so-called bout with depression. Like I ain't a worth of shit to that low-life bitch."

If you guys want to know right now, you're hearing the words of the loud-mouth student named Montana Max, and with good reason. Montana Max is prone to have the proverbial outbursts everytime there's something going awry when it comes to failed schemes, especially money. Continuing his own speaking his task, he said:

"They probably didn't know is that this lucky son of a bitch has initiated such propaganda about that whore's condition of being depressed and itching to fornicate in desperation. Heh, heh, heh. I know it's complete, utter horseshit, but soon enough, we don't have to worry about her putrid stench. Heh, heh, heh. Oh, I just love how I can take this university down and its stupid award."

How scheming can you be just to rid an elite student who will lead her friends in her biggest day of her life? I don't know, but Buster may be right about ignoring such propaganda, because who knows what will happen if shit could hit the fan at any moment. Returning to Room 7Z, Pepé was getting ready to close shop for the day and take a breather at home; however he had to contend with the mess he made when he splurged the melted chocolate he dunked onto his hands in one of his acts. Pepé, trying his hardest to clean up the stubborn hardened chocolate on the floor, shouted in disdain:

"Ack, fils de pute! This is of course the ridiculous part of cleaning the grandest of stages in my classroom. Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, why do you of course piss me silly with your stubborn stickiness! (Sighs) I don't want to be asking for any help with Peter Puma, and Merci Au Dieu for his blessed heart, he loves to help, but...I just can't help it to at least find someone to help me take care of this reckless abandonment on my stage."

Suddenly, while he was struggling to take the caked chocolate out of the floor, the person who was watching Pepé's act far from the back of the classroom finally approached out of the shadows, feeling a little bit nervous and afraid because of something this person had in mind. But, swallowing up the nervousness, this person took out a scraper and said to the professor:

"Would a scraper be of any help of you, Monsieur Le Pew?"

"Huh?" said the concerned professor. "Who is this?"

Pepé then lifted his head and saw what he believes to be "the most unbelievable, caring, soft, stabled, but also, the most well-renown student of all of Acme Looniversity." He's looking at Fifi La Fume. Yes, my fellow friends, Fifi is indeed the most well-renown student of all of the school, and with good reasons. Nobody cannot beat her talents as she is because of her ability to create such solo projects with a careful thought, perform on stages as like a test of strength, and with sheer volume, and never let any friend, boy or girl, down on the mat. And yes, you already know by now, she's a candidate for Valedictorian since she's the sole student to achieve perfect grades, however, that's not the case of her popularity, nor so where. So then, what's the reason behind the rumors? Pepé, stalling for a couple of seconds seeing Fifi's happy face, he simply said while grabbing the scraper softly:

"Godsend."

Pepé, graciously accepting Fifi's offer of the scraper to scrape off the chocolate out of the floor, suddenly said this to Fifi:

"I guess my reckless actions in emotions kind of get the best of me, I take it."

"Non, Monsieur Le Pew," answered Fifi in French, "don't even try to say that. The emotions you portrayed in that Penelope Pussycat-like doll with the chocolate that was hot right onto your hand...was powerful, emotionally powerful like you really don't want to leave her. To me...it was pure art."

"Do you really mean it?" said Pepé who is astounded by Fifi's powerful message towards the MERA.

[Back Outside]

"Listen, Hamton," said Buster as he was getting a little weary from his bashing over Hamton about Fifi's "embattled emotions," "I know this horseshit I am hearing is going berserk in my head, but I should have not gone a little too far in getting into an argument. Maybe it's just..."

"I think it's about Plucky Duck, I take it?" said Hamton calmly. Babs responded:

"Yeah, and it's best not to right now talk about it. I could feel it he wants to rip his beak off and shove it down that mallard's ass. Bugs did the exact same thing when they kicked Daffy Duck off the faculty roster for embezzlement. We have to find a way to extract that damn mallard's mind about his cheating ways and get to the end of it. Not only that, find out who's causing the propaganda to rise against Fifi. If we get a chance, Hamton, and hopefully when I get to comfort Buster, you and me can have a chat and see if we can find out what's causing all this propaganda shit over Fifi La Fume."

Hamton didn't hesitate to make a decision so he did with a handshake with Babs as they parted ways for the day so tomorrow they can continue on with their educations, but hopefully not to cause problems that would take the Warner Award title away from their hands. Hamton seemed to be awfully curious about this propaganda that he's been hearing, which Montana made to be false but to attract attention. However, tempting to find out the situation immediately, he made good judgment and decided to back off and just let it fly for a while before the time is right to find out on the culprit of the problem. At the faculty lunch area, all of the staff were celebrating joyfully because all of that hard work winning the hearts of critics to receive the Warner Award, and to them, it's a blessing in disguise. Bugs, Porky, Elmer, Foghorn, alongside ACME Ace Wild E. Coyote and Road Runner, were beginning to feel the joys of earning the award, but on times were the darkest, especially the decade's battles worth not fighting against Perfecto Prep. However, as they were about to chomp down on a special dessert cake, Elmer realized that Pepé Le Pew was not at the luncheon. His seat alongside his tag saying "MERA Le Pew" was still at the table, especially his plate. Foghorn approached to the Principal and said to him:

"Elmer, you, I say, you curious loot, what's with the concerned look on your face? Fancy not having a good time?"

"Eh," began Elmer Fudd, "that's not what I was thinking of, Pwofessor Foghown Weghown. I just checked Pepé We Pew's seat and pwate, and I noticed that he did not come by to get his wunch. That's the second time in one week that he missed a very special bwunch because of anything good, and this time it's fow the Warner Award. What's been happening to him, wecentwy?"

"Huh?" said the concerned Bugs. "Pepé Le Pew...missing out on lunch? (Checking his seat) ah, crap, again? I can't believe that Mastermind would miss lunch on account of his damn acting skills. What the hell has got into that guy's mind? Does he want perfection in his classroom? Man, the nerve of that busy professor. Porky, got anything in mind about this, doc?"

"I have not g..g..g..g..g..I have not g..g..g..g..g..I don't know," said Porky with a stuttering problem. "I don't know why he misses the best luncheons in all of Acme Acres."

"Hmm," began Bugs, "this is kind of odd. Missing lunch. Working on his projects. Hmm. Well, I can't think of it right now, but it's best not to bother."

("I resemble that remark") wrote on board by The Coyote while the Road Runner gave a few beeps and amscray to get going home. Foghorn, stretching his arms with a yawn, told the guys:

"Well, I may have one of these days where I had to trash a certain mallard, but on times I end up feeling more fine with my top student of my class, so I am just ready to get out of here and soon."

"Eh, doc," said Bugs, "just before you about to walk out to the door, would you mind asking Pepé if he's interested in lunch so I won't have to use the leftovers to feed it to the Goodfellows out at Acme Park?"

"You sure are concerned about Pepé Le Pew, huh?" said Foghorn with a mild disgusted look as he quickly exited the faculty room, making his trek toward Room 7Z. However, he was a little late than ever. Walking around the hallways, Pepé Le Pew and Fifi La Fume were chatting up on their conversation surrounding the upcoming graduation from Acme Looniversity and how it will affect both the students and the faculty. Pepé, who then noticed Fifi's mild emotional behavior, said to the purple skunk:

"Madamemoiselle, you of look a bit...sad on your face. Is it not close to your happiest time where you get to be out of Acme Looniversity to pursuit your true dreams that you've of been seeking?"

"Non, Monsieur Le Pew," said Fifi in a low tone, "it's not like that. I'm still feeling a little bit emotional because of your powerful acting when you were about to take the seduction to a whole new level with that mannequin, no? When I think of the project, it makes me feel that I was the one trying to convince a man who wants to be tempted with your type of amour called amour erotique. It was powerful, powerful enough to make me say that I should be the one exposing to myself as the powerful actress to succeed my mentor that I idolize as a hero to my heart. The emotions, the temperament, the movements, the props...the voice... All these elements make me want to try to get me out of my bad luck with men and try to find the positive side of me."

"So yours a saying...," said Pepé, then Fifi said:

"With you being as a mentor to me, and idolizing you because of your intentions of acting, attention, and detail, I really want to try out one of your projects and see if I can become extremely successful...like taking the big exam to see if you can make it to your exact destiny. (Begins to shed tears) I...I am so...so sorry...Monsieur Le Pew...I got a little carried away. I should have not shed my tears to an idol. That makes me weak to both my legs and stomach, especially when I try to look for men of my age. I'm like a child...who was never been loved...and always been left in the mud like a worthless skunk of all ages. I should...I should..."

Pepé, so floored that Fifi is showing saddening emotions in front of her idol, but noticed that her emotions have seemed to pique interests with an ideal duet scene, softly rubbed Fifi's elbows to comfort her and said:

"Do not ever feel rejected, ma cherie. I understand of your saddening disposition. It is heart wrenching, indeed is. I have gone through loops to find my inner identity in hopes to find the love of my life. Hard to say of why Penelope was never a skunk but an unlucky form of a kitty cat, which to me was a bad omen. So many of the wonderful ladies, alors...bad luck. But, Fifi, just don't let yourself put emotions closer to the part of your eye; otherwise, you're going to bring yourself to a headache-inducing night. If you need to cry it out, cry it out when you of course try to sleep. That way, you don't need to feel rejected all through the day. That all it matters to moi. Go ahead and head yourself to home and give yourself time to wind down till night. You just need rest and all. If you need anything, and I mean anything that will help you thrive through the final months of your life at Acme Looniversity, don't hesitate to do so. It's a promise to moi pinky finger."

Fifi was astounded that Pepé was not hesitating to help her overcome some of the obstacles she faced in her life and trying to become the next heir apparent to Acme Looniversity as a gifted actress. Fifi once again shed tears, but this time it was in joy. She was willing to give the MERA a big hug, but she avoided it, for fear of being caught by the faculty. She let out a smile and said these words in French:

"Merci beaucoup...Monsieur...Le Pew."

Fifi then turned around and slowly walked out of the doors, but quickly gave a three-second look at Pepé's face, and then finally trekked her way home. From there, Pepé was beginning to find out what has been causing Fifi to express such emotions towards the Mastermind, but before he could say a word, Foghorn immediately came by and said:

"MERA, I say, MERA Pepe Le Pew. Goodness gracious, boy, where the bloody yankers have you been? You nearly missed our special luncheon to celebrate the winning of the famous trophy for the Performing Arts. Huh? (Looking at Pepe Le Pew in silence) yoohoo, MERA Le Pew. Earth to MERA Le Pew, please respond. (Sighs) here he goes again with the silent expression, hoping to get with another girl. She-it!"

Suddenly, while Foghorn Leghorn walked out of the Looniversity, Pepé began to look onto his hands, still smelling the fragrant chocolate and strawberry smell from that acting scene, and from there, he calmly drew a simple bow that resembles Fifi's pink bow, knowing for once that Pepé began sensing emotions to himself when concerning about Fifi's expression. He said to himself:

"Fifi. If it is not the truest of all now, then tell me now. Is me being amour...once again?"

Pepé started to feel confused, thinking to himself whether or not he's beginning to sense love to his heart once again...but this time...to a student. However, that kind of expressed feelings towards a graduating student would've landed the mastermind in jail. One of the harshest realities among the decade war over Acme Loo and Perfecto had to do with the law that had cost Daffy Duck his job and his freedom. Daffy didn't want to see Plucky dating older women in the university since the doppelganger of Babs Bunny was so airheaded to understand Plucky was caught abusing older women many times. She didn't listen, so she dated Plucky and paid the price. Thus became known as Gray Friday, a term that happened on December 1st when Lola Bunny, age 20, who was supposed to teach Basic Mannerisms at Acme Loo, ended up breaking protocol to date Plucky, who was 17 at the time. She was castigated by the staff and got her ass kicked out, placed in the Hall of Shame, the second person after Owl Jolsen to enter such a place. The faculty believed that Lola never wanted to get into comedy, but liking to act like an airhead and a self-centered bitch. Infuriated, Daffy took it upon himself and introduced the EXPERT Act, without showing it to the staff, but to the Moral Guardians, the murderers of comedy, at a local rally. EXPERT, a colloquial acronym for **Ex**treme **P**rejudic**e** **R**ecogni**t**ion made by Daffy, was a law that would label such offenders as "CarPops" named against professors or even workers who wanted to enjoy a relationship of the cartoon of a different age, thus initiating extreme prejudice against the offender. However, Daffy, known to break his own rules when he was a professor at Acme Loo, was labeled as Daf-Fag when he wanted to entice Shirley MacLoon after falling out with his secretive girlfriend...with money. Daffy immediately lost his touch, his act, and his freedom. The EXPERT Act died, so did Daffy as a professor for embezzlement of school funds. Even though Daffy Duck was placed in the Hall of Shame for his actions and such, Comedy was the only way that Acme Loo did to stop the bleeding from Daffy and Lola's stupid shit. Comedy Law passed right after the chicanery and made a very simple rule involving comedy professors and their expressions. The Comedy Law allows any professor to enter a steady and healthy relationship to an upcoming graduating or graduated student (who is of age (18)) if he/she abides by one simple rule: be truthful and not a comedic liar. The Moral Guardians didn't like it, but no one did object to it due to the simple clause and it worked out. But...you haven't heard of a professor of the Fine Arts schools entering such relationships. That's rare. However, for Pepé, he felt through his heart that he must try to get out of his tangled predicament over his concerns with Fifi and get back to his own mind as a professor otherwise it's going to hurt him in the long running. He's just trying to be careful.

[Montana Max's Mansion / 1:00pm]

We turn our events to M3, which is a nickname of the Montana Max Mansion, at the outer edge mountains of Acme Acres. Yes, people, it is home to the sneaky, loudmouth, stubborn student Montana Max. Have I forgotten to mention that he is very rich? Well, he was, until the IRS audited him because of getting bullies paid to slap the crap out of smart students. But the bully that helped Buster calm his nerves down turned the tables and made Montana Max look like a honking jackass. He lost $25 million in assets. But that didn't stop him at all after being audited. He has found sneaky ways to come up with money. Inside his living room, Monty was studying the conversation between Buster and Hamton about Fifi La Fume, notably about the propaganda that was spreading around the school. However, he was finding the spot of where Buster was about to go bonkers after hearing a lot about him antagonizing Plucky Duck. But he also wanted to find the possible way to rid on what he calls the "scourge" of Acme Acres. If you must know, Monty was the only student in favor of Daffy's EXPERT Act, despite the fact that the Act was unlikely to pass and the acronym EXPERT didn't match up. Anything Monty can come up with for money and finding a way to rid someone is a recipe for total chaos. As he was about to come up with the idea, Monty's butler came in and told him:

"Master Montana Max, forgive me for walking in without knocking the door, but you got a letter from an unknown source. However, this person has asked you to read the letter and bring yourself to the secret location as soon as possible."

"A letter?" said Montana Max as he grabbed the letter and produced it. He then read the following:

"Fellow brother of our secretive pact, if you want to succeed in your way of ridding the "scourge" of Acme Acres and hopefully not to be seen again, please come up to our secret lodge at the abandoned Perfecto Prep and this is where you will be part of the pack. Please remember the following passcode to get inside the lodge. Food and drinks, along with money should you accept our invitation will be provided at the time of your arrival. PS: You might remember me from our battles at the Acme Bowl, but until them, I am known as the Great Master. Go alone. (Eyes widen) Money. Wow. I guess I wasn't aware that they knew of my intentions. Perfect timing. (Hears thunder and rain from outside) Hmm. (Evil grin on his face) game on, bitch. Prepare my Lamborghini, Butler."

"At once, sir," said the Butler as he went downstairs to prepare Max's car to take to the secret lodge down at the abandoned Perfecto Prep. Max's idealistic dreams are about to become reality...but he's not the only one.

[5 hours later...]

While he was driving his way towards the abandoned school, which was a long ways out, Hamton and his family at his home in Frieling Street was quiet once the weather started going wacky. Hamton and his family were celebrating a special dinner in honor of Hamton's brother-in-law, Ron, whose wife just gave birth to a boy a week ago. It is Hamton's second nephew and he is astounded by the big news. Hamton's father lead the prayer in Hebrew since he's the only person to know the language to follow such a beautiful prayer, however, just as they were about to eat, Hamton was getting a little conscientious about what was going on with the so-called propaganda against Fifi La Fume. Babs was soon going to talk to Hamton about it, hoping that they can find out who started the nasty rumors about her "saddened" disposition and such. But Babs cannot because of her caring with Buster and trying to keep him from having a terrible but maddening breakdown. And believe me, it is not funny. Soon, as Hamton was asking to be excused due to an appetite not getting to him, a knock on the door startled the family, but be as it may, the mother, who is a tender-loving but somewhat overly-protected matriarch of Hamton, opened up the door to reveal Babs in a raincoat, waiting to see if Hamton was available. Babs said:

"Mrs. P, I hope it's no trouble at all, I just need to talk to Hamton about a very serious issue. It's going to take a while, but it's not about him."

"Serious issue?" said the mother. "Oh, you know Hamton is very good on taking care of personal issues. I know we were about to have our dinner, but Hamton didn't had an appetite tonight. He's worried about something. Hamton, you got a visitor!"

"Worried?" said Babs in concern. "Oh, dear. I thought he promised himself not to worry too much from the propaganda?"

Hamton got on his raincoat as he approached to Babs and said:

"Where do you want to go to for our talk about Fifi?"

"We'll take it to Buster's home," said Babs. "I had been with him at his house for a while. Believe me, Buster got worse when I told him about Plucky's spotty record in dating older women, especially that airheaded bitch who didn't want to teach at Acme Loo."

"Lola Bunny," said the concern Hamton, as he was beginning to hear some truths that he didn't want to hear about Plucky, but for him, his calm intentions and not getting involve with the antagonist view over Plucky will soon get the best of him. Hamton then immediately said:

"I think I have a plan to douse that angry fire out of Buster. Let's go."

Hamton had no intentions to argue as he just wants to get this over with before things are going to hit the head on Hamton pretty soon. However, it is also causing some strain with the MERA of Acme Acres. At Pepé's estate, inside the metropolitan city of Acme Acres, Pepé Le Pew, known to have his happy days and hoping to go to sleep energetic and full of romantic feelings, fell through the cracks when trying to find out why Fifi is expressing emotions toward the Mastermind and how he can take care of it professionally. But, Pepé has his faults, and he's not perfect. Pepé still remembers his bad downfall that lead him to teaching. He still felt the downtrodden of losing Penelope, who first was not attached to the romantic skunk due to his putrid odor, but got used to it after finding unique ways to surpass the stench and be around with him. But, then, he was backstabbed when Penelope found someone she liked that didn't had the stench, but the worse of it...he's an alumni to Perfecto Prep. Pepé felt heartbroken to the brim, knowing that this person was nothing more than a malignant bastard towards him and made him look like a wreck...which last only a few days. He took out his sorrows by becoming the teacher of the Enigmatic Romance Acting before titling himself as the MERA or Mastermind. Right now, he has been checking through various duets from different artists and yet he's trying to find the perfect one to practice with Fifi La Fume to prove that she could be the prominent Mastermind when she graduates. Pepé, feeling a pounding headache inside his mind, said to himself:

"(Sigh) et merde! It's so been half of my day and I could have not find the possible duet that I can use for a test for Fifi La Fume, yet all these duets...so a hundred years old ago. I can't even think of a splendid duet that me can use other than the standard Romeo and Juliet. (Grunts) come on, Monsieur Le Pew, don't be acting of a failure. Think of a duet that would make someone...full of life again. (Hears someone coming in) uh, oh, my Madame maiden has arrived. Do you need any help with the items, Madame maiden?"

The person, not shown, but with sounds, but with a sultry voice, said to Pepé:

"If it's no trouble at all, Pepé, with your heart, yes, please."

Pepé immediately hopped out of his chair and decided to go help the maid with some items she brought back. However, Pepé then said while walking by:

"Alrighty, malady, got something that you needed some help with? Groceries? Items for the house? Or...oh, DARLING!"

[Fade to black]

What's got Pepé all astounded when he shouted "Oh, DARLING!" while helping the unknown maiden? Whatever it is, it could be the focal benefactor pretty soon.

[Thunder roars]

It was beginning to get intensely nasty at Acme Acres that evening, on account of the weather that was pounding hard before sunset. However, it was not affecting the abandoned school known as Perfecto Prep, which has always been known to be a dark place for their scheming things, especially their specialty that ended up losing the decade long battle against Acme Looniversity: cheating. But this time, this was quite different. Montana Max has never been closer to an enemy school before, but for him, he wouldn't care less, unless it had to do with money, because that what he likes. Montana arrived at the place, but he became somewhat confused to why Perfecto Prep would send an invitation to an enemy school's student. Montana reached towards to the door, knocked on the door to see if anybody was there, and then, the eye-peep mini door opened up, and one person said this:

"Got the password ready for you to have?"

Montana then throws a nasty curveball in words and said:

"I got a question for you...WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Suddenly...the person guarding the door, who heard the correct password...albeit vulgarly, said this to Montana:

"Touché, Mr. Max. Give me a second."

Then, without warning, the doors opened up for Montana Max and he pursued himself by entering the confines of the closed school, but what Montana Max doesn't know is that he's in for a major surprise. When he finally entered the place, the door was closed, locked tight without reason. Montana got worried, and said to himself:

"Jesus, son of Jehovah! What the fuck have I got myself into? I don't like the looks of this. I should've not accepted the invitation for the sake of money. (Hears some footsteps) oh, crap. He heard me."

Just as Montana Max was about to dart himself out of the dark school, the person, dressed in a Black druid robe with golden trimmings, came out of the dark with a lantern on his hand, and said to the fearsome rich kid:

"Good evening, my loyal brother."

"Huh?" began Montana Max. "Loyal brother? Are you out of your fucking mind, man? I am not your "brother" as you speak! Don't you remember? We're bitter enemies until we..."

"We know," said this person in interruption, "I remember seeing those dark years when your pungent-ass fools from the past turned the tides over Perfecto Prep and cost the school the trophy, the recognitions and all that crap. However, I wanted to know if you can side with us and try to get Acme Looniversity to lose their recognition for the Warner Award by ridding out one element."

Montana was surprised that this person wanted to rid his school of the recognition of the Warner Award by ridding the element he has yet to reveal. Montana said:

"Wait a minute. You really want to rid the recognition of the pansy-ass school I have been going for years? Jesus H. Christ, that's my long-running dream of seeing that idea of ridding the recognition. That damn school relies on comedy and acting en masse! Yet, my advisor, Yosemite Sam, wanted me to go there so I can get into the sport of vulgar comedy. But, for me, my only heart belongs to deceit, corruption, and money, and that's the bottom line!"

"I see," said the person holding the lantern. "You really do fit into our brotherhood after all. I'm so glad that we have found you, alongside the pragmatic duck who lured Lola Bunny out of Acme Acres for good."

"What?" Montana said softly when he heard the words "pragmatic duck" and "Lola Bunny" from the guy's sentences. However, before he could say anything, the person said this:

"Bud, we need to get started. We are having an initiation rite today, so we need to blind-fold you up good, and provide you a red robe to put on for you. Oh, by the way. Interested in a cigarette?"

"I don't smoke these gay sticks, man," said Montana. "I prefer cigars...if you have any."

"I'll see if we have it at the rite, but we need to hurry," said the person as he guided Montana Max to the Grand Hall to where he will get initiated to this unusual brotherhood, but for the time being, the doors slammed, so no one else can try to get in, if so where. While that was happening, at Buster's home turf, inside his rabbit hole home, Buster Bunny, who was still trying to ease off his anger because of the factors surrounding Plucky Duck and Fifi La Fume, had tried everything from the bottom down. He tried a cold shower, he tried a toilet swirly from the bully, albeit he helped Buster well, including dunking him in an ice-cold bath with rock salt, then he went for the polar opposite, hot foods, sleeping, he even went naked for a brisk three hours while with Babs, even attempting to "let the White Russian smack the comrade," but unfortunately, neither method has had any effect to help Buster. He still feels so damn angry. For some, it's comedy. I think not, numb nuts. While he was pacing back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth, Hamton and Babs immediately got inside Buster's home, but Hamton, hearing that all of his methods did not work, decided to go forth the rough way by opening up Buster's mouth and slapped a couple of Cherry Bomb Peppers and Sucrose inside of him, and after closing Buster's mouth, he said to him:

"Hold still, Buster. This method is coarse in nature, but the demons are going to be shat out from your mouth. Babs, prepare the toilet and hit the deck!"

Babs didn't hesitate to help Buster so she went to the toilet room, opened the lid, and quickly hit the deck in the bathtub. Buster was then beginning to feel the intense pain coming out of him when he felt the heat from the cherry bomb peppers he ate. Hamton was holding onto Buster's mouth shut closed for at least 30 seconds, and then...

"Here we go, Buster, let loose!" shouted Hamton as Buster then opened up his mouth, engulfed in flames, knowing that this method was harsh in nature, but very effective. He was running around like a mad-man, hitting the walls hard on his head. Soon enough, his "angry" soul was thrown out of Buster's mouth, but it was in a red silouette version. While Buster was still trying to douse the fire out of his mouth, the "angry" soul, known as Red Buster, met face-to-face with Hamton, who then flexed his muscles as he was ready to take a beat-down with the angry soul. The Red Buster vehemently said to Buster:

"HEY, YOU FUCKING, COCK-SUCKING, PUSSY-FOOTING, GAY-ASS FAG BAG! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GET ME OUT OF YOUR BODY! HEY, ASSHOLE! YOU'RE LISTENING TO ME OR WHAT? LET ME GET BACK INTO YOUR BODY SO WE CAN ANGRILY FUCK YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I'M IN THE MOOD TO SHOOT THE CAVALIER INTO BABS' MOUTH!"

"Not quite!" shouted Hamton as he kicked Red Buster hard onto the groin, and with his might, swung a hard left onto Red Buster's face, which then was hurled straight to the toilet, head first into the trap. When Babs saw the Red Buster inside the bowl, she quickly said this before flushing the soul out:

"Serves you right for controlling my hot boyfriend, you piece of shit!"

Babs then flushed the angry soul, and the soul was then flushed in comedic fashion, spinning uncontrollably from its feet, splashing toilet water all around the walls. Finally, the soul was flushed down, albeit with some gurgling from it. She immediately closed the lid and got the shower on to cold. But, in a comedic, yet sultry way, she imitated Jessica Rabbit and said:

"Oh, baby. Come to mama."

Suddenly, Buster, who has had enough with the flames coming out of his mouth, jumped high to hit the toilet tank for water, but Babs countered and finally doused the flames out of Buster's mouth by dunking him and herself into the cold bath water, causing a huge amount of steam to seep out into the tub. Buster finally felt a humungous sigh of relief as he moaned loudly from the comfort of the cold water, but now comfortly with Babs, who then just stripped herself off just to be with the man she adores a lot. Both Buster and Babs Bunny, no relation, immediately made out in the tub, but for Hamton...while standing on the side-wall near to the opened door, he said:

"Buster, not to be a bothersome, but do you want me to go ahead and leave?"

"No need to go, Hamton," said Buster in the bathroom. "You can stay until the rain subsides. You like cleaning? You can do so if you wish. I'll pay you a bundle."

Hamton, hearing the codeword for what he likes best, being a neat freak, said this:

"Don't mind if I do. Besides, needs a little spic and span anyway."

Hamton immediately closed the door to the bathroom and pulled out his cleaning equipment so he can kill some time in helping Buster with the mess he unintentionally made when Hamton did his method to pull out that angry soul out of Buster...for sure.

[Acme Acres Junkyard / 7:00pm]

The smell of rubber and sulfur from old tires and dysfunctional cars was taking effect from the rain down at the Acme Acres Junkyard, and believe me, you don't want to smell the unbearable stench of sulfur otherwise you'll vomit yourself out of contention. But not for the red derelict corvette at the center of the junkyard. The corvette, possibly a 1965 Sting Ray, is a modified home to Fifi La Fume, who unfortunately had to settle at the Junkyard as a place called home because no person would ever take her in due to the fact she's a skunk. Even though Babs offered her to bunk with her at her house, she declined in good terms because she would not have conflicts with her boyfriend Buster. Honest to Betsy, Buster never had conflicts with Fifi because of one good reason...she was formally in love with Buster back then, but that was when they became teenagers and hormones was at an all-time high. Even so, the flirtatious purple skunk had no problems living in a derelict corvette and converted it to a home, minus plumbing, but she's been doing so slowly but surely to create a least a facility so she can enjoy a pleasurable bath in private. But so far, we don't know what has been going around with the surrounding rumors of her so-called "desperation" attempts or the saddening moods that has caused a stir in the Acme Loo circles. While she was putting her study books away and materials, she turned on the television for the evening news so she can hear what the news had in store for her, whilst she was brushing off her hair, body, and her huge tail so she can rest for the night. She even prepared a pleasurable fondue pot to enjoy all meats and cheeses with a Gouda-infused Béchamel sauce as a dipping agent. However, some of the news bits will end up getting the best of her. The reporter said:

"And into politics today, once again, the Republicans are at it once again to try to repeal an act that is considered deplorable and unethical because they are following the footsteps of the ousted professor Daffy Duck, who introduced the EXPERT Act, and has moral support by the Guardians, but unfortunately, the Supreme Court will not have at it with the EXPERT Act again and will keep the Comedy Law as long as it shall live, no further questions needed. Got a bunch of Daffy Republicans on the run already. Before we get into the weather, let's get into the Entertoonment Tonight section about the upcoming movies that would actually make the ultimate mastermind of Acme Looniversity come back to pictures after a long absence of not being filmed due to a setback he had. With that, we go to Jack Boerne for the report."

When Fifi heard about the words "mastermind" on television, she felt a bit of shock and awe, especially when the sauce was beginning to drip out of the sauce-covered chicken and onto to her stomach and bust, feeling the heat hitting on her skin. From there, Fifi focused on the TV and heard this report:

"As you might've guessed it, the word "mastermind" would've thought to be an understatement for a teacher of high quality, but it's no exception when it comes to the Mastermind of Enigmatic Romance Acting down at Acme Looniversity up in the central metropolitan city of Acme Acres. As becoming the only school to be receiving the Warner Award, it would be best that the Mastermind, known as the MERA, Pepe Le Pew, has been chosen by a voters choice poll from Acme Weekly, EtoonT, and GQ to pursue a massive comeback into acting after going through years of a torn-out heart that had to do with Penelope Pussycat when she was spotted with a former alumni of Perfecto Prep, which was during the decade war that ended in Perfecto losing everything. However, Pepé Le Pew has been saying to himself vehemently that if any movie has to do with heartbreak and being told to "piss off," he would not step out of the shadows to perform such a movie. He would also not do any movies that involve sexual activity in any type of fantasy. So far, despite his French heritage, he has been presented seven movies and four of them are remakes of the controversial classics to the most popular, including The Last Tango in Paris, The 1960s rendition of Romeo and Juliet, Lolita, and Good Morning, Vietnam. No matter what, Pepé will be able to make a decision on the following Saturday in our morning interview if he is or not is interested in coming back to play in one of these movies. For Entertoonment Tonight, Jack Boerne reporting for Acme KTV."

Fifi immediately dropped the pick in stun shock, knowing that hearing the words mastermind, MERA, and Pepé Le Pew had piqued her attention once more to her idol and well-minded mentor. However, as the power went down due to a huge thunderbolt striking the telephone and cable posts around the city, the lights went off, as so did the television where Fifi was watching the news report. But, Fifi was beginning to feel her heart beating in a rapid pace, yet her tears were beginning to run through her soft, delicate face; yet the wet tracks were visible from her tears. Suddenly, her appetite waned, her pension for studies began to wane, and of course, her happiness was beginning to wane as well because she feels now that with Pepé back in the spotlight, she feels that she could be left alone...once more. Fifi still feels that Pepé is someone to be taken care of and she wants to be cared a lot, especially in studies, but Pepé is distancing himself from trying to get into an emotional encounter with the voluptuous skunk. Fifi suddenly began to whimper, grabbed her heart pillow and clutched it hard while placing it onto her chest, then laid down and started crying, feeling that she is going to lose Pepé as an advisor, yet being an idol to her. But remember, Pepé said to Fifi that if she needs to cry it out, cry it out during her sleep because he doesn't want to see his best student fall into the gutter permanently. Hours later, she drifted to sleep, hoping that tomorrow she would forget her crying nature on what she saw on Acme KTV. However, while she slept, and with the storm to brew heavily outside, around side the derelict corvette, one person held both of his arms up near the opened window with a camera focusing onto Fifi's raised bottom and tail. Without flashing, the person took a couple a pictures, while alongside one other person took pictures to the frontal area of her face in focus as well. After that, the two quickly got out of the Acme Acres Junkyard and headed straight home on their Mopeds. But those two people…Who were they and why they took pictures of Fifi while she was asleep?

[Grand Hall of Perfecto Prep / 8:00PM]

Eight o'clock had passed at Perfecto Prep and it was getting closer to the big initiation rite where Montana Max will be part of the brotherhood that is dedicated for one thing in mind: Misery. Misery is now priority one on their agenda because they want to take aback against Acme Looniversity for exposing their cheating ways. The Grand Hall was quiet, yet very dark. The candles were lit but at low tones. The gang, each from left and right, holding a Votive Candle, wearing black druid uniforms, we're getting ready to appraise their worshipful master... when he comes out with their newest brother. Soon, the candles that were low-toned rose through the top and all brothers stood up to receive their worshipful master, alongside the servants leading the blindfolded Montana Max towards the center altar where a stand, a knee bar, and their book they are reading to this day: The Comedy Miseries. Suddenly, the Great Master began walking towards his Grand Throne, alongside two servants to their seats as well. The sole servant, the viceroy as they call him in their brotherhood, began to get Montana to the stand to prepare for his rite. The Viceroy then said to the Great Master:

"Great Honorable Master, your subject is prepared to the stand, and he is blindfolded until further notice."

"Excellent, Viceroy," said the Great Master. "We shall begin our initiation. Viceroy, guard the doors. If a Looniversity Student tries to interfere in this session, leave no beak turned up the crack of their asses, and especially a kick in the nuts. Dismiss."

The Viceroy left to guard the premises, while Montana was starting to sweat in anxiety, fearing that this must be a trick to abuse him big time. The Great Master stood up and said to Montana facing the throne blindfolded:

"Brother Montana Max. As the Great Master of Perfecto Preparatory, it is with great pleasure that you have come forth via invitation to be part of this initiation rite of passage. For years, we were looking forward to have a student from our enemy school Acme Looniversity to backstab the patriarch of the facility in hopes to join in our fraternity of deception, greed, and misery against comedy. Comedy has nothing been but the plague of all performing arts schools and it has never made us laugh since the start of our school. We rather not see a "bru-hah-hah" or "ha-ha-ha," but rather we want to see these comedic cock whackers suffer through pranks, physicality, and verbal assaults. For you, Brother Max, you're a special case since you thrive on putting people into misery. One of our loyal brothers has told us you are pursuing to rid the recommendation of the Warner Award to Acme Looniversity by ridding one element to the fray, am I correct?"

"I do, Great Master," said Montana Max in confidence. "It's been years since I have gone through the comedic bullshit that I had to go through and I am sick and tired of all that crap they are doing. My advisor, Yosemite Sam, told me to get my education at Acme Loo, but I didn't want to do that. I just had to follow his rule, but to this day, I told to myself that Yosemite Sam should go fuck himself silly. I had enough of that piece of shit school, and I am willing to betray my school in favor of your agenda. I am willing to perform deceitful duties against the person I am willing to do. If I have to be at Perfecto Prep, then so be it."

"Very well, then," said the Master. "I like your demeanor. Magis, you may take the blindfold off of this person. Let him see the light. And for all my brothers, show yourself to the newest person to the brotherhood."

Soon enough, all the brothers from left to right took off the hoods of their druid uniforms, while the Magis came toward Montana Max to take off the blindfold. In a flash, Montana then began to see some familiar faces he saw during the sports rivalries of Acme Looniversity. But, after seeing all of his adversaries revealing to themselves, he sees the Magis taking off the hood of his uniform, and there, Montana was shocked in pure total hell to see the green mallard as part of the brotherhood. He said loudly:

"Son of a fucker! Plucky Duck? How the bloody fuck did you manage to get into Perfecto Prep's place? I thought you were still at Acme Loo just for the hell of it?"

"Heheh," said Plucky with a smirk face. "Thought that you never ask me about that question. I am still at Acme Loo, but I'm more of a mole awaiting to convert his assault towards the school to knock out that piece of shit award you called the Warner Award. That's why I was invited by the Brotherhood of Deceit to kill off comedy and bring forth the era of bringing pain and depression towards those who would depose me of being a dumbass of Acme Loo."

"But, P...," then corrected by Max, "Magis Plucky, I thought you were always the dumbass of all of Acme Loo, and I am not to be offending you, just a thought."

"Oh, you know well that Acme Loo doesn't like an Insulter who studied in a different university," said Plucky confidently. "Isn't it one reason I resorted to cheating like my predecessor Daffy Duck before he got his ass kicked out for trying to entice Shirley, that psychotic fuck-whore, for money?"

"So in other words," began Montana, but Plucky said this:

"I am smarter than the average whore hulks down at Acme Loo since I am a graduate with Perfecto en clandestin. Your newfound brothers of this fraternity has accepted me pretty well despite me saving Acme Loo's hemorrhoid-filled asses that should have been fucked hard, especially that purple whore named Fifi La Fume."

"F...Fifi...La Fume," said the Great Master slowly as he got up from his podium throne, and said to Montana Max this statement:

"Brother Max, I think Magis Plucky has something in his mind about the common element that needs to be rid of if we see Acme Looniversity suffer at the hands of us, the Brotherhood of Deceit. And I should know..."

The Great Master immediately took off his druid head cover to reveal himself to Montana Max, when then has his jaw dropped in utter disbelief when he saw this person, to whom he remembers since the Summer Vacation fiasco. Montana, staring at the eyes of the Master, whom is still in covered darkness, quickly then responded by saying this:

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

[Fade to Black]

Who could this Great Master of Perfecto Prep's fraternal block known as the Brotherhood of Deceit be, known to put comedy to utter pain? Whatever it is, I don't like the sound of their plans now that they got Montana Max into the fray, alongside the Magis of the Order Plucky Duck.

[9:00pm]

The weather was still not like itself at nine o'clock in the evening down at Acme Acres, but it was a tad bit softer now it was no longer threatening as what they were predicting. As for Pepé Le Pew, who recently was on a roller coaster ride when he saw something that his maid wore when coming by to help made him excited, now he finally got a well-concocted script to initiate a duet with his elite student Fifi La Fume. However, his excitation made him sweat heavily, and everything he's thinking whether or not this maid got him completely in the mood for something. He had the fans rolling to cool while reviewing his script that he made for the duet, and decided that in his best interest to title the script "Chateau d'Lamour Oeil pour Oeil," translated to "Eye to Eye at the Cottage of Love." However, just as he was about to saying part of his lines, he immediately blacked out from excitement...and if I'm not mistaken, got his "life swimmers" drained. I don't know whether or not this maid has got the hots for Pepé, but for the Mastermind, he never meant to have his "swimmers" drained out from his excitement and never meant to do something sexually. It was probably hormones or something. Back at the home of Buster Bunny, everything was quiet, calm, yet for the blue rabbit, his anger was no longer a threat to his studies and to his loving girlfriend that she cannot let go of because of what will happen next if he gets angry again. Good thing Hamton left just before they finished making out because Hamton got his $500 in working money for tidying up Buster's place perfectly just before Buster and Babs had at it. As for Fifi...well, only time will tell if things will get better for Fifi if Pepé decides not to take those roles he has been offered to and stay to help Fifi La Fume...unless things can happen in a quick of a flash. The harsh reality has been shown, especially revealing one of the masters who were from Acme but graduated with Perfecto en clandestin. But who is the person dubbed the Great Master, also known as H.O.M.E.? Who can this person be?

_End of First Session_

- Author's Notes -

+ The Brotherhood of Deceit is mostly a quasi-Freemason fraternity known for putting stars into their own misery, killing their careers in the process. Plucky rose from Brother to Magis despite being labeled as a failure by South Lingo Professor Foghorn Leghorn, and was known to be as a graduate of Perfecto en clandestin (in secrecy) in order to deceive his former friends. Montana's a special case because of his hatred for Acme Looniversity and never had any aminosity towards the closed-down Preparatory.

+ MERA is the acronym title for Professor Le Pew, known as the Mastermind of Enigmatic Romance Acting, can be called MERA Le Pew, or Mastermind.


	2. Cutlass Severity

Misunderstood (The Stench of Heartbreak)

Session II: Cutlass Chokehold / Severity of One's Vulgar Tongue

[Acme Acres / 9:00pm]

The sound of a massive lightning strike all around the Metropolitan Area of Acme Acres startled the residents right out of the gate as the weather began to ravage the city, but for some people, it might be a sign for the things to come. However, that is not the case here. Everyone knows that when Summer arrives, there will be a lot of rainstorms coming by to hit the area. But, this is very different than the story I am telling you about. Acme Looniversity, Acme Acre's prestigious school, was named the sole school to be candidate for the Warner Award for the School of the Performing Arts after its nemesis, Perfecto Prep, went down in total shame after being caught by their cheating ways and from their physical and verbal abuse towards the Acme Looniversity students. From that time, while everyone went away early due to the classes being cancelled, Buster Bunny had to contend with his broiling anger towards the nefarious insulter, Plucky Duck, after hearing about his fiftieth time of being caught cheating from Foghorn Leghorn, professor of South Lingo, insulting various students, and was known for going on an illegal date with Lola Bunny, the ousted professor who was called the worst teacher ever due to her being airheaded and downright dumb. Buster's girlfriend, Babs Bunny, had tried everything to keep her beloved boyfriend from blowing a major gasket, yet nothing would make Buster feel better. Hamton managed to save the day for Buster when he extracted the angry version of him with sucrose and Cherry Bomb Peppers, causing not only the angry version to get out of Buster, but causing havoc inside his home. The angry one was sent packing via being flushed down the toilet after Hamton socked him hard in the face. Buster, on the other hand, needed something to douse the flames that were popping inside of his mouth due to Hamton's method being coarse in nature. But Babs managed to calm her boyfriend down by dunking him in ice-cold water from the bathtub, and it worked out perfectly, even though it got steamy once the two began making out after that intense method Hamton did, but no matter what, everything went calm according to plan. However, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Acme Looniversity's elite student, Fifi La Fume, was in the epicenter of propaganda that was initiated by the greedy, loudmouth, temper-prone student Montana Max, causing some to speculate whether or not the Valedictorian is either depressed, angry, or in desperation for someone in mind. Although the rumors are not true, many students are falling for the propaganda, except for Hamton, Buster, Babs, Sneezer, Calamity, Mary Melody, and Gogo the Hall Monitor because they believed that Fifi is being tracked down by someone who eventually screwed her over for another woman, eventually leading to the untrue propaganda. Fifi, on the other hand, has been on an emotional roller coaster ride because of her favorite idol, the Mastermind of Enigmatic Romance Acting, Pepé Le Pew. One reason: Acting and Emotions. Fifi recently praised her favorite professor for his three-part solo project called "Chocolate Fondue," which was a story about a madam from Lyon who swindled the protagonist's money, house, and his collection of champagne to entice the gentleman of France. Fifi was astounded from her professor's acting skills and his emotions from being angry without violent tendencies to asking her nicely about why she swindled her lover like that. Pepé, on the other hand, who managed to be helped when Fifi stepped out to hand him a scraper to scrape off the hardened chocolate from the fondue part, placed himself into the center of Fifi's personal feelings. Although Pepé's trying to stay away from pursuing emotional feelings toward the hard-luck purple skunk, he will never refuse himself to help Fifi out and make her the most viable person to succeed as the MERA, the Mastermind, that is. For Fifi, she doesn't want to lose her favorite person to films and stardom. Pepé's the same, but even if he was to go back to films after being backstabbed by Penelope a long time ago, it's going to be hard to either stay as a professor or become a new sensation...or maybe neither one of them. But, the charade is far from over, and this time, it will be involving Montana's new allegiance. He recently got an invitation to Perfecto Prep, but when he arrived on time to see what the hubbub is about, he got a major surprise when a member of Perfecto, dressed in a druid uniform, with his head concealed from his hood, took him to the Great Hall where in a flash, he was introduced to the Brotherhood of Deceit, known as being the Freemason-style fraternity dedicated to putting cartoon stars into their own misery by deceit, propaganda, mischief, and greed. Montana, blindfolded, told the brotherhood that he was willing to betray Acme Looniversity in favor of ridding the recognition of the Warner Award and to ridding the "scourge," which recently the Great Master heard that it has to do with the elite student, the Valedictorian Fifi La Fume. Alongside the Magis, who was revealed to be Plucky Duck, graduate _en clandestin_ to Perfecto Prep, everyone revealed themselves to their newfound brother, especially the Great Master, who was revealed to Montana, and soon, Montana was totally in shock about this person he is seeing in his eyes for the first time. During the initiation rite on a March 11th at 8:30pm at the Great Hall of Perfecto Prep, the Great Master approached to Montana, who was still in a state of shock, and said the following:

"Brother Max, why so shock to see the Great Master of my beloved brotherhood? It looked like to me you were about to punch yourself silly without reason."

"I don't believe it," said Montana while still kneeling toward the stand, "after all these years that malignant animal killer had put you through a chokehold in thinking that you were a pet, you became the Great Master of the Brotherhood of Deceit, and not only that, I sense that you are the graduate that had escaped the repercussions after your school went rock bottom, am I right?"

"You are correct, Brother Max," said the Master. "Never before in my life has that I was going to end up in the grave by that bratty animal lover Elmyra Duff unless I had to kill myself justed to escape. But since the day I escaped, I had been thinking to myself of how we can recreate the decade war that caused us to lose thanks to those assholes you called Babs, Buster, and their impure slag Hamton. Thanks to you now, we can finally become the beneficial factor in stopping the recognition of the Warner Award and put an end to that purple whore you called Fifi La Fume, to whom Johnny Pew had screwed over for another whore I wanted to be with."

"Johnny," said Montana Max as he finally rose up for the Great Master. "Johnny Pew. Known to everyone as the Biker Actor who was scorned by various actors who didn't want a motorcyclist to act because of his arrogant attitude and was thrown out after only two films. Now I remember everything. I remember you going out with that other skunk that you got driven to be with, aren't you?"

Just before the Great Master wanted to speak about it, the Viper Regni, who revealed to himself as Roderick Rat, said to Montana:

"Brother Max, sorry to interrupt, but the Great Master has decided to keep his methods in secrecy because of what he did to the skunk that he would not talk about. Besides, it's none of your..."

"Viper Regni, stop," said Johnny. "This worthy brother knows about my intentions very well. Anybody who recognizes my devious intentions when seeing about it will be permitted to hear about it. It's indeed something that I wanted to tell you about, but I won't tell you who this person is and about her traits. All I do know is that she was perfect enough to make me do the bidding. I swindled her money, her car, her house, even having the balls to take away her precious wines. She was a wine expert, a female sommelier. I took it all, except for one, where I opened it, and mixed it with baking soda to make it like I creamed her while she was asleep. To be exact, I ruined her career as a Pin-Up Girl and made her work as a maid to that idiot professor you called Pepé Le Pew. How crazy can you get?"

"Son of a bitch," said Montana as he began to say his words. "You sure know how to make a person's life a living misery. No matter what, I want to see the same thing if we do ever infiltrate the school in order to make that Fifi La Fume miserable since I initiated that propaganda about her. I'll make that whore's life so miserable, she'll try to put a bullet up on her head and think that it's like trying to execute Roger Rabbit in a canister of Dip, but make it worse. I'll do whatever it takes to rid the recognition of that damn award and that whore from Acme Looniversity. EXCELSIS MAL!"

Suddenly, everyone, especially the Great Master, started chanting Excelsis Mal, known as Excel Badness!, hoping that their mission coming up will be a success in the long running. However, I feel that the story that Johnny Pew had told Montana about must've lifted a page from Pepé's solo project but in reverse, only it's in real life. Whatever it is, sooner or later, shit will indeed hit the fan.

[Acme Looniversity / ERA Theater Classroom / March 12 at 9:00am]

Morning arrived again at Acme Looniversity, but it was getting very close to Friday as they were getting ready to be presented with the Warner Award, especially setting up the Mel Blanc Gym for the special occasion. While everyone was in class, inside the ERA Classroom, Pepé was preparing to get all the pages that he created and printed set up in order to share it with Fifi La Fume for the duet "Chateau d'Lamour Oeil Pour Oeil" that he will be presenting towards the small class before Friday. Pepé was trying to make sure he doesn't use any forms of language that will incite a controversy, such as "L'amour," his codeword for sex. After finishing up his review, he got the pages set and stashed away in his desk, hopefully by midday, he'll practice the script with Fifi La Fume. However, as he was about to get his setting cleaned up, a knock on the door sounded and Pepé immediately said:

"Whoso it is?"

"T.t.t.t.t.t.t.t.t., Professor Porky Pig," said Porky.

"Come on in," said Pepé as he saw Porky Pig standing still at the doorway. He heard Porky say this:

"You b.b.b.b.b. must come by to the faculty hall, MERA Le Pew. A c.c.c.c.c.c. piece of propaganda and contraband has been found inside a student's locker area."

"Ah, fils de pute," said Pepé in disdain, "really? Why is it that so many enfants (kids) these days want to be so bad to the bone?"

Pepé left the theater classroom to be with the other faculty staff to talk about the contraband and piece of propaganda that was left inside the locker area. However, while that was happening, hiding around the trash bins, Plucky and Montana, forming a cohesive team, quickly got out of the bins and headed quietly towards one locker, titled "4TW", and started cracking the locker combination using a encoder to find out the numbers for the combination. Plucky looked ahead to make sure no one is seeing them breaking into a locker area. However, Gogo, the Hall Monitor, was looking around to make sure no one was truant in class otherwise they're going to get it. Plucky warned Montana Max:

"Be advisable, Montana Max. That gaywad of a hall monitor is patrolling this area and he has intentions to sound the blaring alarm if we are spotted. We need to be careful."

"Like I give a shit to that crass dodo, Plucky," said Montana while using his gadget to crack the code. "Besides, he's just got shit for brains in his minds despite working for Wackyland, which I think it's nothing but a reckless place for has-been actors and CarPops. But I question one thing in mind: Why is he not miserable? That's all I got to say. (Sees the combination coming by) I almost got the combination. Stand by, Plucky."

Plucky was getting a bit nervous because Foghorn might end up catching the nefarious schemer and try to put more pressure on the staff to expel him from the Looniversity. However, they did not know about Foghorn being at an emergency meeting held by Superintendent Bugs Bunny, which could be the benefactor for the two. Soon, Montana managed to get the combination and quickly whispered it to Plucky before waiting for the next phase of their scheme. However, Gogo noticed some dirty footprints, albeit mildly, tracking towards Locker 4TW, but he did not blare the alarm as it might be some accidental stepping into soggy grass or mud. But no problem for Gogo, a quick shine on the floor and quickly said:

"Shine-on the floo' for the dodo Gogo!"

So much for his unusual play on words. Anyway, as Montana and Plucky parted both ways, something was not pleasing the professors and staff inside the Faculty Hall. Superintendent Bugs Bunny was in a fervor mood after finding out that one student did the unthinkable of all against a fellow student behind his or her back. He said:

"Take a look inside this duffel bag and see for yourselves why one student is trying to put a student of high caliber in danger of losing credentials. Once you investigate the bag with the contraband, give me a reason of the cause, docs."

Counselor Sylvester, right out of the dock, immediately said when he grabbed a "bing-bong" comic strip, an unusual slang term for "porn":

"Hmm, kind of odd I might say, but it looks to me this perpetrator wanted to stash a nasty strip straight inside the pockets of the locker area. But for what, let a good person get caught in reading pornography in school? Aiga. Principal Fudd, anything that triggers your mind?"

"Well," he began, "by the wooks of this piece of wapper I am howding, the title ended up weeding "ShieldGuard," which wooks to me that this fool wanted to do something nasty on someone...possibly fill something up when pwocuwing the package. (Sniff) smewls wubbewy, too, must've been used."

"Pepé," said Bugs, "found anything that looks interested in finding out the clues?"

As Pepé was about to dig inside the bag, he came across a propaganda note, but when he grabbed it, a liquid substance grabbed hold onto Pepé's hands, causing the professor to back off and immediately said:

"Monsieur Superintendent Bunny, forgive me for why I have jumped, but it is the say that bag must be filled with a very icky substance that is staining that letter of propaganda. Not only that... (sniffs) something tells me we got a bunch of mischievous enfants known as bullies that want to harm one of our elite students of Acme Looniversity, for I take not. The liquid is liquefied bicarbonate soda mixed with fluids of our "vas deferens!"

"V.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v. vas deferens?" said Porky Pig struggling. "But, MERA Le Pew, how do you know it's just a silly j.j.j.j.j.j. prank instead of real human liquid?"

"Hmm," said Professor Leghorn. "Liquefied bicarbonate soda mixed with the fluids of what MERA Le Pew said about. Something tells me that these bullies want to put a damper into the student's life by staining them in that faux mixture to contradict like what we southerners call a White Russian, slang for semen."

"S.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s.s...say what?" said Porky Pig again with the stutter. Sylvester, cringing at the fact that the faux mixture felt like it was real, stepped out to go to the bathroom and puke out that degrading idea out of his system. Bugs and Elmer did not like this piece of what they called "propaganda" because they think it's nothing more than a ploy to stop Acme Loo from getting the award they really wanted. Bugs said this:

"I don't know how I am going to stomach this crap, but by the looks of it, being that abusive to pull such a dirty prank in slipping in porno magazines into a locker area while placing in rubbers into the slits to indicate they were going to use them for something, and then trying to find out the note that was written...too little, too late, the faux semen liquid has written the letter off its ink. Whatever the case is, we need to find out who wrote this bloody letter. I'll get a hold of Shirley MacLoon to find out who the mastermind of this terrible plot is and we can find the answer. Those damn bullies are not going to get away with this pretty easily, not by a long shot."

Ah, yes, Shirley MacLoon. Bugs must've had an idea up in his sleeves just in case this situation was going to end up severe. Shirley MacLoon, if you must know, is the only friend of Babs, Buster, Hamton, and Fifi to graduate early and earning her degree of her craft: Psychosis and Mind Games. To the staff and friends, Shirley's psychological mind can really help the staff in finding out who the person is to catch for the items that were found near the locker area. Pepé, on the other hand, was beginning to worry about the situation, knowing that the target for the person to stain the reputation has to be...a girl. Pepé, starting to sweat in anxiety, said to himself:

"Fils de pute. Moi has got a bad feeling about that situation I have been looking at. Propaganda note, "l'amour" magazines, rubbers, a white mixture joking as something coming out of our private parts...I feel like I am in my own story that I just made. But, it's in reverse. I hope my script is all right."

Pepé wasted no time in rushing back to Room 7Z to see if his duet project for Fifi La Fume was locked up and protected so no "enfant" as he calls for bullies will try to steal it in order to make the person miserable. Pepé should know by now, but he has yet to find out who the target victim is. While the scramble happened inside the Faculty Hall, inside the Lounge Cafe for the students, there was no scramble at all. Everyone felt cheery and delighted that Friday is coming by, Spring Break is on its way, and also the presentation of the Warner Award, colloquially known as WASPA from Slangers around Acme Loo. But still, many people are still talking about the rumors flying around about Fifi La Fume, and it seems to me that it has yet to go away. However, when the people noticed that Fifi came in to have her luncheon, no one said a word, but not one single student was going to say something badly towards the hard-luck skunk. Why is that? We don't know. Fifi does have her concerns about the fellow students' silence towards her, but she didn't want to swirl it right around her head, otherwise, it would be hazardous to her career. At one of the lounge tables, Buster and his girlfriend, Babs, were sitting down to a healthy Carrot Stock, as they refer to as a light lunch, despite having carrots as the form of shake to drink off of. Buster has been feeling completely good after Hamton gave the Angry Red Buster a run for his money after taking that soul out with the Cherry Bomb Peppers and sucrose, and so far that has made Babs happier than ever to no longer seeing a broiling, angry Buster Bunny. Yet, something was missing at the table. Buster said to Babs:

"Hmm, let's see here now. What am I missing? Shake, no. Our carrot stock lunch, no. Hey, Babs, not to be a cack, but is it just me, or we're missing something at the table because something's not right here."

"I am about to say the same thing, Buster," said Babs as she gave Buster this direct answer. "And believe me, it's pissing me off big time. We haven't seen Fifi La Fume at the Lounge Cafe in over a week. She must be really busy with her preparation for her career, but also, I can't quite put my finger on it about this rumor about her being desperate. It's been banging my head for a day now. I still don't get it. It looks like to me that Fifi is being bullied right behind her back."

"Even so," said Buster in response, "we have yet to find some evidence on the bullshit that has been spreading, and it smells awfully atrocious to my advantage point. But despite that, hopefully we can talk to Fifi and get to the bottom of this mess."

"Talk about what?" said Fifi as the two bunnies quickly turned heads towards to Fifi La Fume, who immediately was looking straight at the faces of the two concerned bunnies. Babs, closer from slurring her speech, said to Fifi calmly:

"Ugh, Fifi, what a nice surprise for you to...come by today, and such. I had a thought that you were going to be gone all day handling your studies and such?"

"Don't be silly, Mme. Babs," said Fifi with a mild smile on her face. "My studies don't integrate on Thursdays and Fridays. Besides, I have been way ahead of time in assignments and such, so that's one reason why I loaded off the schedule to have lunch with you... Huh? Hey, where did my bestie Monsieur Ham Ham go? It's not like him to miss a nice lunch with the Smart Bunch here."

I forgot to mention that during her relationship with Hamton before his higher calling, Fifi usually referred to Hamtom as Ham Ham, a playful word in her romantic days with the curious pig. Buster responded by saying:

"He's like you, Fifi, except he's preparing to get into a Southern Comedy Battle with Larry the Cable Guy. He just got an invitation to see who the better brain of the southern bunch is."

"I see," said Fifi as she began to sit down, but then...

"Well, I hope he will be coming by soon because I just need to talk to him about something because it's been very troubling since last night when the MERA was on television before I went to sleep."

"Hmm?" said Buster. "MERA Pepé Le Pew was on television?"

"Oui," said Fifi in French, "he was on television, under that tabloid interview on Entertoonment Tonight. They were talking about him going back to stardom with a couple of films that I had never heard of before, but they're going to be remakes of it. The films that I have never heard of are from the 1960s to the early 90s. For some other reasons, they are going to be waiting for the MERA's decision by Saturday after we begin our festivities of Spring Break."

"No matter what, Fifi," said Buster, "it's such a great thing for Pepé to get back into stardom with the films they're going to make. I think that it will be best for moral support when he makes the decision on Saturday."

"You got it all wrong, M. Bunny," said Fifi negatively. "That's not the reason about me giving moral support to the idol that I have been thinking of ever since."

Buster immediately took a hard gulp of his food after hearing about Fifi's thoughts of Pepé Le Pew. Immediately out of the ballpark, he said to Fifi:

"You're thinking...about the Professor, formally a Smellologist, then a Mastermind for the ERA class that has only ten classmates, including you, all this time? Why?"

"Why?" said Fifi beginning to tear. "Why asking me such a "why" question, M. Bunny? You never were a "why" guy when we were in love as teenagers before we started growing up."

"Fifi," said Babs, "what my boyfriend is telling you is that the holdup on why you're so emotional about the MERA at Acme Looniversity is causing all the people to be concerned of you. How come you're starting to feel emotional towards Pepé Le Pew?"

Fifi, resisting to keep the feelings about the MERA a secret, had no choice but to say it, but she then said to the two:

"I am afraid that if we start talking about my feelings about the professor, this will send this tailspin towards the superintendent and his staff. We need to find a quiet place for us to discuss it. I hope Pepé doesn't mind us at the Prop Shop."

Buster and Babs agreed to take their secret talk down at the ERA Prop Shop since the area is medium size but sound proof so neither student can become the eavesdropper when either dressing or practicing their performances for their solos or duets. However, now that the cat's out of the bag about Fifi's emotions and her feelings towards her idol, they are more concerned about the bullies tracking her down than the people hearing the false propaganda. As they were about to leave the lounge, over to the South Lingo Classroom, Hamton Pig was beginning to exit out of the classroom after having a mock comedy battle with Professor Foghorn Leghorn so he can prepare himself to be in the first ever Southern Comedy Battle against the local Hollywood Redneck Larry the Cable Guy. Not much recognized in the Looney Tunes circles, but highly recognizable, including his tours with the best Southern Comedians on the block, including Bill Engvall and Jeff Foxworthy. Hamton is well prepared to take his roots of Southern Comedy to the next level and he is not ashamed to say that he wants to battle Larry in the best way. No violence, no fistfights, no nothing. Just pure comedy talk. However, just as he was about to get his things in the locker and get his lunch taken care, Montana and Plucky were hiding into the Plant Pots next to the restrooms, trying to figure out on how to get into the next phase of their plan. Montana, stoically looking at Hamton and his locker area, next to where they hacked the code to open their target locker, phoned Johnny and said this:

"Come in, Master Johnny. Come in, Master Johnny. Brother Montana Max speaking. We are in process of starting the second phase of the test."

"This is Master Johnny," said Johnny on phone. "However, I've got some bad news to tell you. Magis Plucky Duck has found out that his bag full of pornographic magazines, a propaganda note, and his mixture of bicarbonate soda and our "white shiner" has been confiscated earlier this morning. It looked like one of the professors might've found it stranded at the Lounge Cafe during the breakfast hours."

"You son of a bitch," said Montana to Plucky, "why did you have to tell him about your bag being confiscated?"

"How the fuck should I know, Montana," said Plucky. "I didn't want to get caught by your goddamn mentor, Yosemite Sam! He was roaming the area as a secondary truant officer! Probably that southern hick must've found the bag when he came in."

"Well, no matter," said Johnny on phone, "we did, on the other hand, got Pepé Le Pew so panicky on the white substance that he accidentally touch while grabbing the note. Now, I just found out from Viper Regni Roderick that Pepé is now trying to see if he can take out that so-called duet that he has made for that purple skunk whore to see if she can become the appointed heiress to the title of MERA and stash it away carefully to a safer place. Now, we need to get our hands on that foul pig that was the former boyfriend to Fifi La Fume. Have you guys got the maiden lingerie outfit near you guys?"

"I have stashed it inside the men's restroom near our side, Master," said Montana Max. "We are in process of getting the lingerie inside that locker we just deciphered. We'll create a diversion and bind the pig tightly and give him the ol "Make it or Break it" technique. I'm going to find that guilty conscience within a matter of seconds."

"Roger, Brother Max," said Johnny on phone. "I'll have the Viper Regni come by with a progress report by nighttime when the job is done. Follow every track of that hog as close as you can without getting caught. Meet back at the Great Hall when the job is complete. Great Master, over and out."

After a lengthy discussion on phone with the Great Master of Perfecto Prep about their next plan of attack, Plucky quickly pulled out a unbreakable rope and an apple and said to Montana:

"Ready to have ourselves a torturous roast, Brother Max?"

"Let's," said Montana as they prepare to track Hamton Pig, following him closer to the Mel Blanc Gym where he is going to run a few circles and play basketball before finishing the day. Meanwhile, upstairs to the ERA Prop Shop, Buster, Babs, and Fifi La Fume were in the room together, but for a good reason. The walls are sound proof so no one can be disturbed from a quick costume change or from practicing their lines. But for the three, it was serious business. Not for being funny, not for being dramatic, but for personal stances. Fifi only wanted this talk to be secretive because she fears of a possible backlash between the staff, the people she knows, her rank as a valedictorian, and the threat of bullies, which she fears that they're tracking her every step. Fifi said while handling the conversation with Buster and Babs:

"I know it's hard to swallow every bit of the emotions I had to endure since the final year had started in Acme Looniversity, but controlling the emotions was never meant to be that easy. I know you bunnies have been the moral supporters for me being as a well renown basketball player for Acme Loo, a poet of different varieties, and of course, acting. But, now, I am starting to have that month of heartaches once again. And to think I was going to stop with that crap I had gone through since that fiasco."

"You mean...," said Babs Bunny, while Fifi said in response:

"Oui. I felt that the brunt of him betraying moi heart and the picture that he snatched in front of me at the local megaplex in order to allow that pink skunk to have the autograph. I still remember having those nightmares of Johnny Pew betraying my heart. Le sigh. Now, I feel that I am falling through the cracks again with the untrue propaganda that has been tracking around me after Valentines Day, thinking that the Valentine I will be having would be my professor of ERA, MERA Pepé Le Pew. I dismissed that whole garbage because I was afraid to ever fall in love with the ecstatic professor. I didn't want to fall in love again after Hamton and I broke off the relationship on account of his higher calling."

"Well, that's because he didn't want to spoil the reputation of his family to ever think about getting laid," said Buster in response. "In my own words, he went to begin his local studies of South Comedy here and at a local yeshiva. To me, you were the perfect couple after the junior prom years back, but then things went afoul after destroying Perfecto Prep through our comedic bare hands, and it had to do with Plucky's former mentor, Daffy Duck. Daffy was trying to ruin the professors with that stupid piece of shit law called the Expert Act, which had the moral supports by the assassins of comedy, the Moral Guardians. These people are wicked as fuck."

"Buster!" shouted Babs. "Cool it with the language there, babe."

"Like shit I should know," said Buster in fierce response. "That law to me was going to be the target point for Daffy's personal desires to see professors suffer because they had hearts towards their pupils. However, Daffy did this because of Plucky's illegal date with the idiot with a blonde attitude, not to mention being a loose cannon."

"Lola?" said Fifi. Buster replied:

"Yes, Lola Bunny. To be quite honest, frankly, I wanted to spout a ton of garbage on her face because she didn't want to teach. She wanted to date one of us. Daffy was trying to label anyone who has a relationship with their pupils under or within the age of 18 as CarPops. I had a feeling this Looniversity would go down the tubes if that had happened, but thank goodness it did not, and luckily your mentor was not affected because he was coming back from a sabbatical to become the mastermind. But speaking of which, Fifi, about that question between you and the MERA. Do you seriously have a stronger, personal bond with Pepé Le Pew?"

Fifi was biting onto her knuckle, knowing that she was afraid to fess up about her feelings with Pepé. Finally, she swallowed her emotions and said to Buster:

"I do. And the reason is because we are hard-luck people who want to strive for love. However, I never expressed any romantic feelings with Pepé because we don't want to get caught in the line of fire of Monsieur Bugs Bunny or Monsieur Principal Fudd because I know it is illegal to commit to a relationship with each other."

Babs said to Fifi in response:

"It's not, anymore, Fifi. Just remember, after Daffy was jailed for embezzlement and enticing Shirley MacLoon with money, the Expert Act was struck down in favor of the Comedy Law, which will allow any professor of fine arts to be in a relationship to a person aged 18 or when graduated, just as long they are truthful and not comedic liars. I was going to respond to this feeling of you and Pepé, but I opted not to get in the fray. But, Fifi, don't worry a damn thing about it. If you start to get a little bit closer to your favorite idol, you just need to look him in the eye, brave your strong words, tell him truthfully, and do what it is best for you in your mind. I want you to become stronger in the final months ahead of us and graduate with us at the top of the flock. We believe in you, Fifi, and we just don't want you going down in the dumps because of this situation."

"And what will happen if we do l'amour?" said Fifi, using Pepé's slang. Buster said this:

"That's a tricky subject, Fifi, but right now, it's best not to think about it. If you're afraid to tackle that subject, try talking to Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah. She knows everything about what you said, l'amour."

"Hepzibah?" said Fifi in shock, but then she remembers everything about Hepzibah's tackling of subjects, hard through the downright unimaginable. Fifi then said:

"I haven't heard from her since oh three years up. I wonder how she's up to now since she moved towards Hollywood to pursue in making movies based on her heritage?"

While the talking happened, Pepé was near the door towards the ERA Prop Shop to take the script that he has in his hands and stash it in the closet so it will be well protected because of the upcoming threat of bullies. However, in his mind, he was hearing Fifi's soft-tone voice inside the room and when she was thinking about Hepzibah, it struck Pepé's mind. He said silently:

"Hepzibah. Madame Mam'selle Hepzibah. How is it that Fifi knew about her since her early years in this Looniversity. (Shaking his hands) I think I should know by now. She's afraid to tell me something about moi, but not in a negative sense. Is it just to me or Fifi is afraid to fall in love with the greatest Mastermind of all acting? (Sighs) hard for moi to stray off from forming a relationship with the purple skunk, but...I am...I am not ready for that yet. But I don't want to ruin poor Fifi's heart. I must find out the reasons why...for myself."

Realizing the fate towards the MERA and Fifi La Fume's personal feelings, it will only be a matter of time before facing with Hepzibah for some advice, especially knowing that Fifi might need to tackle the l'amour subject without hesitation. Meanwhile, at the Mel Blanc Gym, most of the students were out there having a friendly basketball game match against each other before calling it a day, but Hamton was not there to play. What happened? Well, for him, he ended up hitting a trap just before the students came by to the gym. Montana and Plucky ended up grabbing Hamton and tying him up so he won't try escaping from their treacherous techniques. Inside the Locker Room, Hamton was hanging upside-down while waiting to be submerged in icy-cold water by Plucky and Montana Max, hoping to do something extremely ugly towards the smart student. Montana, grabbing hold of the rope and tying it to a pole until further notice, said to Plucky:

"Oh, yeah. (Evil snicker) iced cold water inside a metallic tub, ready to submerge this piece of swine shit so we can torture him maniacally until he gives in to our desires. Why didn't I think of this in the first place?"

"No matter, Brother Max," said Plucky as he then dumped a bag of Epsom salt and paprika to make the water intolerable to Hamton Pig because they have also found a huge weak spot in Hamton: he's afraid of Epsom salt. One reason: he had a terrible rash that caused the bullies to laugh extremely hard towards him. The rash didn't last long and the bullies had their last laugh. That kind of abuse made Hamton squeal in fear because of the chemicals in Epsom, and for him, it's deadly. But for Montana and Plucky, it is one of the Brotherhood's tactics in terrorizing the comedic student to do their will or face the cold, briny dunk. Plucky then said to Hamton while looking up:

"How's the view coming from up above, Hammy my boy?"

Hamton, who couldn't say a word after seeing Plucky siding with Montana Max, said to Plucky without resorting to anger:

"Plucky, have you gone ethereally insane? How could you be so crude to me after all these years? You would never resort to doing such an atrocious act, will you?"

"Yawn," said Plucky sarcastically. "You're the same Hamton that I have seen before. Not prone to anger when in a crazy situation like this. However, it's the same old tired shit that I have to put up with you. Luckily enough we can extract that out of your stinking ass with your fear of this chemical I heard that you got eczema for at least a week."

"Eczema?" said Hamton in concern. "Are you that inept, Plucky? I never developed that kind of condition! I just had a bad rash! Come on, gosh darn it, why are you doing this to me?"

"I'll tell you why," began the loudmouth Montana Max, "because I am so fed up with your stupid comedy shit and such, and also for what happened with Perfecto Prep after they went belly down from your tactics to stop them. That Warner Award was supposed to be handed to Perfecto, not you, and now it's nothing but a piece of shit that we are going to try to rid of."

"You're helping Perfecto Prep?" said Hamton, but before he could say a word, Plucky gave the order to lower Hamton closer to the briny ice-cold bath, but halted to give Hamton more fear into his soul from his fear of the Epsom-laced water. Plucky immediately said this to Hamton, sweating in fear:

"Heheheh. Getting closer from having another rash attack, I take it. Well, Hammy, should I say so, if you don't want to get yourself dipped into that icy, cold water filled with paprika and Epsom salt, we can always let you go, unless you do something for us."

Hamton, fearing that if he sides with Hamton and Montana, he would be shunned by his fellow peers, told Plucky in response:

"I can't. I just can't. How the heck can I do this to my friends if I side with you? I want to graduate with my best friends all together."

"Perhaps this would make you change your mind," said Montana as he wrote in a very derogative word on a blank sheet of paper and showed it to Hamton, which then caused him to jerk his movements mildly, but he then said:

"You wouldn't dare?"

"I will, Hamton," said Montana as he puts the word away. "That "k" word will make even the best family of your weak ancestry shit in their pants. But, also... oh, fuck that, I rather not give away to you, but Hamton, this is the only way out if you decide to help us. Keep refusing, it will be blared out in your face while dunking your head into the water. Not only that, it will be blared out in front of your friends. So, what'll it be, Hamton? Insult or Freedom?"

Hamton, fearing the possible two evils to overcome, had decided to just do what they need to do if they ever going to leave him alone, otherwise that insult will drive him lunatic. Hamton then replied:

"I...I accept your bidding. I have no choice. Do what you must do to leave me be!"

"That's an answer that I can accept," said Plucky with a chuckle. "Montana, move the metallic tub and untie our friend here. He has seen enough of this."

"Whatever you say, Magis Duck," said Montana as he moved the metallic tub and untied Hamton by orders of Plucky Duck...to do their bidding. And believe me, Hamton now has to be careful in his movements because anyone who spots Hamton doing the brotherhood's deceitful bidding could actually be Hamton's downfall and scrutiny...unintentionally speaking. Whatever it is, the hopes for the Warner Award to be taken away by the bullies' bidding from the Brotherhood of Deceit are in the works.

[4:00PM]

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and all classes were done for the day until tomorrow, where the Warner Award will soon be presented at the hands of Acme Looniversity, soon to seal the legacy of the prestigious landmark in all of Acme Acres. That is, unless you're Montana Max or Plucky Duck. While everyone dispersed, Plucky and Montana guided Hamton, their pawn, to Locker 4TW, where they will put something inside the locker to further expand their mission to rid the Warner Award, and of course, their enemy, which they still considered it as the "scourge." Hamton, a little weary of doing someone's dreadful bidding, but having no choice, asked Plucky this:

"I need to ask you something, Plucky, and please, don't get all tissed about it. Why are we next door closer to my locker and such?"

"Well, Hamton, my boy," began Plucky Duck, "it seems to me that we have ourselves a little problem concerning the little walking bitch that has been flaunting around her vivacious curves, her sense of personality, wits, and of course, the knowledge in the field of acting. However, Hammy, we're not going to tell you who this beautiful, vivacious girl is, but... (Hands him a white box) I thought it would be best to give her the ultimate gift so therefore she can remember herself by to know where this person got it from. And besides, it's for the better of yourself. (Turns around and walks away) unless he has got a hankering to "pull the pork" out of his ding-a-ling. (Laughs sarcastically)"

Hamton hasn't got a clue on what this package was, but seeing that there was no one in the halls, not even the staff, Gogo, and Pete Puma, he decided to take a sneak peak of what was inside the box. But then, his face ended up being turned sour as he was about to put in a lingerie costume inside the locker that has designs in a similar trait of a maiden in Provence, France. Hamton was horrified now that he has finally figured out what the hell was going on with the propaganda that was looming inside the Looniversity. He froze in fear, fearing now that if he places the costume inside Fifi La Fume's locker room, which is mostly emptied, he feels to himself that he will be himself a shameful man and fearing for his friendship with Babs, Buster, and Fifi. Hamton then began to have a change of heart and shook his head in disagreement. However, vigilant as they are, Max and Plucky immediately wrote on a 10x10 card with two "K" letters from first to last, but leaving the remaining two letters blank. They are intimidating Hamton with that vehement "k" word that will send Hamton to a tailspin if he doesn't abide with Plucky and Montana's wishes. However, just as Hamton was about to take the huge risk and shoving the lingerie back into the box and slamming it onto Montana Max's face, he immediately saw Foghorn Leghorn walking around the hallways, always singing the minced version of Camptown Races to keep him happy. Hamton, feeling that he might get caught, hung the lingerie up and placed in the locker area...under pressure. Soon, he saw Foghorn coming by, just whistling his tune, but still a little red on his face. Foghorn said:

"Son, I say, son, you look red as a Barber Pole swirling the tides within your pink color. Did you got near someone you like?"

Hamton, trying not to blow his cover, said to him:

"Close, but not quite, Professor Leghorn. Unless you were referring to the former hot pin-up girl that we haven't seen in a while, then you're way off at third base."

"Hmm, that being true," said Foghorn in agreement. "But sometimes the higher calling can backtrack when you're re-interested in finding love. Oh, well, that's life in the ordinary, I might say. Don't be, I say, don't get nervous son. You'll have your comedy battle for tomorrow. Get some rest, son. I'll see you at the stage tomorrow. Too-da-loo."

"Ah, man," said Montana Max, "almost had to pull the pussy out of his dirty mouth. (Grabs the phone to call the Great Master) Great Master Johnny Pew, Brother Montana Max. Mission complete. Hamton has got the lingerie inside that skunk whore's locker area."

"Great," said the master on phone. "That's what I like to hear. Did you threaten him with that word that would severely put him at a standstill?"

"He almost got the horn blared with that word on him," said Montana Max, "but his weak spot is that Southern Hick in his class that came to see how he's doing. He got the lingerie inside the locker under pressure. (Sees Hamton rushing out) and now he has flown the coop. Looks like he's "wee-wee-wee" all the way home. Piece of shit student he is."

"Excellent," said Johnny. "It looks like our plan is now getting closer to reality. Now we must wait for the reaction when that purple whore finds out someone has stashed that lingerie inside her locker area. Pepé's soon gonna have a heart attack if his precious little bitch is heartbroken. Head back over to the Great Hall immediately. Mission successful!"

Montana and Plucky both gave handshakes to each other on a job well done, but almost had their cover blown if it weren't for Hamton's little fibbing. Whatever it is, it isn't going to be pretty tomorrow morning.

[Acme Acres Psychotic Shop / 5:00pm]

Clouds once again were forming up like storm clouds as Acme Acres began its next day of rain and thunder, yet one shop has yet to be effected due to the enormous crowd, in successive routes, coming in and getting any items to ease their mind, body, and soul, yet also booby traps for the unlucky ones. We are looking at the Psychotic Shop, a center known for reading minds, predictions, and if I am not mistaken, performing a type of rituals that would only be suitable for Thelema, yet for one person, she will only use it to help the ones not laughing: Chaos Magic. We are looking at Shirley MacLoon, age 19, the only person alongside her friends Buster, Babs, Hamton, and Fifi, to graduate at Acme Looniversity within her landmark career of Psychosis and Mind Games, and let me tell you something, when you mess with Shirley MacLoon, you could get the Royal Treatment, and believe me, you won't like it. However, the focal point at this time was within Superintendent Bugs Bunny and Main Principal Elmer Fudd because they need to find clues on what has been going on with the recent confiscation of the duffel bag that was full of porn magazines, rubbers, and white liquid acting like it was semen swirling around the bag. Elmer, a little concerned, said to Bugs:

"Aw you shew that Shirwey MacWoon might hewp us with what's going on with the situation of one paw-son?" said Elmer. "We still have no idea whose duffel bag bewongs to."

"Believe me, doc," said Bugs, "this is the only way that can guide us to the problematic situation that the bullies are doing. And I still have a feeling, alongside MERA Le Pew, that the target might be a girl. I am just worried as much as you, doc, so keep your head up high, but never your spirits low."

Soon, within a moment's notice, they approached to Shirley MacLoon, who has been practicing reading minds of other people without resorting to using incense. Suddenly, Shirley saw her former advisors at the store, and after finishing up her mind reading, she went by to them, albeit while floating in magic, and said to them in a valley girl tone:

"Like, Principal Bugs Bunny and Historian Elmer Fudd, it's such a pleasure to come by to see how I am doing in a short notice. My goodness, you sure didn't change when I left the school."

"Gweat thawt," said Elmer, "but, we do have changed for the better. I am a Pwincipal now. Bugs here got pwomoted to Sewperintendent right after you weft."

"Is that so," said Shirley while now on the ground. "No matter, like, though, but it's still a pleasure to come by. Anything you, like, got in mind that you need with?"

"Unfortunately, we do," said Bugs in a monotone voice. "I have a problem concerning about a recent threat coming around Acme Looniversity. Today, we just confiscated a duffel bag that was left inside the Lounge Cafe this morning and we have placed it in our offices for further investigation."

"Like what about?" said Shirley, using her slang saying as "What is in it?" Bugs replied:

"About ten copies of "Smack n' Screw" and "Putita" all together, two boxes of rubbers, and..."

"Halt, halt, halt," said Shirley, stopping Bugs' talking. "Did you just say "rubbers?"

"Yes, MacWoon," said Elmer, "Wubbers. However, foo me, I have never seen a wubber befoo in my wife."

"Like you're screwing me up, aren't you?" said Shirley. "Rubbers are nothing but a slang style for condoms, and believe me, I know a disgraced mallard that is doing all that dirty work just to appease a Great Master of that condemned school up in the mountain tops."

"Wait," said Bugs, "are you telling me...Plucky Duck has sided with Perfecto Prep?"

"Precisely," said Shirley. "He graduated _en clandestin_ and is being used as a mole to extract every exact detail on your credentials, the students, and someone's life in order to rid the recognition of the Warner Award. But that's the worse part of the news. Yosemite's successor has got an invitation to become a brother in their brotherhood dedicated to put us toons into our miseries. He's willing to usurp himself as student of Acme Looniversity to put us in shame...and to make Fifi La Fume suffer."

"Now we have figure owt the puzzle about this pwopaganda," said Elmer. "Someone is twying to make Fifi Wa Fume wike a has-been by finding her weakness owe-ver her stwengths. But, now that Pwucky Duck, the woost student ever in Acme Wooniversity, has sided with Perfecto Pwep, I have a hawnch that Fifi will become the first to be abused severewy."

"I, like, for the same thing, Mr. Fudd," said Shirley. "I am worried that they're going to make her feel miserable by saying to everyone that she's been acting like a slut for the past week and try to get them to believe, putting her, like, to the point of committing suicide, and it's not funny. I think it's time we play a little Mind Game with that no-good ex-boyfriend of mine so I can shove that dirty beak onto the crack of his ass, it don't know what hit him. But to encounter that plan, we need to get the students that are friends with Fifi. Buster, Babs, and Hamton are the only ones with great support for the hard-luck skunk."

"We have to do so," said Bugs, "or otherwise, we can kiss that award goodbye. Meet us tomorrow morning at the Main Office. It's time we rid the "scourge" of that pathetic excuse of a Daffy Duck. Thanks a lot, Shirley."

"Don't, like, mention it," said Shirley. "I'll make sure the Royal Treatment is in hand."

Bugs and Elmer saluted to Shirley in agreement and decided to head straight home so they can discuss the plan before heading straight towards to the presentation of the Warner Award.

[Acme Acres Junkyard / 7:00pm]

It was still raining all around Acme Acres whilst the storm was strengthening up, but for Pepé Le Pew, that's usually his A-game to bring some cool weather into the fray. He was taking his stroll around the metropolitan area before heading back over for the evening meal and rest, until he spotted the Acme Acres Junkyard, where in a moment's notice, saw the red derelict corvette smack centered at the junkyard, yet he is not aware that it is the homestead of Fifi La Fume. Pepé quietly said to himself:

"For is why the right mind of someone to actually live in a deserted piece of Chevrolet car instead of a warm, cozy, home like moi? Alors, no one would be able to purchase the junk inside of this Acme Junkyard place. Not worth it. (Sighs) I am just to find out where Fifi lives because this thought about her is kicking in my teeth. Right now is the not right to think about it. Me should go home."

Pepé was not aware that the derelict corvette being dead centered at the junkyards is the living quarters of Fifi La Fume, but he didn't want to be like a sneak and decided to head home for the night's rest. However, he's a little weary about Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah because Fifi might be thinking of tackling the most difficult subject to handle should she ever tangle into a relationship with the MERA of Acme Looniversity. Now Pepé would need to do the same thing and talk to Hepzibah about the "l'amour" subject. If you don't know, folks, Hepzibah was normally the most beautiful Cajun skunk to ever walk across the Louisiana Swamps during her years falling with the swamp resident Pogo. Many residents of the swamps still believe that Pogo and Hepzibah were perfectly bonded together and hopefully fill the love with marriage. However, Hepzibah opted to leave the swamps and enter the life of a movie star, influencing stars like Zsa Zsa and Eva Gabor, Catherine Hepburn, and Barbara Bach. Extremely successful, but like Pepe and Fifi, love was the curse factor. She missed Pogo dearly and finding other men was hard for her because she wanted a guy to be very proper and very courteous towards her. She had fifty dates during the time of her career, but...no luck and a lot were money-hungry. That was one reason why Hepzibah was never shown in public that much nor into movies because of the fiasco. She WAS planning to release her first movie called "Swamp Diaries," based on her life and love at the Louisiana Swamps, but she scrapped it, not only that, it cost Zorra Pictures, who has been part of the Moral Guardians' protest to bring in Daffy's EXPERT Act, their reputation. She was not aware of Zorra Pictures' activity with the conservative movement, which lead to their bankruptcy. But one thing's for certain, there's rumors that she still has her beautiful charm and flirty personality. While at the junkyard, inside the derelict corvette, Fifi La Fume, feeling a little bit under the weather because of spitting out her feelings about the MERA Pepé Le Pew in front of her friends, wanted to see if she can be able to reach Miss Hepzibah and try to set up a one-on-one conversation so she can be able to talk to someone about the situation without shame. She was looking at the directory book to find the phone number through the letter H, and luckily enough, she found the number, even the address of Hepzibah. Then, it knocked her mind into a thought. She immediately grabbed a piece of paper, an envelope, and a pen and wrote down a letter that she will send to Miss Hepzibah, including a photo as a back-up, just in case if Hepzibah ends up a little confused about the person she will have a conversation about. After writing down the letter, she placed it on an envelope, stamped it, and took it to the make-shift mailbox in a shape of a heart so the mailman can come by and send the letter to Hepzibah. But, Fifi's not aware of Tweety Pie, the residential Acme Flyover Carrier, who comes by to pick up any mail that was left astray during the afternoon pick-ups. During the time being, Tweety came by to pick up Fifi's letter to Hepzibah, in which it reads:

MISS MAM'SELLE HEPZIBAH,

7 CHERRY WOOD AVE.

ACME ACRES, CALIFORNIA 90554

Tweety saw the address and decided to fly over to the destination of where Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah is currently living. Hopefully, Fifi can find a way to get out of this entanglement if she is willing to risk it all to be with the MERA she adores personally.

[Great Hall of Perfecto Prep / 8:00pm]

At the Great Hall of Perfecto Prep, both Montana and Plucky were being commended by Great Master Johnny Pew for getting their ploy, Hamton J. Pig, to stuff the lingerie-styled costume inside the locker, albeit from Hamton's pressure when he saw Foghorn Leghorn coming into the fray. Nonetheless, Montana was pretty impressed on how they began to treat him like a worthy brother to the Perfecto Prep clan. But, the charade is far from over. During that time being, there was a banquet in honor of Montana Max filled with a ton of delicious foods for the brothers to indulge in, especially pig, boar, venison, including "Bambi," no pun intended. However, Montana was extremely happy that he managed to get some money from the mission that he undertook alongside Magis Plucky Duck. Johnny, on the other hand, has yet to get into the thick of things. He really wants to make Fifi suffer badly, but he needed an idea to really put her through the point of suicide. Suddenly, something has kicked his mind off pretty good. He remembered one time that he was in his private beach hut near the sandy shores of Redondo Beach, and from the time being, with his girlfriend. He remembered inside the hut that he was "getting head" after enticing his girlfriend a lot, but he was up to his own bag of tricks. He remembered having a video camera set up in a secret spot, possibly the vanity mirror, and from there, he had popped a supplement during the time of the sexual act. His girlfriend continued to suck out the living heck out of Johnny, until finally, after 20 minutes of "getting head," Johnny aimed his erect wand upwards and took twenty-five shots of his while liquid high into the air, while his girlfriend opened wide and got showered in Johnny's white goop. Johnny had remembered everything that was placed on video tape that soured the girlfriend's reputation, and to this day, he still has the video. Johnny, after careful thought, told to Montana:

"Brother Max. I know you are extremely happy with the money you have earned in helping out with the mission, but are you considering more devious stuff to make you even filthy rich?"

"Even filthy rich?" said Montana Max. "Go on, I am all ears."

"I had a thought about what to do with Fifi if she goes through the edge of depression and goes over to be comforted by that slag of a professor named Pepé Le Pew," responded Johnny. "Have you ever thought about setting up a video company that specializes in voyeurism?"

"Not that I can think of," said Montana. "But I thought voyeurism on tape was banned under that piece of shit Comedy Law?"

"True," said Johnny, "but I found the loophole in that law. The voyeur tape is banned only for porn stars, which means...we can actually produce voyeurism tapes of that retched Pepé, Fifi, or that slutty ex of mine. If we can successfully do that, we can produce the tape, sell it under your choice of name, and get Pepé fired as a professor and Fifi be stripped of her valedictorian status and expulsion from the Looniversity. Think of the headlines, Brother Max. Pepé, labeled CarPop, shamed by his fellow peers. Fifi, greatest student, now an F+ like Plucky. No offense, Plucky. (Plucky waved it off) or, the best line here. Pepe, Fifi, shamed forever, now bearing love child. (Crazy Laughter) think about what would happen if we do such a thing. I'll be laughing it all the way to the bank. I love it."

Well, the Great Master might want to think twice before shouting his mission all around his fellow brethren of the Brotherhood of Deceit because Sweetie, successor of Tweety Pie, was focusing on the conversation while trying not to blow her cover so she can divulge the information towards Babs and Buster Bunny. But, for Sweetie, her first order of business...would be with Pepé. She is in the same position as the staff and Fifi's friends. They have got to stop this situation from happening tomorrow...otherwise, chaos will ensue.

[Acme Looniversity / Friday / 8:30am]

Morning time arrived at Acme Looniversity, and today became the big day for the Looniversity students. Today's the presentation for the Warner Award that will be given to Acme Looniversity on their outstanding performance when it comes to classes surrounding comedy, drama, acting, and arts. And once that award is given to the patriarch of the school, Bugs Bunny, then Acme Looniversity will seal its fate forever as the greatest school of the performing arts. That is, if they avoid handling a very nasty subject involving bullies and their target: Fifi La Fume. While everyone came by early to get everything set up, at the Main Office, better known as the Circle of Five, Bugs, Porky, Elmer, Foghorn, and Gogo were all waiting for Shirley McLoon to enter Acme Looniversity to come up with a plan to stop Plucky and Montana from trying to accost, intimidate, or physically and/or verbally assault Fifi La Fume, which to the staff is the bullies' object of desire. Pepe has yet to arrive at the school, but with good reason. Bugs gave Pepé a four hour stay-off before entering the festivities, but Pepé is on the same level as the staff. He's very worried about his star student and he wants to do everything he can to prevent this charade from happening. However, just as Shirley was about to come into the school, Pete Puma, the school's custodian, rushed into the office and said to them:

"Ugh, sorry to disturb you at a time like this, but Vice Principal Porky Pig..."

"Y,y,y,y,y,y,y, yes?" said Porky. Peter then said:

"One of your star pupils has requested that he wants to see the Vice Principal. He has been reduced to tears and, if I am not mistaken, fears."

"Hamton," said Bugs in concern. Porky didn't say a word as he quickly got out of the Main Office and into his own to see Hamton. Bugs, now completely worried about Hamton as well, told Pete:

"Man, I wish I didn't want to see this dreaded bullshit coming at a time like this. Anymore you got in mind, doc?"

"No," said Pete, "but I need to hurry and try to wipe up some wet spot that I spotted at the entrance of the women's restroom. However, the liquid is not clear or something, And the smell... fragrant."

"Fwagwant?" said Elmer Fudd. "How did the hewl did that happen?"

"Beats me, doc," said Bugs, "but now we're in a nasty predicament and it's going to be a matter of time before shit hits the fan. When Shirley arrives, tell her to meet you at the women's restroom, but don't wipe up the mess."

Pete acknowledged Bug's plea and decided to stay put near the Main Office entrance before going with Shirley to see what was happening inside the women's restroom. While that was happening, near the same locker area where Montana hacked the code to open it up, Johnny, Max, and Plucky Duck, hiding near the plant pot, were drawing up a plan to begin the festivities of humiliation towards Fifi La Fume, their prime target. Max was keeping an eye on the locker area so he can see Fifi's reaction towards the lingerie that Hamton placed via pressure, while Plucky was spitting his hands and rubbing it to get ready to do something very unpleasant towards Fifi. Johnny, hoping to take things into his own hands, was planting the video camera on the soil of the plant, spreading the leaves out so the lens won't block the footage. Johnny then said to the gang:

"Well, brothers, I hope we got our game faces on, because by the time Fifi comes here to check her locker area to see that Hammy Boy placed that sexy artifact into her locker, she is going to go completely berserk, she doesn't know what hit her. But of course, let's not forget that we are going to try to surprise her by spitting out our hands, rubbing it on, and hopefully give Fifi a little bit of a pat down, but in a form of a good ol' spanking."

"Spanking?" said Montana Max loudly. "Are you sure about that, Great Master? Last time I remember, Daffy Duck got chided for spanking Lola Bunny and told about it proudly in the gym area. Not only that, Lola had kicked me square in the nuts after she was suspended without pay after that fiasco."

"Oh, bullshit," said Johnny Pew. "That's in the past, my friend, but now, with you on our side, they can't do anything but squat shit to try to get us kicked out of this facility. Besides, I'm on your guard, so when the tough gets going, the going will get tough on them sons of fucking bitches. Just you wait. (Hears some footsteps) huh? There's that purple skunk whore. Stand by, brothers!"

Johnny, Max, and Plucky all ducked down so they can prepare for their plan to commence, however, they noticed about Fifi's reddening reaction as she quickly got to the locker area, and in a flash, quickly grabbed a towel and rushed out to the Mel Blanc Gym to wash up. But she left the locker door wide open. Johnny, raising an eyebrow, said to the gang:

"What the fuck? How did she managed to get to the locker area and grabbed what she needed that quickly? Wait a minute..."

The gang quickly went towards the locker area and found that the lingerie outfit was nowhere to be seen. Plucky, shocked that the outfit was not in there, saw a little note on the wall near the holder, showed it to Max and Johnny, then said:

"Go Screw Yourself, You Racist Piece of Shit."

"We been had!" shouted Montana while shaking his fist violently. "I can't believe that pathetic excuse of a Jewish pig would stab us in the back just to protect that skunk whore!"

"Take it easy there, Max," said Plucky. "He can't be that far away to stop him at his own tracks. Besides, even though he stabbed us in the back, we can still do a sneak attack when she comes back. Besides, if Hamton comes back to protect her, you have the honor to call him that word that you want to blare out at him."

"Magis Plucky is correct, brother Max," said Johnny in concern. "We cannot give up that easily just because Hamton took it to VP Porky Pig to confess the truth. I still want to see Fifi suffer, and nothing more. We need to follow her tracks once she leaves the gym. Come on!"

Without hesitation, and not getting caught, Montana, Plucky, and Johnny quickly followed the tracks of where Fifi was quickly heading out to, and that's the Mel Blanc Gym. Yet, I have to think fast about Pete Puma saying that there was a fragrant liquid but wasn't clear that was spilled around the women's restroom floor. I have to say this: What the hell's going on? At the scene of that puddle of scented liquid, Shirley, Buster, Babs, Pete, and Principal Fudd were trying to figure out what caused the puddle to mysteriously appear near the entrance way. Buster and Babs were completely concerned about the puddle, but not for the case with Shirley. Using her mind reading abilities and psychological methods to find out the property of the liquid, Shirley's eyes were glowing bright golden and stared at the liquid, hopefully to get a quick and reasonable answer. But, just as they were about to get the answer, they spotted Max, Plucky, and Johnny Pew running fast from the hallway to their exact destination. But, then, Babs began to realize the outcome of the situation and shouted to the guys:

"Guys, is it just me, or did Johnny Pew just past by and is heading towards the Mel Blanc Gym?"

Buster saw the familiar velvet-blue-colored fur of Johnny Pew, noticeably his tail, and then, he said:

"Make no mistake about it. That's Johnny Pew! And he has Montana Max and that fucking ingrate Plucky Duck with him! Oh, my, fucking... They're trying to follow Fifi's tracks to the Mel Blanc Gym."

Shirley, finally getting an answer about the liquid, said to the gang:

"And tracks, they are indeed at, fellas. Fifi had an urgent case of "hiding the blooming season." That's a non-offensive slang for unintentionally masturbating in the bathroom."

"WHAT?" said Buster loudly. "How can that be? Fifi would never dare to commit such an atrocity on school grounds! Maybe I believe that it has to do something with the MERA Pepé Le Pew. She couldn't hide the fact that she is attracted to the professor. I got to believe that her nervousness and shy feelings towards the Mastermind could contribute to this mess we're going through."

"That might be the fawk-tor," said Elmer. "MERA We Pew and Fifi Wa Fume have something in simuwarity, however, this is not the case. That fawking ingwate you cawled Johnny Pew is twying to aw-buse our ewite student with their tactics. I suggest you stop them at all cost."

"Consequence or no consequence," began Buster, "we have to. That SOB is going to ruin the celebration. Come, Babs."

Within seconds, Babs and Buster quickly took off to stop Johnny and his gang from trying to do something bad towards Fifi La Fume. However, just as they were that close from reaching towards the gym, Buster and Babs ended up taking a terrible tumble when they slipped onto a wet spot, causing the two to crash onto each other, rolling up like a ball, and crashing inside Pete's Custodial Office. Comically speaking, Buster's face ended up getting covered by Babs' butt and pom-tail, while Babs had her face buried near Buster's crotch area. Buster, shocked that the tumble gave them a very suggestive position from the fall, shouted:

"Son of a bitch, Babs, get your pom-tail out of my face! (Slaps himself silly) ah, man, when will you learn to wear some panties for once."

"I should say the same to you, Buster," angrily said Babs, "but now's not the time to be quarreling on bare bottoms under my dress! That puddle that we slipped onto must've been a ploy by Johnny Pew, and boy does it reeks to the bone."

"Either way," said Buster, "we need to watch our step before we get ourselves injured at the hands of that crazy son of a bitch Johnny Pew. Come on, we got to hurry, or Fifi's going to have a hand mark on her butt!"

Buster and Babs continued to run like heck to stop Johnny Pew and his gang from doing something bad to Fifi, and with Shirley as their backup, it will only be a matter of time for her to initiate the Royal Treatment...but she would only do that against Plucky Duck. She's got a ton of hell to take because of his cheating ways and scamming his friends out. While the chicanery happened, inside Vice Principal Porky Pig's Office, Porky was talking to Hamton Pig, who asked him to come by because of what happened just yesterday ago, and Porky felt that Hamton had a terrible day yesterday. However, Hamton, hoping that he doesn't get the brunt of Montana and Plucky, showed the box that had the maiden lingerie outfit that was planted inside Fifi's locker. Shocked, Porky immediately comment:

"B.b.b.b.b.b. shocking to the core," said the vice principal. "A maiden outfit stashed inside the locker area of your former lover? Hamton, my friend, w.w.w.w.w. come you did such a thing towards your continuing best friend?"

"I didn't mean to do such a vile thing, Vice Principal Porky Pig," said Hamton, reducing to tears. "Seriously. Not in a million years would I be forced to place a maiden lingerie outfit, on penalty of getting called that vehement word that would degrade my family for life. I forced to do it, sir, not by choice."

"Force?" said Porky in concern. "So in other words, someone made you do all that nasty stuff to make Fifi La Fume look so bad?"

"Yes, sir," said Hamton still in distraught. Foghorn Leghorn, working along with the Vice Principal, immediately comment:

"This is, I say, this has got to be a big case of a technique that bullies would try to do to hurt this smart student. I had a feeling that he got tortured badly by those two brutes of the past. And I could tell, daggum it, he's got some bumps on his right arm. Eczema. That rich brat and the failing student are responsible for his fear of Epsom salt that they were torturing with against poor ol' Hamton. Hamton, I say, Hamton my boy, I am glad that you've stepped forward and told us what all this chicanery was about. You've got every right to face your bullies and socking them to the point that they give up in a shot. But, make sure you don't take too long. MERA Le Pew is worried right now about Fifi La Fume and he's planning to come by at any time to stop this madness from happening. Even if it means to forfeit the Warner Award to save the elite student."

Hamton was shocked to the core that he has given permission from Professor Leghorn to sock Montana and Plucky when he sees fit, but even though he doesn't want to do such a thing to hurt his heritage, for him, he has no other options. That torturous scene that Hamton endured has put him through the razor's edge. Back at the Mel Blanc Gym, Buster and Babs were carefully tip-toeing closer to the Ladies' Locker Room in order not to track any attention towards Montana and Plucky, hoping to make sure Fifi is near her friends in safety. Buster, being a little wary of trying to enter the Ladies' Restroom for the sake of his friend, found the bully that he was being helped with before his anger went tenfold on him. Suddenly, Buster had an idea. He said:

"Babs, take guard of the entrance way. I'm going to ask that bully over to see if he can watch for any signs of trouble. If Fifi gets out, just make sure she is in the classroom for safety. Got it?"

"Good point, Buster," said Babs in confidence. "I want to make sure she is okay. I got a feeling that she might've felt sensitive over her area that caused her to leak. Poor Fifi."

However, up in the rafters of the gym, Montana Max, with careful precision, threw a rope lasso and clinched onto Buster's tall ears, causing the blue-fur rabbit to be lifted up to the air. Before he could shout out to Babs, he was quickly wrapped up rapidly and smacked with a black tape with red letters saying "Prick!" while his ears were tied up in knots. Babs immediately saw her boyfriend being caught by Montana Max, while on the backside, Plucky quickly sprayed a concoction on Babs' neck, but soon, caused her to fall asleep. From there, the bully spotted Plucky doing a bad thing, but he was quickly caught by Johnny Pew and was strangled by his malevolent odor out of his tail, knocking the guy out from the stench. From there, it seemed that Montana, Plucky, and Johnny were winning the first round of their plan to ruin the Looniversity. A few minutes passed by and during the time being, Plucky managed to bind the two bunnies together on rope and raised them up to the ceiling of the men's locker room, but this time added the Epsom salt and paprika mixture inside the middle stall of the toilet, but at a most devious plan yet. Plucky dunked the mixture inside a toilet that has been clogged and full of...well, you get the picture. Plucky, with a snaring smile and laugh, said to them:

"Well, you little rumbling rabbits, now that I got you well embarrassed with a sixty-nine position while being hung up, getting ready to be smacked into this shitty toilet full of shit and paprika and Epsom salt, I think I shall be preparing to do my bidding of giving your best friend a nice spanking or two. Johnny has been waiting for this in his lifetime and he's going to show that little, stinky bitch whose boss."

"LIKE FUCKING HELL," shouted Babs, cussing hard for the first time. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PATHOLOGICAL LIAR, NOT ONLY THAT, A TRAITOR TO ACME LOONIVERSITY! I DEMAND THAT YOU LET US GO! OTHERWISE, SHIRLEY'S GONNA STICK THAT BEAK RIGHT UP THE HOLE OF YOUR ASS!"

"Fat...fucking...chance...Pink Popper," said Plucky vulgarly. "For now, I shall bid good day to you. Don't let your dick and cunt catch shit on your slow journey into this pool of worldly shit."

Plucky, so confident that he is willing to do the spanking duties against Fifi, quickly signaled Montana to get out of the gym and back to where they originally hid during the stashing of the maiden lingerie outfit so they can prepare to do the action. Buster was again fuming with anger that Plucky had embarrassed the two by 69'ning them while tied up before being lowered down slowly to that toilet pool of paprika, Epsom salt, and shit. Back at the locker area of where the incident took place, Fifi La Fume, carrying a wet towel and a change of bows, going from pink to blue, carefully placed her items back into the locker room before heading out to the award ceremony in order to cure her nerves despite a little setback near the women's restroom. However, Montana and Johnny Pew, carefully targeting the palm view of where the area of Fifi's bottom is going to get smacked, finally decided that they cannot wait for Plucky to make the first move, who was readying for his counterattack if Shirley attacks using psychosis. Montana said to the Great Master Johnny:

"There is no fucking way I am going to end up smacking that skunk whore's ass. That bitch is far more odorous than Pepé Le Pew. I hope you're in the mood for some spanking with that bitch you ditched for the other bitch that you ditched as well?"

"You've taken the words right out of my mouth, Brother Max," said Johnny in confidence. "One girl I ditched so I can spank that pink whore that I ditched. Get the camera ready, Brother Max. This is going to be fun in the making."

Montana wasted no time in getting the camera mounted up on the dirt of the plant pot so he can begin the video taping of the spanking. Johnny wasted no time in getting his palms ready, but in a huge circumstance, his bulge. He was getting completely horny in his devious plan. Back at the Mel Blanc Gym, undoubtedly, Pepé Le Pew, entering through the back doors, wanted to look and see how the setting is for the upcoming presentation of the Warner Award. He managed to see the stage placed very well, with seating closer to the Speaker's Panel, yet, something was not right towards Pepé Le Pew. Then, without a hitch, he noticed that not one single person was coming inside the gym to be ready for the handout, and it was closer to one hour before the award presentation. Pepé was beginning to worry through the pit of his heart as he was about to head straight to the Main Office to meet with the staff. But, he then smelt something coming from the Locker Room. From there, Pepé realized that it's a grossly combination of Epsom salt and paprika, mixed with human excrement. Pepé then realized that it was a torture routine that made Hamton break out in eczema. He quickly said:

"Fil de pute! Les Enfants d'Deceit!"

Pepé immediately entered the Locker Room to see Buster and Babs, tied up, in a 69 position, slowly descending towards that excrement-filled clogged toilet with the paprika and Epsom salt by Roderick, the Viper Regni of the Brotherhood of Deceit. Pepé, finally realizing that this is what they're doing to distract him from seeing Fifi's embarrassment, quickly shouted this:

"Yous a wicked son of a bitch! Release of my students at once!"

"Shit," said the Viper Regni. "He already knows!"

"PEPÉ!" shouted Babs from up top. "You've better hurry! Johnny Pew with Plucky and Montana Max are tracking Fifi's steps to her locker! They're planning to spank her!"

"NO!" said Pepé in shock, but Roderick said:

"Nice going, you cocksucker! You've found out the secret to make that purple whore a living hell out of herself! With that... (grabs scissors) your students are going to be in a world of shit!"

"DON'T DO IT!" shouted Pepé as Roderick immediately cut the rope to quickly descend Babs and Buster straight to the toilet, but with his sheer might, Pepé quickly used his tail to hold onto the cut rope in order to save Buster and Babs from being dunked into the toilet. However, Roderick said to the strong skunk:

"Do what you must, Pepé Le Pew. Saving your friends from getting slapped by a bunch of excrement is not going to cut it. Besides, even if they get dunked, there's going to be a surprise when the pipes are tweaked."

Pepé, trying to find a way to get his students out of this "shitty" predicament, tied the broken rope to the sink, but said angrily to Roderick:

"Tweaked or no tweaked, this hard-working professor will not be sitting down on his own ass to see of moi students suffer!"

Within a matter of seconds, Pepé sprayed a ton of skunk odor straight onto Roderick, even though the Viper Regni was about to quickly put on his gas mask, but it was too late. Roderick was going bat-shit crazy with the smell, causing him to comically twitch from head to toe in circles. From there, Pepé used his big tail to bind Roderick with the pungent smell, causing Roderick to quickly lose his energy and might to fight off the angry professor. From there, the professor, continuing to bind Roderick, quietly said to himself:

"Even if this enfant passes out, he would still do an terrible deed. I need to find moi a plan. (Looks at the middle toilet stall) it might be gross, but I got to save moi students!"

Pepé, losing time, immediately used his tail and threw Roderick straight to the middle toilet stall, getting closer from getting dunked head first, but after seeing himself getting thrown by Pepé's tail, Roderick quickly landed with his hands, holding the top of the toilet seat, avoiding himself from getting dunked. Roderick, though trying to avoid bearing the fowl stench, quickly said to Pepé:

"Hah, hah! Nice try, you pathetic excuse of a CarPop! Trying to drown me in shit won't work! No one is going to dunk the Viper Regni!"

Suddenly, Pepé, hearing the dreaded word "CarPop," one of the most degrading word against a professor, finally took things to his own hands and released the bunnies, but this time, their combined weight immediately caught Roderick off guard as he plunged into the nasty toilet, this time his legs twitching like a helicopter, knowing that the pungent smell is causing him to go crazy. Pepé managed to rescue Buster and Babs, but man alive, he is not only worried, but very angry to the Nth degree. Calling him a CarPop has pushed him to the limits. Buster and Babs, getting untied and taking off the tape off Buster's mouth, had felt the same thing. Pepé, frustrated, immediately told the two:

"I just can't bear to see of my two favorite students to suffer a horrific torture scene that you may have seen in place. This is of course ridiculous to have that pathetic mongrel of an enfant from Perfecto Prep to abuse you two with a threat of dunking one of you to the Wash Closet being so dirty and with those bad mixtures. EGH! Glad I have come to the rescue."

"I'm glad you did, MERA Le Pew," said Buster, "but we are running precious time out the door. We have to stop those mischievous bastards from taking a slap on Fifi's rear-end, otherwise all hell's gonna break lose and fast."

"Better than yet," said Pepé, "managed to find those enfants and teach them a thing or two for calling me a CarPop! No one calls me a CarPop, which is such a bogus name for a pedophile, and gets away with it!"

"Then we must jet!" said Buster. "We're running out of time!"

Buster, Babs, and MERA Le Pew immediately got out of the Locker Room and straight towards the Locker Area where the event is going to unfold in a matter of seconds. On the other hand, as for Roderick, having his head dunked into the nasty stuff, he became a victim of his own trickery that he was planning to do. He planned to have the toilets explode by a pipe bomb sucking method inside the boiler room, but somehow, his trickery did not work out well. Soon, the toilets exploded, causing Roderick to splat onto the ceiling back first, full of sewage sludge, paprika, and Epsom salt. So far, one person down, but three more to face, but technically, it might be too late. At the Locker Area, Fifi was still trying to set her locker area up by carefully folding up her towel she used and placed her pink bow on top of it, hopefully by later on, she will feel a lot better seeing the award presented and of course, doing the duet as a test of strength for her to be the successor to Pepé Le Pew as the MERA. But, soon, just as she was about to close her locker area...

"Do it now, Johnny," said Montana quietly. "Commence the spanking!"

"With pleasure," said Johnny, and with one swift swing of his opened hand, he gave Fifi, behind her back, a hard slap on the right side of her bottom, giving that backstabbing skunk a brute smile on his face. Fifi, frozen in cold shock, paused for a couple of seconds, let out a blaring scream from the top of their lungs. Everyone from all classes heard the painful scream. Mary Melody heard it as well, who quickly said:

"Oh, say it ain't so, sister! Fifi's got spanked! Let's aid her quickly!"

Many of the students in Mary's class quickly dispersed to the locker area to render Fifi aid. Superintendent Bugs and his staff heard the blood-curdling scream as well, and without warning, Elmer said:

"Ah, cwap! That was Fifi's voice!"

"We were too late," said Bugs in discontent. "All this just because we were conducting strategy against that goddamn brotherhood! What more could we go through at this stage!"

"We still got time," said Shirley. "If we become defeatists, then Fifi might be the sole person living through hell until the point of suicide. To the Locker Area! Quickly!"

Without hesitation, both the staff and Shirley immediately went straight towards the locker area to prevent more of Johnny's spanking mission. Buster, Babs, and Pepé also heard the screams coming from the locker area, but Pepé was heartbroken at hearing Fifi's screams coming straight to his head. He then said:

"Non! Non! No like of this! Too late as we were!"

"That filthy son of a fucking bitch!" shouted Buster. "This time he has gone too far! Grrr! Babs, time to fight fire with fire! I don't care how far we can stop them, we need to hurry and trash them like yesterday's garbage!"

"I'm on the same field as you, hun," said Babs in confidence. "Booby Traps aren't going to cut it, not without our superior slapstick and comedy routines to thwart out those who implant misery to our minds. Pepé, for our sakes, don't get involved in this scuttle!"

"To hell with that!" shouted Pepé. "Fifi needs someone to care for!"

"MERA Le Pew, wait a minute!" shouted Buster. "You don't know what you're doing! Grr! Fuck! He's gonna get "balderdash" if he gets closer to the bullies. Come on, Babs!"

Buster and Babs had to quickly think to their heads after MERA Pepé Le Pew decided to follow lead and stop the remaining members of the Brotherhood of Deceit from hurting Fifi La Fume even more. Back at the locker area, Fifi, still frozen in shock after being spanked by Johnny Pew, was afraid to even turn around, but she already knew who this person was. The smell of his leather jacket was the only thing that gave it away due to Fifi's ability to smell things to identify a person very quickly. Fifi then said while shedding tears:

"J...Johnny Pew. No. No, it can't be you. Why on earth did you do such a bad thing to moi...spanking me in public?"

"Heheheh," Johnny chuckled. "Still not convinced that this ex-jackass of yours did this terrible deed, huh? Still not convinced that this ex-jerkass of yours was the one to be with? Or was Acme's Elite Whore willing to get the night she truly deserved, huh? How about another one for your troubles."

He spanked Fifi again, this time to the left side, causing Fifi to tremble in fear and in pain. Both sides of her bottom were brightening red, thanks to Johnny's hard slap. Fifi tried holding her painful scream so she won't track attention, but she couldn't bare it. She screamed more, but then, said this:

"STOP IT! ET MERDE, THIS IS NOT WHAT I LIKED! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT SPANKING IN PUBLIC! IT'S TORTURE!"

"Oh, really?" said Johnny with a smirk on his face. "Just because we spanked you doesn't entitle us to do anything that we wanted to do for a long time? Turn around, you self-centered bitch!"

Suddenly, Fifi was turned around by force to make her see Johnny's face, while the crowd, who saw the incident unraveling at the locker area, were in jaw-dropping shock that their nemesis, who is from Perfecto Prep, has come over to Acme Looniversity...to not spoil the party of the award ceremony...but to make Fifi's life miserable. Johnny, with a face smirk like a genuine criminal, but liking every bit of this scenery, told her this:

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Can't you see the crowd surrounding us? Can you? You're trapped, trapped like a rat, nowhere else to go but here. Maybe that was one reason why you had a little accident near the Women's Restroom's entrance, feeling so damn scared that your ex-boyfriend screwed you over for that other whore that I screwed with will come back and do something he has never done in his life towards you. Face it, Fifi, you've got nowhere else to go but to my motorcycle and a bitch seat where it's waiting for you to lay down so I can get down to business. Come on, Fifi, I know you'll like it."

"Like heck!" shouted Fifi as she slapped Johnny first on his face with her left hand, and to add insult, smacked him with her huge tail, causing some redness on Johnny's face. But for Johnny...

"Not a wise idea, you purple slut. If you wanted to take some tang straight here to the locker area, then you've made the biggest mistake in your life. (Clutches his fist) now how's a little punch in the face sounds to you?"

Johnny then lured a haymaker towards Fifi, but Fifi immediately ducked, causing Johnny to hit his fist towards the locker. But then, Johnny immediately felt some buzzing on his left fist, knowing for sure that he is in for a big surprise. A booby trap. Johnny was then electrocuted by someone's intriguing booby trap, causing Johnny to scream like a little girl, with his fur standing up, and not only that, his jacket was beginning to flare up. Buster, Babs, and Pepé finally got to the scene to stop this charade, but it was far too late. However, they were seeing Johnny being electrocuted, and before long, Johnny immediately was flung out of the Looniversity, along with his prized jacket being set on fire due to jacket not being electro-retardant. Even so, the damage was already done in a flash. Fifi was beginning to shake violently due to the spanking that she received from Johnny that was indeed intentional. Buster and Babs, along with Hamton, came by to help Fifi and get her out of the facility before more damage can take place. But, even so, Montana Max and Plucky Duck immediately came into the scene and blocked the three near their paths. Montana, waiting to do his part of the abuse, said to the three:

"Hehehe. Well, well, well, it's about time we managed to see the other three pieces of pathetic swine shit into this circle so we can get a piece of your faces being smacked silly by our dirty fists. But, trying to stop Johnny from spanking Fifi's whoring ass...too little, too late, I presumed."

"TOO LITTLE, TOO LATE, MY FUCKING ASS!" angrily said Buster as he was ready to take a shot at Montana Max, but Montana ordered Plucky in and got him kicking Buster's nuts, causing the blue bunny to clutch his nuts in terrible pain and down to his knees.

"Mommy!" said Buster, cringing in pain. Plucky then responded:

"Momma's not going to save you in this controversy, ya whop basher!"

Plucky then twisted Buster's ears all the way, and when released, he made Buster fly uncontrollably like a helicopter, causing him to smash through the hanging LED white lights before smacking hard on Wild E. Coyote's face _pon blanc. _Both the professor and Buster were knocked out senselessly. Babs, angry that Plucky atrociously humiliated her boyfriend, said this:

"Why you...I'LL SHOW YOU A LITTLE HUMILIATION!"

But Babs was not quick enough to escape Plucky's second round of humilation. Babs was tripped by Plucky Duck's feet, causing her to fall flat to her face, but not only that, her purple skirt was lifted from the fall, causing her to show her bare bottom and pom-tail. The crowd was in total shock that Babs got humiliated but were not aware that Babs was not a panty-wearer, but never called her a slut. Superintendent Bugs Bunny immediately commented:

"Son of a bitch! Babs should've not got humiliated if it weren't for her wearing anything under her dress! Shit, I've got to go help her!"

"Monsieur Bunny," said Pepé in panic. "Never go into the fight! You should be not humiliated by those enfants!"

"But my famed students are being humiliated!" shouted Bugs in panic. "I need to get Babs out of there in a hurry!"

From there, many of the students were in panic mode that the two bullies, Plucky and Montana, were gaining the upper hand to humiliate the two star pupils for graduation, and by the looks of it, with the students not getting involved in helping Fifi La Fume, no one will ever forget the day that they regretted not helping Fifi get out of this mess. But, for Hamton, fed up with Plucky's humiliation, and with Montana siding with Perfecto Prep's brotherhood, finally stepped in and gave cover for Fifi La Fume while going face-to-face with the two bullies, putting himself at risk for the sake of his friends. Fifi, stunned that her ex-boyfriend has decided to protect her to risk his own ass, told Hamton this:

"Monsieur Ham Ham. Please, luv, you don't have to do this for me. Make tracks and get out of here before you get humiliated!"

"No, Fifi," said Hamton in response. "I won't back off. I don't want this suffering to happen, not by a long shot. I'm doing this for the sake of you, the students, the staff, Buster and Babs...and for my redemption."

"Re...," said Fifi but couldn't spit it out.

"Oh, ho," said Plucky while stepping forward. "Might I say, it's about damn time that this piece of swine shit has finally came into the fray to protect his ex-little slut that never got a chance to get laid, huh? Boy, how pathetic you can get, Hammy, my boy?"

"Don't "Hammy, my boy" me, Plucky Duck," said Hamton very angrily. "Better yet, you pathetic excuse of a prick!"

Hearing such an insulting word has caused Plucky to turn attention very quickly, which made Porky jump in shock that Hamton ended up cursing for the first time. Hamton then continued:

"After all these years that I had to put up with your nefarious schemes and your insults to me and my best friends, I quickly second-guessed myself to why I became friends with a person who never gave a damn about his education, but only gave a damn about his insults, the money, the humiliation, and going out with older women that had no brains and were loose cannons! I put up with your crap through the years, and now I had enough! Give me one good reason I don't have to kick your ass?"

"He doesn't need a reason, you piece of shit!" shouted Montana Max. "He'll give you a good reason to get you to go bat-shit crazy!"

"What makes you think of that?" said Hamton, but then, came the coup d'grace. Plucky said:

"With you and that purple skunk whore you called Fifi, I would've loved to see that day to videotape the two of you fucking your brains out and sell it to you for money, but you've broke it off due to your so-called higher calling. If I were you, it's time to take a hike out of here, you kike!"

The students were in immediate shock that Plucky has finally got the guts to call Hamton that vehement "k" word, which also stunned the faculty as well. Suddenly, with full of redness of anger flowing inside Hamton's body, steam coming out of his ears, and his eyes blasting in crimson red, Hamton finally went through the razor's edge as he blew a major gasket. Hamton, with his might, grabbed Montana by his hair length and shouted loudly:

"SUPER POWER TORNADO SPIN!"

He then spun Montana Max using his hair to perform a tornado spin, causing Montana to scream out a bunch of expletives, knowing that he has finally caught himself into a fight with Hamton. But, it was not over yet. After getting Montana very dizzy from the tornado spin, Hamton grabbed him by his feet, making Montana say:

"Wait, Hamton. I can explain everything!"

"Explain nothing!" said Hamton. "MEGA WRATH EARTHQUAKE POWER SLAM!"

"Ah, man, this is going to suck!" said Montana as he then gets slammed by the angry Hamton hard onto the tile floor, with each slam causing a huge dent on the floor. No one was cheering on for Hamton because of him getting completely angry at that offensive word that Plucky blurred out. Finally, after giving Montana the worst beating in his life, Hamton decided to toss Montana way up in the air, and with his might, jumped up to the air and said this for his final attack:

"ULTIMATE FIRE RAGING DEADLY MISERY DESTRUCTION PILEDRIVER!"

Suddenly, Hamton grabbed Montana in the air, flipped him over to a form of a Tombstone Piledriver, but then, with his fiery rage in his mind after being called that "k" word, Hamton started twirling violently, hoping to devastate the Brotherhood of Deceit with Montana out of the fray.

"That brother's crazy!" said Mary Melody in concern. "I've heard many attacks a la Dragon Ball Z, but this had gone too much! Everyone, hit the deck!"

All the students immediately dispersed to find cover, but Fifi was still in shock, couldn't even try to move after being confronted by Johnny Pew. Pepé, fearing that the piledriver attack might fling Fifi up to the air, shouted:

"FIFI! TAKE FOR COVER!"

He then grabbed Fifi and went down to cover her from the attack. And then...

"AHHH, SHITTT!" shouted Montana Max as he ended up getting driven down on the tile floor on hard impact, causing the impact to fling both Fifi and Pepé all the way towards the Schlesinger Theater's entrance way. Everyone who dispersed were not affected, but the hallway is. Montana, on the other hand, once again was flung in the air after getting Pile-driven to the floor, but then...

"TIME FOR YOU TO FUCK OFF, MONTANA!' shouted Hamton. "MEGA UPPERCUT!"

Hamton placed the coup d'grace and fiercely punched Montana in the face, causing Montana to finally be sent out of Acme Looniversity in disgrace. Montana shouted:

"YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! BUT THE BROTHERHOOD WILL SURVIVE!"

Soon, Montana was nowhere to be found, same like Johnny Pew, all around the skies. Hamton, with his anger now dissipating after winning his round against Montana, decided that it would be best for him to run to the Main Office to keep him safe from being called that word again. However, Plucky blocked Hamton's path and said:

"Going somewhere, you pathetic excuse of a goody-two-shoe hog? Oh, yeah, now we're talking. You and me, face to face, hand to hand, man to man, insult to insult. You may have sent Johnny Pew and Montana Max straight up to the skies, but you have yet to rid this great brother of Perfecto Prep's greatest fraternal order to rid you scumbags of the past and make you lose your comedy credentials with misery. (Writing down the remaining two letters of the "k" word) and now, Hammy, my boy, I'm going to make sure you go bat-shit crazy one more time by showing you the word I spouted out against you, and hopefully, your family will soon bear the word that is an insult to your heritage. So, Hammy, my boy, good luck trying to stop us from ridding your award and that purple sku... (His paper gets taken away by Shirley's psychosis method) what the...? Hey, whose idea is it to take my card away! (Gets slapped by the card) no fair, bitch! Stop playing mind games with me and give me back my card!"

Plucky had a bad feeling that this is the work of his ex-girlfriend that he treated like trash, and this time, he's about to get trashed. Shirley MacLoon took it into her own hands by continuously slapping Plucky with that placard, but also used her psychotic powers to psychotically give Plucky an ass-kicking. For Plucky, it seems to him that he has finally caught himself into the middle of everyone's rage against the "failed" student, as opposed of him being the "smart" student at Perfecto Prep. With no hesitation, Shirley finally grabbed Plucky's beak using her powers, and with insult to injury, Shirley immediately plucked out Plucky's beak, and in vain of what happened with Daffy Duck, she shoved his beak in his ass, causing Plucky to completely go haywire, spouting a ton of expletives that was inaudible since he cannot talk well without his beak. Foghorn, getting his chance, finally grabbed Plucky from his neck and took him to the men's restroom and had this to said:

"You son of a, I say, you son of a pathetic bitch. I finally get to have, I say, I finally get a chance to do this to you after encountering half of my damn life seeing you cheat your way to this facility. As I said before, I'll say it again, you're nothing but a liar, a cheater, an insulter, but more importantly, a living piece of foul excrement of a mallard! (Shoves him into the toilet) I hope you have your trip to the sewer plant, Plucky, because that's Hell on Earth, and it's where you're going for the rest of your remainders! I'll be, I say, I'll be proud of myself to not see your cheating face again!"

Foghorn immediately jiggled the handle and sent Plucky Duck down the toilet and to the sewer line, knowing for sure that this was the official expulsion of Plucky Duck from Acme Looniversity and the end of his reign of cheating for sure. With an act of defiance of his honorable code in the faculty, he shouted:

"I was hoping, I say, I hope you live a life of being a nothing and a heretic in your studies. It's more worse than you marrying your distant cousin!"

After saying the degrading remark against Plucky while the toilet was still flushing, the toilet ended up shooting sludge right towards Foghorn's face, thus causing Foghorn to go silent without a hitch. Minutes after the aftermath of Hamton's destructive battle against Montana Max and Johnny Pew, all students had no other choice but to leave the Looniversity because of safety precautions, but for the faculty, they felt that they needed to take a risk over getting the Warner Award by stepping in and getting rid of the Brotherhood of Deceit...if so.

"Buster!" shouted Babs as she came forward to untwist his ears and help him up. "Buster, babe, are you going to be all right?"

"Until we get out of the Looniversity, NO I AM NOT ALL RIGHT!" shouted Buster angrily, but then said this:

"After all of these years in this facility, I would never suspect something to be so damn horrible! Two students, both part of Perfecto Prep, before then in secrecy, now with the brotherhood, Johnny spanking Fifi La Fume as revenge, then with us almost getting dunked 69-style into a toilet full of shit, and with Hamton going beserk, a la Dragonball Z? I felt that we repossessed our chances at the award because of Fifi La Fume getting spanked by that sick bastard! Man, what more problems are we going to face?"

"(Vayate al c-g!)" wrote Wild E. Coyote in Spanish, translated to "Go Fuck Yourself!," despite the fact he wrote that down to point over towards the brotherhood, but was too late. Buster then said to Babs:

"Listen, Babs, my apologies for yelling at you in a fit of rage, but now, we got a serious issue now that we have to take care of."

"You mean Fifi La Fume?" said Babs. Buster replied:

"Yes, Fifi. Fifi is going to end up worse after getting spanked by Johnny if we don't find a way to protect her from harm's way. Hopefully she might be thinking about talking to Hepzibah if she gets a chance to get invited to talk to her. I'm starting to get very worried about her."

While the conversation was happening, at the Schlesinger Theater, Fifi and Pepé were at the bottom area of the theater after rolling down five rows of the middle balcony before crashing down to the bottom. Whatever the case is, the crash must've knocked Pepé senseless, but it didn't last long though. Fifi, on the other hand, was in for a rude surprise. When she shook the cobwebs out of her head and opened her eyes, she saw herself sitting on Pepé Le Pew, who was knocked out from the crash down, but in total shock because of one reason. She was sitting down on Pepé's lap, causing herself to be utterly embarrassed. With her eyes shedding tears, her face and body reddened by her embarrassment, fearing that some people are watching her "rocking" Pepé Le Pew, pun intended. Soon, just as Pepé was about to finally wake up, Fifi fled the scene and exited the theater, crying her heart out from embarrassment and from the harassment she received at the hands of Johnny Pew. Buster and Babs noticed Fifi leaving the Looniversity in tears, making the bunnies worrisome tenfold. It looked to me that trying to rid what the Brotherhood of Deceit calls it the "scourge" of Acme Looniversity is now in the works. Foghorn, after getting out of the bathroom, poked Pete Puma on the elbows, causing the custodian to turn around and said:

"Mother of petals. Professor Foghorn, what happened to you?"

Foghorn simply just said this:

"Shit."

He then pointed to Pete to go outside, which Pete knew that he wanted his face washed from the excrement that was spewed out of the toilet after flushing Plucky down in his fit of vengeance.

[One hour later...]

One hour had passed, and unfortunately, the presentation for the Warner Award for Acme Looniversity was at a standstill because of many factors that happened in just one day. The infiltration by the Brotherhood of Deceit, the mysterious puddle near the Ladies' Restroom, the gym flooded with excrement after a thwarted attempt to send Buster and Babs into a toilet full of shit, Fifi being abused by being spanked by Johnny Pew, and then, Hamton's fit of rage after being called the "k" word which sparked him to beat the living crud out of Montana Max and sending him out of Acme Looniversity, causing chaos inside the hall. However, the standstill was a result of both Johnny and Montana crashing down on representatives of the Warner Award, causing the prestigious award to quickly get into the wrong hands. Despite the setbacks, it looked to me that Perfecto Prep may have won the battle for the frist time since Acme Looniversity shut them down due to their cheating ways. And with this mass chaos of misery, deceit, and propaganda running into the fray, Acme Looniversity is now on damage control. Meanwhile...

[7 Cherrywood Avenue / During the rainstorm / 6:00pm]

During the rainstorm at the home located at 7 Cherrywood Avenue, with the electricity being blown out by the lightning strike, inside where one person, who received a letter from Fifi La Fume, opened the letter and read the contents while having the lit candle produce light to the letter. But, then, after reading the letter, her arms were shaking tremendously with the letter in hand as this person immediately said this:

"Fifi. Fifi La Fume? For when did this world had another skunk of being female? And her tackling a subject most subjective to love connecting to a MERA of Acme Looniversity? Poor soul of her. Mais alors, it is possible to come help her, but who she is this skunk?"

[Black Scene] +

- AUTHOR'S NOTE -

- The offensive word that was spewed against Hamton Pig was not for the intention to degrade a person or anyone of Jewish Heritage. This is solely for the purpose of storytelling in the event of trying to bully someone to the point where they don't want to do it, thus initiating the word. There are other offensive words that are rewritten as slang, such as CarPop (Cartoon Popper), Pike (slang for failing student Plucky Duck), etc.

- Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah being mentioned will have her debut in the next chapter, and if you saw the little info I gave, she was the former love interest to Pogo to pursue a movie career. In the special series on TV back in 1969, her face had a likeness of the former lover of the creator of the Pogo Comic Strips, and voiced by June Foray. This story will have her a little more youth in her, but still a very proper Cajun skunk but flirty. (Disclaimer in the finale)


	3. Pink Chocolate Fondue

Misunderstood (The Stench of Heartbreak)

Session III: The Lady in Pink / Soft Pillows and Chocolate Fondue

[Acme Looniversity / Acme Acres / 6:00pm]

(Scene of the confrontation resulting in damaged property)

This, my friends, was the scene of a confrontation that got completely ugly on a Friday of March 22, which was supposedly the day where Acme Looniversity would have received the prestigious prize in the history of academics: The Warner Award for the School of the Performing Arts. That day was supposed to have Acme Acres' sole school be placed in the annals of time and make history that would last forever. It would've sealed the deal for the top students who would also get awards for their outstanding performance once they get into graduation. Sadly, the award presentation did not came to be. There were many factors surrounding the catastrophe that happened last time, and it started with Montana Max. Montana Max, now a worthy brother to the Brotherhood of Deceit, Perfecto Prep's fraternity, was helped by the disgraced student of Acme Looniversity, but graduate _en clandestin_ of Perfecto Prep, Magis Plucky Duck, to lure one student into making their primary target suffer through intimidation, propaganda, and depression. Their target is Fifi La Fume, Acme Loo's elite student, candidate for valedictorian, and far beyond, the most popular and friendly student on the face of the Earth. For the Great Master of the B.O.D., he wanted to see her suffer until the point of suicide, not the comical version, but the more serious tone in life. Johnny Pew. Perfecto Prep's Great Master. This is the person who screwed out Fifi's heart for another person since the Summer Fiasco, but then, last time, he revealed to everyone that he screwed out the person severely with a videotape of him having oral sex with the person, his ex-girlfriend to be exact, and even though it was not shown to his pals, he sent it via internet and got the girl into a lot of trouble. He ruined her, and he said that he got her working as a maid for the professor of Acme Loo, which is Fifi's "melting pot:" Mastermind of Enigmatic Romance Acting Pepé Le Pew. Fifi, of course, has been going through the trials of sadness and a case of depression because of the recent news about Pepé going back to movies involving remakes of the classic movies, but Pepé has yet to make the decision because he wants Fifi La Fume someday to take the helm as the MERA of Acme Looniversity. At that time, Buster and Babs were trying to find pieces of the puzzle involving the propaganda that has been swirling all around the circles of Acme Loo, which got into the point of Fifi admitting to her friends privately that she was afraid to admit to her feelings towards MERA Le Pew and worrying that admitting to her feelings would put her at the point of going for "l'amour" with Pepé. To Buster, it was a tricky subject and the only person that would be able to answer a tricky subject is Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah, a recent resident of Acme Acres from the Louisiana Swamps vying to become a recovering actress, but opted to become a specialist in love and romance. But then, shit began to happen. Hamton Pig, who was taken by Montana and Plucky by force, got him to undertake a very mean mission to stash a maiden lingerie costume inside Locker 4TW, which is Fifi's locker area, after trying to dunk him in a metal tub of ice cold water with Epsom and paprika. However, as an added incentive, Plucky, the biggest insulter, was going to blare out a very degrading word if Hamton didn't comply with Montana and Plucky's wishes. Hamton did manage to place the costume inside the locker area after it was decoded last time, but it was due to Professor Foghorn Leghorn passing by. However, that following day, Hamton got the costume and showed it to Vice Prinicpal Porky Pig as a sign of being used as a pawn for Perfecto Prep. Buster and Babs were on their way to help Fifi after they learned that Johnny was inside the looniversity, tracking Fifi's steps after they found out the unusual puddle was from Fifi's accidental leak due to her shyness and nervousness, scanned by Acme Loo Alumni Shirley MacLoon with her psychotic abilities. However, for Buster and Babs, making sure they protect Fifi from the enemies, they were caught in a trap. They were tied up in a 69 position and were hanging near the middle toilet stall with an ugly combination of excrement, paprika, and Epsom inside the toilet bowl, hoping for the brotherhood to see them go bat-shit crazy if being dunked, but when Pepé came in from the backside to find out that no student was yet at the gym to get prepared for the awards ceremony, he immediately smelt a disgusting odor, which led to the confrontation with the brotherhood's Viper Regni Roderick Rat, ending in Roderick getting the last laugh by being dunked into the toilet head first, but he also got the worst of it when he planted explosives inside the toilet's pipeline, and then...BAZAAM! Roderick splat through the ceiling and back into the toilet, which of course was expelling a ton of sludge, spreading around the gym area. However, the worst part of this plan set by the brotherhood was from Johnny Pew. He got Montana to record the scene of where Johnny did the unthinkable behind Fifi La Fume's back: spanking her. Johnny knew from his advantage point that Fifi is never too keen on being spanked, especially in a public facility. He even had the balls to spank her again, which then prompted Johnny to try to do something terrible towards the hard-luck purple skunk. However, trying to knock her silly, Johnny hit his fist towards the locker area, which then shocked him severely, sending him packing and into the air. But it was far from over. Hamton, who then began to protect Fifi with all of his heart, soon was put into a fit of rage after Plucky went on the offensive and called him that vehement "k" word which is a degrading word towards the Jewish people, causing Hamton to beat the living crap out of Montana, sending him up in the air after initiating a crazy piledriver attack with a super uppercut, thus getting Montana kicked out of the Looniversity in the process. Finally, Plucky ended up getting the last laugh as he was given the Royal Treatment by Shirley MacLoon, and in vain of what happened with Daffy Duck, she shoved Plucky's beak in his ass, giving Foghorn Leghorn his chance at redemption by sending him to the Men's Room and flushing him down the toilet, ending Plucky's tenure at Acme Loo as the worst student in Foghorn's life. But of course, Foghorn fell silent after getting splat by excrement coming from the recent explosion at the Men's Locker Room. Even though the Brotherhood of Deceit may have been beaten by the Acme Looniversity students, they did manage to take the Warner Award after Johnny and Montana crash-landed on the representatives of the award. And to them, that's what they wanted to do, rid the award. From there, Acme Looniversity was at Damage Control in a blink of an eye, and with nowhere else to go but down. At the Faculty Hall, all the professors, except Pepé Le Pew, and Buster and Babs were now thinking of what to do now since the Warner Award is now out of the hands of Acme Looniversity, but in the process, what to do to help Fifi La Fume since the spanking incident has made her feel like shit. Bugs, shaking his head in distraught and with a headache, said this:

"That damn brotherhood of Perfecto Prep, coming into our school to make our elite students suffer, with one causing him to go completely berserk, breaking into our pipe systems, causing our toilet facilities to go haywire, then with that disgusting excuse of a blue skunk abusing our valedictorian candidate by spanking her and making her feel like a bad influence...I tell you, docs, never in my life I ever expected to see our school getting infiltrated within a blink of an eye, and now with the Warner Award out of our hands, it's going to be a while until we be able to get this school back into gear."

"How can we do that, Superintendent?" questioned Sylvester. "How the lazy ass hell are we going to be able to get back into gear now that Perfecto Prep has made this school look like we're crumbling down to the ground?! The hallway is damaged, the toilets are full of crap, and now our favorite student is so depressed, she might be thinking of suicide!"

"That's bullcwap, Sew-Vester!" shouted Principal Fudd. "How kew you be so insensitive about Fifi Wa Fume because of her being aw-bewsed by Jawnny Pew? Fifi wewd never wesowt to killing hersewf if she gots aw-bewsed! You need to weawize that Fifi is the pwime taw-get and will continue to be the pwime taw-get until we find a way to stop this manacing day-baw-col for sure."

"Like I ain't worth a droplet of rabbit shit, Principal Elmer Fudd," said Sylvester very vulgarly, shocking the superintendent and Buster and Babs out of the gate. Bugs intervened and said:

"Elmer! Sylvester! That is enough! I know you two are angry about the situation, but for the sake of the students, don't start cussing to the point where things will get hairy in an instant! That's unprofessional! You guys are closer to choking each other out in words, just like how Elmyra Duff does to her favorite animals until they can't breathe!"

"Wait a minute," said Buster as he started thinking of something after hearing the two words out of Bug's mouth. "Choking each other out in words. To her favorite animals until they can't breathe. (Snaps his fingers) I think I have got it!"

"Huh?" said Bugs. "What are you talking about, Buster?"

"The words that you said when you broke off the argument between Principal Fudd and Sylvester, I came up with an idea to get revenge on Johnny Pew's intentions over spanking Fifi La Fume."

Babs, acting in the style of Joan Collins, then said this:

"Oooh, oooh, tell me so, my darling! Tell me what your plan is to thwart the menacing Johnny Pew."

"I don't know if you're going to like this, but don't go batshit crazy when I tell you this," began Buster. "I know some people think that this student is far worse than Plucky, especially being shit for brains, but I have found out that she is not that ditz. Yes, she may be boneheaded with her caring of animals to the point they want to bury themselves to the grave, but if we are going to smother Johnny Pew like a stuffed animal, then Elmyra Duff is the perfect fit towards our mission."

"You're kidding, are you, babe?" said Babs in concern. But before she can speak, Elmer interjected and said:

"Babs, he ain't. I think Buster may have the point awe-bot using Elmywa as yah special weapon to combat their mission of misewy. Yes, many of my stewdents ah afwaid of her, but if you ask her for help, she will not back down."

"Do you think it might work, doc?" said the concerned superintendent. Elmer responded:

"It will or I will wisk my poh-sition as pwincipal of Acme Wooniversity, letting Pow-kee Peeg become successor. Speaking of which, where did he go?"

Suddenly, without a hitch, Tweety's successor, Sweetie, came into the Faculty Hall to give them a progress report.

"What the...," said Buster. "Sweetie Pie? Where the hell have you been, kid? We haven't seen you in days since we last saw you at Pepé's performance of Chocolate Fondue."

"It's a matter of Life or Death for the Looniversity, Buster," said Sweetie Pie. "I have been thoroughly investigating of what Perfecto Prep has been doing ever since their closedown, and believe me, what I heard or seen is going to make the situation more worse than ever. The Brotherhood of Deceit has decided after hearing the conversation on Johnny's misdeeds against his ex-girlfriend that caused him to ruin the pin-up girl's life and working as a maid that they will continue tracking elite student Fifi La Fume's every step by videotaping her from her daily life, up to the possible of her desperately having sex with someone."

'What?!" shouted Babs in disdain. "How can they do such a damn thing towards our best friend? She never hurt anybody nor anyone from that goddamn school!"

"Of all the nerve of that smug-face, girl screwing, narcissistic son of a bitch," said Buster angrily, "I swear that sooner or later I am going to kick his ass badly when I meet him to face to face. That idiot should know that it's illegal to do voyeurism tapes!"

"Actually it's not, Buster," said Sweetie Pie, shocking the angry blue bunny. "I double checked the Comedy Law's stance on voyeurism, and believe me, I would've struck down the law to correct such wording. Only Porn Stars are forbidden to produce voyeurism tapes to sell. (Seeing Babs clutching her stomach in pain) Fifi is in total danger of being videotaped, even being forced to dance around the Warner Award naked and being pranced with the perverted Johnny Pew before getting whacked."

"Wait a sec!" shouted Superintendent Bugs. "Did you say Warner Award? What happened, Sweetie?"

"Minutes after Montana and Johnny was in the air after they were attacked by Hamton's fit of rage, they both crash landed on the representatives of the Warner Award and quickly made haste with the award. That was one of the reasons why the award was not present towards us."

Everyone around the Faculty Hall finally knew about the intentions with Perfecto Prep's Brotherhood of Deceit, and you should know by now since the beginning of the story. They were willing to get the Warner Award by any means necessary, and boy howdy, they did. Running off with it after their best partners crash landed on the representatives concluded one of three big chapters that Montana Max is willing to complete to succeed Johnny Pew as their Great Master, but also another one was concluded despite some setbacks and it was making Fifi La Fume miserable from the spanking that was caught on videotape last time out. For Buster, Babs, and Hamton, they got a lot on their plates if they are willing to ask Elmyra Duff for some help to gain the upper hand against Johnny Pew, which for them, is their main concern because of Fifi La Fume being targeted. At the damaged hallway, Hamton Pig was still feeling down in the dumps after causing havoc against Montana and Johnny to protect Fifi La Fume, which Porky and Foghorn approved as a last ditch effort. However, Hamton feels now that it's his entire fault for ruining the chances to claim the Warner Award, to which he don't know that the award has been stolen at the hands of Perfecto Prep. While sulking in shame near Fifi's locker area, Vice Principal Porky Pig came to the scene to comfort his student through his painful day. Porky placed his hand on Hamton's left elbow, and controlling his stuttering problems, he said this to Hamton:

"Feeling all right, Hamton, my pal? It seems to me all day you were sulking from your shameful actions because of Perfecto Prep, I take it?"

"It's more than that, Vice Principal Porky," said Hamton in sadness. "To me, I thought our days will begin to brighten more with the presentation of the Warner Award and hopefully feel refreshed after Spring Break, but finding out that they were targeting Fifi La Fume and with Plucky and Montana defecting to Perfecto Prep after going through with all his abusive crap, to me, everything is my entire fault. I should've not let my rage get the best of me."

"I may have to agree with you about your anger, Hamton," began Porky, "especially when Plucky called you that degrading word straight towards you and against your family. However, Hamton, it is not your fault, honestly. Plucky should've been expelled for his demeaning ways and his low scores. No need to worry about Montana spewing out such bad karma against us since everything about your favorite friend is not true. All of the damages inside the hallway, of course, were not your fault. It's Perfecto's. They will be the ones who will pay the piper once Buster and Babs get through with them. However, Hamton, if you really want to claim redemption to yourself, why not do something to benefit Fifi La Fume and help her out...just to make sure she doesn't feel so lonely because of the aftermath."

Hamton, starting to tremble about helping Fifi La Fume reclaim her happiness, silently said to himself:

"Helping out Fifi La Fume...reclaim her happiness? It's been too long since I last helped her reclaim her happiness...but that's when we were together a while back. How can I be able to find a way to help her?"

Just as Hamton was about to come up with an answer, Buster, Babs, and the entire staff came to Hamton's aid, and hearing that he is willing to help Fifi La Fume reclaim their happiness, it came to the decision with the staff and towards Buster and Babs Bunny. Buster said to Hamton:

"Hamton. I know you are still in peril after what you did to this hallway in order to thwart the Brotherhood of Deceit, but since we're out of luck with the Warner Award due to it being stolen, the staff decided on how we can take care of Fifi La Fume, and it would be best if you join to help us out...to reclaim your redemption, despite the fact it's not all your fault."

"Buster," said Hamton softly, then said, "I don't know what to say, but I will be glad to help you guys out, even if it means to get back together for the sake of her heart."

"No, Hamton," said Superintendent Bugs. "Getting back together is not going to cut it. To me, I think we need to connect her with the bigger element so she can be freely in love with happiness and prosperity again. Besides, Fifi's 18 and she is old enough to take care of her responsibilities if she's willing to be with her idol. You probably gonna need to speak with Pepé Le Pew and see if he can help Fifi out, doc. Besides, I knew from day one as the new superintendent for the Senior Flock that Fifi was enamored by the MERA of Acme Looniversity, and...hard for me to say, I wouldn't mind, as long as she handles the truth instead of comedic BS."

"Pepé," said Hamton in silence. "Of course. He's the person willing enough to help a distressed person when in need. But getting them together...talk about making tough decisions."

For Hamton, trying to come up with an idea to link Pepé Le Pew towards Fifi La Fume is not going to be an easy task to complete.

[Acme Acres Junkyard / 6:30pm]

It was half past six o'clock and once again the rain was beginning to pour hard, causing many people to flee to their cars or run for cover. That rain is also for the case of Fifi La Fume, which of course rain is her pinpoint of sadness. Inside the red derelict Sting Ray, Fifi, wrapped around in her favorite purple quilted blanket with a torn Heart Pillow due to being clutched hard, was still drowned in sadness and embarrassment after what happened during the confrontation with Johnny, which ended up her getting spanked twice and almost getting violated. But she also felt embarrassed after crash landing on Pepé's lap when they were flung to the Schlesinger Theater due to Hamton's piledriver technique that damaged the hallway badly. Now, fearing for her own safety and reputation, she has been reduced to tears, suffering, and somewhat depression, all because the Brotherhood of Deceit has done something that they wanted to do for a long time. However, Fifi will soon get a big surprise on just one simple phone call. When her phone was ringing, she was having thoughts of not answering the phone and just go back into sulking her emotions. But as a proper lady and true friend to everyone, she swallowed her emotions up and decided to answer the phone. With a solemn low-toned voice, she said:

"Acme Acres Junkyard...Mme. Fifi La Fume speaking."

Then, the voice of the phone caller said this:

"Bonsoir, Mme. La Fume, it is the right time to be calling you within the dreaded night of thunder and rain?"

"Wait a minute," said Fifi in silence. "That voice. She sounds just like me, except she speaks with a broken English Cajun accent. Who could this person be? Is it okay if I ask of this person that is calling me?"

"Well," began the caller at her home, "it have came across that I have seen is a letter with a picture for me to look up in the address directory, and its contents had said that you are seeking to tackle a question quite contrarily towards love with an idol, is not?"

Suddenly, Fifi noticed the codeword "tackle" as a reference to the "l'amour" subject she has been going through her head should she confess to her love with Pepé Le Pew. Finally, she said this:

"You did read my letter, did you, Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah?"

"Oui, Mme. La Fume," said Hepzibah on the Phone. "It is Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah. I guess the brokenness of my voice is that what busted my cover, no? Notice I that the letter that wishes you for a meeting one-on-one with me...concerning about the l'amour subject, I take it? Huh? (Hears Fifi's mild whimper) Mme. La Fume, is you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Madame Hepzibah," said Fifi with tears flowing on her face. "Do forgive me, but I'm...I'm..."

"It's all right, Mme. La Fume," said Hepzibah on phone. "I feel your pain. The subject is on the contrary. It is tough to talk to about it, and it is hard for someone of you may cherish. Do not be afraid, Mme. La Fume. Never be afraid. All you need to do is talk to me and we can find your inner comfort zone so you can find a way to express feelings towards your favorite idol. Be on the lookout. The thunder clouds are definitely destructive. No be electrocuted. Alright?"

Fifi La Fume, hoping to finally take care of a tricky subject, responded:

"Okay. I'll be strong. I'll be over there as soon as possible. Bonsoir."

Fifi hung up the phone, and braving the atrocious weather, she grabbed an umbrella and trekked her way to 7 Cherrywood Drive to go speak with Hepzibah comfortably with the Cajun skunk. Meanwhile, at the stump site of an estate, outside of the compounds, Hamton, Buster, and Babs were stuck in the entranceway due to the rain pouring down hard on Acme Acres. Technically, they were planning to go talk to Pepé Le Pew anyway and devise an idea to help Fifi La Fume get back to her happy side. But, the rain was pouring, and they were armed with one umbrella, causing the plan to be cancelled until further notice.

"That damn rain," said Buster. "I don't know how long it's going to pour, but I don't want to end up being here in this damn stump all night! We have to make a break for it, Babs. If we don't get into our rabbit holes quickly, we'll be sunk for sure."

"I'm fine with that, Buster," said Babs, and then said to Hamton:

"Sorry, Hamton. I wish we got two umbrellas, but we only have one and we're worried about our homes being flooded. Once the rain subsides, I'll come back to help you out, okay?"

Hamton silently nod his head in agreement and allowed Buster and Babs to head back home so they can make sure their rabbit hole homes were not flooded. Hamton, on the other hand, was out of luck once again, and has nowhere else to go but wait for the rain to subside and head back home. But just as he was about to sit on the stump, while feeling the rain with his left hand, a fallen artifact landed straight towards Hamton's hand. Hamton's eyes widened as he saw the artifact that he caught, which left him astounded. He caught a fallen Cacti plant which was accidentally knocked out of an open window. However, for Hamton, he caught something also in his eyes, which ended up causing his face to go red. It was a pink-colored thong that was stuck on the cacti plant, probably by mistake. But who could've left the pink thong onto a Cacti plant without noticing that it was stuck on it? Suddenly, he heard some words on the third floor of the house. The voice said:

"Aww, sh-sugar! My poor "Cacty" just went down with a bad bang on its head."

"Is it a something wrong, darling?" said the male voice. The girl then said:

"Nothing. My poor little "Cacty" just took a leap out of the window by accident. Oooh, why can't I be a good little pink girl and be responsible for this?! Ooh, I should deserve a spanking for this."

"Wait a minute," said Hamton as he looked at the placard at the entrance to the house. From there, Hamton noticed that he was at Pepé Le Pew's estate, marked 53 Vanderbilt Street on his name's placard. Hamton was actually at the exact place to talk to Pepé, despite bad timing with the pouring rain and with Buster and Babs out of the picture. Hamton, on the other hand, was not aware of the maid that has been working inside Pepe's estate. However, he did recognize that voice being so soft, cute, and sultry. Whatever the case is, he decided to go alone, with or without Babs' help, and knocked on the door to see if Pepé was available to talk. However, he's in for a major surprise. When the door was knocked, the maid said this:

"Huh? I wonder who's at the door at this time of night...with the storm and all. (Approaches to the door) wait a minute. I can't show myself in this maiden outfit when I have guest here...unless I am supposed to? I think Pepé is too much of a softy when it comes to dress code. (Opens the door to see Hamton Pig) oh. Hello there, my friend. I didn't suspect any visitors to come by at this time at night. How may I be of service to you?"

Hamton, knowing for sure that his biggest weak spot when it comes to women is adoring the color pink, as shown by the skin of this pink-colored person Hamton is bestowed upon. Hamton, though, kept his posture up and said:

"I supposed this might be yours that was knocked out of the window, ma'am?"

"Oh, my goodness me," said the maid, shocked that her prized plant was saved by Hamton while he was near the stump. The girl then said to Hamton:

"My prized plant, Cacty. Oh, wow, no injuries to my little buddy here. Huh? (Begins to blush) oh, my goodness. How did that got here? Oh, sugar, that's my fault for being completely naughty when Pepé was gone!"

"Not to be rude, ma'am," said Hamton, "but would it be all right if I talk to Pepé Le Pew because of a situation involving Acme Looniversity? We're having issues over that scum school named Perfecto Prep."

"Oooh," said this girl, "so you must be the student I always hear about to go against that Hollywood Trash named Larry the Cable Guy, huh? I'll be glad to let you in, considering that your friends left you in the dust. Come on in. (Allows Hamton to enter) don't be afraid to come with me, my friend, unless hotty Bimbette would love to come "clean your house" one of these days?"

"Ugh," began Hamton, "Bimbette. I heard a lot about a pink girl who is the maiden of Pepé Le Pew. How did she get into the fray of things?"

Ah, yes, Bimbette, considered to be Fifi La Fume's Achilles Heel because of her looks, personality, and voice. And if you know by now about the hints of the story about the pink girl working with Pepé Le Pew...well, I'll tell you later. Hamton was never aware to see a very hot but totally naughty skunk whom he heard her saying that she deserves a spanking when she accidentally toppled the Cactus Plant. However, more of this is yet to come in the early stages of this session. When Bimbette and Hamton arrived at the Dining Hall, Bimbette said:

"Pepé, my darling, you've got a visitor tonight. It's one of your pupils from the Looniversity. Ugh, may I ask of your name? I forgot."

"Hamton J. Pig," said Hamton. Bimbette then said:

"It's Hamton, Pepé!"

"Quoi!" shouted Pepé as he immediately entered the Dining Room to see Pepé's next star pupil, Hamton, in his estate. He then said:

"Fils de pute. So it has been too of a long time to see my star pupils entering my estate for a chat or two. Maybe just resting won't heal of my wounds from this night. Is there anything that we can help with?"

"It's a bit of a situation that we are going through," Hamton said, "however, the discussion needs to be private and I don't want to cause a fuss."

"Oh, I see," said Pepé. "Bimbette, it's going to take us a bit for us with the discussion. You can relax when you see fit."

"I wouldn't mind, Pepé," said Bimbette quietly. "Dinner's not going to be ready in less than two hours. The pheasant is going to be a while to get the juices in. Besides, I need a nice bath. Nice meeting you, Mr. Hamton."

Hamton nodded while Bimbette headed towards her room to go shower up before dinner time, but even though Hamton was mildly red to his face, he kept his posture up as he was preparing to speak with Pepé Le Pew concerning about Fifi La Fume and her emotions. Without hesitance, Pepé immediately said to Hamton:

"I have seen it to me that you've asked me to discuss with you about something, is it not?"

"Unfortunately, I do, MERA Le Pew," said Hamton. "And this time, we are now at the critical moment between us, you, and Acme Looniversity. MERA Le Pew, are you still feeling a little hesitant to express feelings with Fifi La Fume? It seems to me that you're trying to resist it, considering her being so full of heart and courage to tell the truth to Buster and Babs."

"She did told to Buster and Babs?" said Pepé. Hamton replied:

"She did, and she was afraid as well to tell the truth to her friends, thinking that the untrue propaganda could actually surface. However, in my mind, she is very hesitant if she was ever going to perform "l'amour" to you if that ever happens. For me, being with Fifi for three years was great, but after amicably splitting up due to my higher calling, things might've turned for the worse, especially concerning about that malevolent bastard who goes by the name of Johnny Pew, her former crush. I can't believe he would do such a thing to poor Fifi by spanking her in public, and I should know. She only likes being spanked when she is in her own home in private."

"She likes spanking?" said Pepe with his eyes widened. "And to think for me that she would never have a fetish feeling. Have you ever did so?"

"Only once," said Hamton, "but it was when our hormones was running like fire. Fifi and I were so good to each other just before I started going into a local yeshiva to perform my duties and hopefully use comedy as a sideshow. But, Pepé, no matter what of the situation, I still love her as a true friend and advisor, knowing that my heart will always have ways to keep her happy. But, Pepé, the reason I have come by alone is to ask you to help amend Fifi's heart...by really expressing your love to her."

"Fils de pute, I just can't," said a distressed Pepé. "I just cannot. Monsieur Hamton, is that your head that is going mad as hay? I can't express the feelings to her; otherwise my staff is going to castigate me like what happened with that Pute Mal Lola Bunny. There's got to be an alternative to make her happy, Hamton. So why are you asking me all this?"

"There's no alternative, Pepé," said Hamton as he stands his ground. "No other men are going to treat Fifi well like I had done to make her the happiest girl in all of Acme Acres. If there is no action to help her, then the threat of suicide will begin to persist. The students are worried. The faculty is worried. Me and my friends are worried. Also, the same goes to you. You're very afraid to express your feelings because your sweat and the murmurs of your heart are proving to your nervousness. And before you go rambling about being it illegal, Pepé, I should tell you right now because you've probably didn't hear about that when you were gone on your sabbatical. The Comedy Law will allow any professor to be in a small or serious relationship with a student who is of age or graduated, just as long they don't lie like the liars against comedy. Fifi's 18-years-old and we cannot see her put herself into the brink of collapse. If Fifi loses her life from depression, then Acme Looniversity will never be the same again if the valedictorian is out of her life."

"Y...you could be right, Monsieur Hamton," said Pepé calmly, but just as he was about to say anything, a background cry emerged all around the mansion, startling Hamton in the process. Soon, the estate was being echoed by loud ecstatic cries with load moans. Hamton, beginning to blush, said to Pepe:

"Was that...?"

"Oh, Bimbette," said Pepé while blushing but not too much. "Did you by chance catch her waving her body in a sultry way, Monsieur Hamton?"

"Yeah," said Hamton. "It's kind of weird to see a very nice lady to actually move around like she was willing to have a hankering for some action."

"But of course," said Pepé, "despite the fact that she's a virgin. The reason why she screams so loud of her voice is because of her extreme pleasure to taking things way up in the rear extremity."

Hamton, widening his eyes in shock, said this:

"Are you that serious, MERA Le Pew? Bimbette...likes taking it in her butt? How can she...?"

"I say the same thing, but I already know by now," said Pepé as he begins trekking towards the bathroom to take his evening rose bath. "I don't know why she likes fake "members" just to get the pleasure she deserves? Just a thought."

Well, I could tell you for once that Pepé's maid, who now is revealed to be Bimbette, has never been that kind of naughty when she first became a maid for Pepé Le Pew, but sometimes, after a long hard day's work, trying to keep the mansion well cleaned and fresh, wanted her own free time to relax, watch TV, get a good shower, get a bite to eat, etc. But having a private moment in her room by taking it down straight to her sexy bottom? Yep, that's Bimbette's little dirty secret, but you can't blame her. Maybe she likes it with a fake object because she got fed up with men being such jackasses, but again, there's more to you than meets the eye about Bimbette. As for Hamton, he never got a response from Pepé whether or not he will return his feelings towards Fifi La Fume and hopefully put an end to the depression she endured and with the chaos spreading Acme Acres and their Looniversity.

[Grand Hall of Perfect Prep / 7:00pm]

At Perfecto Prep, loyal members of the Brotherhood of Deceit were seeing their Great Master Johnny Pew placing the stolen Warner Award to their emptied glass box so they can finally get to see what they wanted after it was taken away by Acme Looniversity's students. However, even though the Great Master is finally happy that he finally did something against a girl which he wanted to do but was backed off by his ex-girlfriend, he really wanted to obtain his true mission in putting Fifi La Fume to the point of suicide. Voyeurism was his first idea that was concocted that lead to the situation down at the Looniversity, but seeing the prestigious award in his eyes, he finally got another idea in the making. The Viper Regni, Roderick Rat, approached to Johnny Pew and said this towards him:

"Great Master, I have come before you a progress report about that skank that you'd spanked a while back before we got our asses kicked by the "rumbling rabbits."

"Heh," began Johnny Pew. "I don't need progress reports anymore, Viper Regni. I already know by now that Fifi is crying her skanky little heart out because she got whipped like a bad little girl thanks to me. Hell, I loved that spanking so much, I should've fucked her with the videotape on and sent it to Montana to get it produced because I had a big bulge on me ready to plop out."

"Master," said Roderick, "this progress report should tell the tail-end of the tape. I have just found out from one of our spies that Fifi La Fume is going to talk to a specialist down at 7 Cherrywood Drive that is supposedly one of the greatest of them all, especially answering questions that are too tough to predict. It seems to me she wants to go talk to Hepzibah about her affections toward the Mastermind of Enigmatic Romance Acting Pepé Le Pew, especially thinking of talking about "l'amour" and trying to find a way to restore her happiness."

"Stop a minute," shouted the Great Master. "Hepzibah? As in, Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah?!"

"Indeed," said Roderick. "That's just the icing on the cake. I thought from a while back that bitch was dead on arrival when I thought that she ended up getting "clapped" by a bunch of men. However, reports show that she is not and she is thriving well in becoming a specialist in relationships, incoming or current, despite putting her career as an actress on hold. Hepzibah, who is of Cajun descent from the Louisiana Swamps, is almost like Fifi La Fume, except she is proper and very nice. Yes, she may have flings once in a while, but she is rarely been seen in public since Zorra Pictures went under after getting involved with the Moral Guardian's support for the EXPERT Act. Even so, even if we have to find this bitch, we need to double up in our quest to make Fifi La Fume commit to suicide. Have you ever thought about getting Daffy Duck out of jail?"

"Nice try, Roderick," said the master, "but he's far out of Acme Acres for sure. I even heard Lola Bunny is in jail as well. She punched a judge's daughter in the mouth in a form of a bitchslap. She's serving a 5 year sentence, unlike Daffy, who is serving a 25 year sentence at the same jail place... (Hears a doorbell in his head) hmm. Lola Bunny. I remember Magis Plucky told me that he went on a date once, which was considered illegal due to his age. Hmm. Viper Regni."

"Master," said Roderick. Johnny replied:

"Daffy and Lola are going to be the perfect people to make Fifi feel like shit for good. Lola may be an airheaded bitch, but she's very jealous of Fifi La Fume. She would choke the fuck out of that damn skunk. Yeah. Heh, heh, heh. I'm such a fucking genius, I could cum at any moment. Viper, bring forth Magis Plucky Duck for a special assignment."

"With pleasure, sire," said Roderick as he went to go find Plucky Duck and ask him to go see the Great Master for a special assignment. I tell you, The Great Master is getting devious in every step of the way just to appease his taste to see Fifi La Fume in the grave, or worse, get her credentials stripped if she was in some sort of videotape. Johnny is looking forward to it as soon as possible.

[7 Cherrywood Drive / 7:15pm]

The rain was beginning to pour hard again at 7:15pm all around Acme Acres, but patches were wetting different areas of the metropolitan town from light to heavy; but not much for Cherrywood Drive, a quiet neighborhood five miles off of where Buster and Babs Bunny live. Cherrywood Drive is, yes, folks, home to the _en focus _of this session, Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah. Recently she called Fifi to allow her to talk with Hepzibah about her situation involving her feelings toward the MERA of Acme Looniversity Pepé Le Pew and what would happen should Fifi go the distance and do l'amour with her idol. So many questions to ask, a lot of answers to be given. Fifi, approaching to the doorway of Hepzibah's home, was beginning to feel dizzy and full of tears because she is very afraid to divulge the details about her personal affections towards a professor that she dearly idolized for so many years. Her stomach was beginning to growl, but it wasn't for being hungry. No, her stomach was boiling, feeling some acid erosion from her nervousness. Looking at the address placard of Miss Hepzibah's home, said to herself quietly:

"So this must be the home place of one Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah. A very unusual homestead that is mostly just a tree bark, unlike the other people's homes that are comfortable and feeling good to live. But...how can I tell that this must be the true homestead of Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah. I feel so nervous...outright afraid."

Within moments, Fifi rang the doorbell...to begin her healing session of her heart and soul. Inside the homestead, Hepzibah was setting up the dining table with a bevy of French appetizers and drinks for her visitor while trying to neat up the place, unlike Bimbette, who does that 24/7 from the time being. When she heard the doorbell, which emitted a soothing 8-tone sound wave, she immediately said while arriving at the door:

"Blessed of Sacre Dieu. Whoso could that be to the door of mine?"

From there, she opened the door to see her visitor, to whom she talked to, but unfortunately, she never got to see the photo of Fifi La Fume. She said to Fifi:

"Oh, my mil pardons for seeing the person not so to see. Forgive me, but I am looking for a person that named her Fifi La Fume whoso has the crush of professor in Acme Looniversity. Is it the person seened around this place or so what?"

"You're looking at her, Madame Hepzibah," said Fifi, causing Hepzibah to be completely shocked as she saw the purple skunk riddled in heartbreak, sadness, and in tears, wetting down her beautiful face. Hepzibah, in a heartbeat, said to Fifi:

"Oh, Blessed Sacre Dieu. You poor soul. Drenched in tears, heart skipping at levels depressing, and...your face...defiled from these tears. Glad you is come, come on in."

Mam'selle Hepzibah wasted no time in getting Fifi out of the storm and decided to get her cleaned up from the storm and warm her up with something to eat and something to sip on. Even so with the help, Hepzibah has got a lot in her bag to deal with if she will successfully find a way to bring Fifi and Pepé together, even if means sacrificing her status and popularity for the sake of her heart for the idol.

[Fifteen Minutes Later...]

Fifteen minutes after getting Fifi La Fume comfortable, Hepzibah, with a heart of gold, said this to Fifi La Fume while discussing her situation:

"So, you is indeed Fifi La Fume, the woman of the voice that call me this phone. I could of have not known of such a skunk of pure heart, yet the voice of one angel so soft and cuddling. So, you is 18-years of age, so many friends of have you, and a student most recognizable of perfection, candidate of Valedictorian, no?"

"Everything you said is correct, Madam," said Fifi properly. "18-years-old, so many friends, and a perfect A+ student; and also thinking of one day becoming a professor like my idol in hopes to succeed like him. Mastermind of Enigmatic Romance Acting: Pepé Le Pew. I must be frank, Madame Hepzibah, Pepé Le Pew has always been the person I always come for advice and help when things needed to be taken care of or when things just go bang in the dust. I know my friends out there will indeed help me when I get into the thick of things, but for Pepé... (sighs) ... helping him out is like amending a broken heart that he had after so many years."

"Broken heart?" said Hepzibah. "Why so is the Mastermind living his life so smoothly if he still has a broken heart?"

"You ever heard of Penelope Pussycat?" questioned Fifi. Hepzibah suddenly felt a shock in her body when she heard the words "Penelope Pussycat." She responded:

"I remember that name. Penelope Pussycat. The cat that is the dirtiest in using a bunch of foul language. I remember hearing everything of she is had said towards my face. She told me that I is going to die of a lonely heart, not for anyone to like me since I am raised in the swamps of Louisiana. She even had gone far and wide to call me a "pute", "ingrate", "cul", and all other dirty words to think she had thoughts of me being around with every men that I had know of, especially my former love of my heart Pogo. I was heartbroken, especially for Pogo. Pogo was the most understandable resident and person who allowed me to leave for success at the fame of stars in Hollywood. However, I seemed to have the curse of being put in a primrose path of being with men that acted like ingrates. That I don't want. (Sighs) 50 men, and not one wanted to love for the truth of love. Maybe Penelope is to fault for everything I had gone through."

"Wow," said Fifi, "my apologies for bringing up such a sensitive topic. Le sigh. Maybe Pepé Le Pew might've been bitten with that love curse that Penelope did to him. She betrayed him for a Perfecto Prep member. How sad and cruel that story is."

" Pepé?" said Hepzibah, but then it hits her. She said to Fifi:

"I do remember of that now professor you're referring to as the sole crush of your heart, Mme. La Fume. He, so far, was the most affectionate person ever to talk to. Unlike the men that been so arrogant and selfish for their body's sakes, Pepé felt like he got my heart and melted like chocolate to bring the scent of love to moi. I almost had the chance, but I is been a bit stricken by resistance. I could be in love with him, but he also pulled back, thinking that he would be swindled by me for a couple of men and champagne."

"(That's the scenario storyline of MERA Le Pew's Chocolate Fondue Project),' said Fifi silently as she was feeling that both Hepzibah, Fifi, and Pepé were in his storyline, but in real life. However, Hepzibah didn't want to be in shambles because she has yet to make a decision about Fifi's actions to pursue her love towards the MERA of Acme Looniversity. While Fifi and Hepzibah were recollecting their thoughts, at 6 No Luck Street, note the pun, in the western metropolitan area of Acme Acres, we turn focus onto a resident, to whom the possibilities of where Buster, Babs, and Hamton might get their trump card...should they ever tame her. When I meant by saying "tame," then you should know by now. From the back yard to the front yard, but miniscule, small bumps are surrounded within the compounds, but there's a catch. Not one gravestone is on them all. Why is that? Very simple. Recklessness. There's one person that is so reckless in taking care of animals, many of them will never live to see the day again. Some say she is just plain dumb as dirt. Others say she's an animal lover but fatally. Yes, folks. You're seeing her right now. With a hair as red as blood, with a bow in form of an animal skull, and...with a normal dressing as herself...Elmyra Duff. Yep, I said it. Elmyra Duff, one of the youngest of the Higher Education Block at age 15 for Acme Looniversity. However, again, some people might considered her as an animal killer due to her big obsession of animals that she wants to keep, which ends up in the grave, while others considers her as dumb as dirt because of her childish demeanor in the Looniversity. For some, they're partially correct. She does have a childish demeanor. However, she is not dumb. She may be dumb and airheaded in taking care of animals, but not in studies. She may not be the top of the crop, but she can handle studies very well, especially aiming for a Triple Threat: Children's TV Personality, Interior Design, and Registered Nurse. Sounds like its nothing for comedy, but hey, that's Acme Loo for you. Inside the house, Elmyra, like her own self, was managing to fill up baby bottles full of milk; however, there can be the joking side of Elmyra, since the comedy focuses her on her airheaded abilities. She was searching for something inside the cabinets in the kitchen, trying to find a flavor for the bottled milk for her guests. She said this:

"Gosh. Where is that kind of seasoning that I put to get those wittle wubbly dubbly anim-eals to be put into Nighty-nighty land? Hmm. Odd. There's got to be sleeping powder in the... Hang on a second. (Grabs Acme Death Sauce) Hmm. Acme...Dee-sh...Sauce. May contain one million school-villes of Haba-neeros per drop. Please use caution. Dee-sh Sauce. What have they been smoking?"

Elmyra, as airheaded as she, decided to place a drop into the milk for her "guests" to drink before they are put to sleep. The guests, unfortunately, are a pack of werewolves that she found and snatched at the local zoo, all locked up near a play pen decked in electrical wires, so no one can get out. The wolves are frightened at Elmyra's fatal love towards them and feel like they want to get out here but can't. Elmyra then approached to the wolves and presented to them baby bottles of habanero-extract-spiked milk for them to be fed. However, Elmyra notices the smoke coming out from the tip of the bottle. She took a tiny little sip of the milk, but soon...calamity ensues. Her mouth began to burn up at a million fold, causing Elmyra to run in circles and shouting loud like a whiny little girl, causing the wolves to finally make a break for it by jumping out of the electrical play pen, grabbed the bottles, and then dunked it into the toilet before breaking out. Elmyra, burning hard, immediately grabbed a gallon of milk and drank it all to extinguish the flames. But, as airheaded as she is, she grabbed milk that was expired thirty weeks ago, causing the milk's color to go nearly tan-ish. Elmyra didn't care though because she wanted to calm the fire down. She finally calmed down after the fire extinguished, but even so, she started hearing gurgling noises from the bathroom. She checked the bathroom, but the gurgling noises were nowhere to be found. She said:

"Golly. I could have sworn that the bubbly noises were coming from the bath area. I don't see any problems with the shower, the sink, nor the bidet. Unless... (Checks the toilet) oh, no! The doggies' sleepy-time bottles full of that sauce I put in. Rats, wasted milk that got tainted by that nasty-wasty wa-wa. (Hearing rumbling noises) oh, now what. (Sees the water beginning to boil) I can tell you right now that I am probably not in California any longer."

With no time to spare, Elmyra was caught by the toilet exploding heavily, causing the strong smoke to destroy her belongings, the rooms, including the rooftop, which blew off out of proportion. Elmyra's house was obliterated very quickly, but not her. All she got was being covered in black soot and Death Sauce, which she didn't feel a thing. She probably didn't know that the million scovilles of habanero pepper extract for the sauce is not safe for water, which would cause a crazy reaction when even being touch by the extract or from a container full of the hot stuff. Talk about being a childish 15-year-old with no sense of responsibility.

[7:35pm]

Back at Hepzibah's house, Fifi and Hepzibah were right now in a bit of a pinch after Hepzibah had told her about her previous fling with Pepé Le Pew, but again, it was not a "fling" that would mess up her life. Oh, no. Fifi, on the other hand, has yet to get an answer from Hepzibah about handling the situation like a lady if she is ever going to ease the pain of her falling in love with the enigmatic romantic professor of Acme Looniversity. She was getting restless. Just as Hepzibah was about to go berserk, she accidentally turned the door knob of the closet with her tail, revealing her bevy of beautiful skirts, parasols...but one article of clothing stunned Fifi to the core. She said to Hepzibah:

"Madame Hepzibah, is it just me, or am I seeing something lacy and vivacious inside your closet."

"Huh, Qoui?" said Hepzibah nervously as she saw her little secret inside her closet, which happens to be a maiden-style costume decked in a lacy black finish with silky white trims. Hepzibah immediately blushed in shamefulness as she didn't want someone to see her little secret. She said to Fifi:

"A mil pardons for being such a reckless skunk, Mme. La Fume. My going crazy of the fling with Pepé about the thought of going through the night has the door opened toward a secret I had been kept inside for too long. That clothing article, mademoiselle, was usually a bedtime ritual when I get that feeling utterly to clean the house before turning in wearing such a marvelous piece I have bestowed here. But, usually, I wanted to do a little cosplay, as they so forth called, of being someone's maid before getting tempted by sweets...especially sex and chocolate."

"M...Madame," said Fifi shock. "Don't tell me that..."

"Yes," Hepzibah replied. "I was a little naughty girl, begging of the body to let it thrive romantically, softly and...oh, erotique. To me, feeling all rejected from all men that acted like putes d'cul (assholes) put me in such of a story when they swindled my heart all through the time. Taking care of one's heart is like chocolate being fragile."

From there, Fifi heard the words chocolate again, and this time, it felt like reality. They were in a Chocolate Fondue story that Pepé acted last time, and this time, the part of the storyline is going to be for keeps. With a careful thought, Fifi then said this to Hepzibah:

"Maybe all these situations concerning about me and MERA Pepé Le Pew are the reasons that I really want to amend my broken heart. However, being as an up-and-coming actress for my career, I would love to act with him whenever a project is needed. That's why I have always been known as the Chosen Student for being the MERA of Acme Looniversity. (Sighs) le sigh. I think it's time to take risks and do Monsieur Le Pew, correction, MERA Pepe Le Pew a favor. He's helping me through whenever I need something to keep me in line. As for the maiden suit... (feels the texture of the costume) I hope I can find my right fit to make me as the sexiest maid for a man with too many broken relationships...without his fault. I need to find his little secret as well."

"You so is saying...," said Hepzibah, then Fifi said this:

"I'll go for it. I would love to amend his broken heart that was defiled from Penelope's defection...like he's planning to amend my heart...if he has a true heart in him. (Tearing up) Pepé, where ever you are...please, wrap me up in your passion of love. I beg of you."

Hepzibah knew from that point on that telling Fifi about her little secret has finally prompted the hard-luck purple skunk to make the biggest gamble of her life and express her feelings for Pepé with some cosplay of being a maid for Pepé, letting herself clean the house until the point she wants to go to sleep, but being treated romantically with the idol of her dreams. Hepzibah had one more thing to say for Fifi before she left. She said:

"Madame...whatever you try to do...please, stay the much happiness for more of your lifes can depend on. That's all I am asking for."

"I will, Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah," said Fifi as she immediately left the house and into the process of readying her expressions towards her idol. Again, she's taking a high price of falling in love with the MERA of Acme Looniversity, but that's her opinion. The Professors are allowing it, no matter what happens between the two. Meanwhile, back at Buster's home, his rabbit hole entrance was closed up on account of the weather being that bad, but the rain was subsiding at the moment, but Buster kept it closed for fear of being flooded. Hamton, on the other hand, came by to visit Buster and Babs so he can talk about his recent conversation with MERA Pepé Le Pew. However, what he is about to talk about with Buster and Babs will be a huge surprise, and one of the pieces of the puzzle to be solved. Buster, hearing about his little tête a tète with the residential maid Bimbette, said to Hamton this:

"Bimbette? What the hell has gone into your mind, Hamton? Are you that fucking ignorant to just dive into the mansion just to see a maid coming around?"

"Buster," said Hamton, "it wasn't even that long when she lead me towards finding Pepé Le Pew so I can talk with him about Fifi La Fume. It was just a little sidetrack because of her swerving her body around my face."

"Sidetrack, my goddamn ass," said Buster vulgarly. "There was something in your mind that went impure!"

"Buster, calm down," said Babs, but Buster responded:

"Like I give a fucking shit of calming down! We were supposed to get answers on whether or not Pepé is going to answer his heart to Fifi, not talking about some slut that is just there to dust off his feet!"

"And what happens when I tell you that before Pepé answered, I heard her screaming in ecstasy?!" shouted Hamton, which widened both Buster and Babs' eyes. Hamton, finally seeing Buster calm down, said this:

"I was just about to get an answer from Pepé when Bimbette cried out in ecstasy inside her room while she was resting. Pepé said to me that Bimbette must have a crazy mind for "faked members" and told me she loved it taking it to the butt. If I am not mistaken, there might be a reason why she doesn't want to be with guys who act like pathetic excuses for human or animal."

"I...I don't get it, Hamton," said Buster. "I don't know why she likes to take things in the ass if all the things she penetrates on are just nothing but fake ones. And about that name Bimbette...I can't quite put my mind about the name except for the name I remember hearing it when Babs and I went to Japan once."

"Do you have some proof about Bimbette that you recognize in Japan, Buster?" said Hamton as Buster immediately got out of his chair and into a stash of old magazines and books he collected in order to pursue his career in comedy. He found the magazine that he bought in Japan that revolved over the Pin-Up Model Bimbette. Buster said this:

"Here it is, Hamton. This is probably the girl you were talking about. She was on the cover of what they called it "Idol Bijin Daiedo." This was dated back about five years ago when we were becoming teens, but damn, these people sure take pride on these magazines that cost a 1000 yen ($25.00) to sell. This magazine was revolving on her life of being a model, a pin-up, and possibly one of the nicest people to talk to. She was referred to as "Papureen" in Japan, hence of her name."

"Papureen?" said Hamton as he took a closer look of the model, who back then had red hair with silver markings. "My goodness. She looked different when I first saw her at Pepé's mansion. The difference is that she had pink stripes alongside pure white hair."

"Wait a minute," said Babs. "Bimbette at Pepe's Mansion? Why is she living at Pepé's mansion, despite the fact that she privately fucks herself in the ass? (Suddenly, it hits her...) She was ruined."

Hamton and Buster was shocked to hear the words "she was ruined" when Babs finally found the piece of the puzzle to the mystery of Bimbette. She found a hanging magazine of Time Magazine near Buster's TV set and grabbed it to show the gang about what she said.

"Summer Fiasco," said Babs. "This is probably the piece of the puzzle I was referring to. Not only that, this might be the reason why Johnny became an enemy to Fifi La Fume. It was right after Johnny screwed out Fifi for Bimbette because of her vivacious looks which then made them to become together. However, Johnny did the unthinkable when he told the whole world that he accused Bimbette for extorting money for sex, including himself on videotape getting "head" from Bimbette. He taped it all, especially that scene where he "splashed" her all around. After this happened, all magazine outlets for cover girls banned her for life, ruining her for sure. This might be the reason why Bimbette was screwed. Yet, I don't think she extorted money for sex. But one thing's for certain, this girl has to be the rival of Fifi La Fume. But...she looks so beautiful, cute, and sexy from this cover."

Buster was downright confused on why Bimbette is living in Pepé's mansion, yet finally backtracked over his comments against Hamton, since he told the whole truth about the situation. As for Hamton, not getting a full answer from Pepe Le Pew was considered a failed assignment for him. But also, for us, we found the real answer over Johnny's babbling of ruining someone's career.

[8:00pm]

Eight o'clock has passed and the night finally began to feel calmer and quiet since the rain stopped for the time being, but when you're Fifi La Fume, it feels like it will continue to tomorrow. She has been looking far and wide to find a place where they sell French Maid uniforms that she wants to wear to do a little play on helping Pepé Le Pew, but so far, she had no luck at all. Every store that she was looking for the dress was nowhere to be found. In fact, Fifi was not aware of the fact that the maiden suit was actually banned throughout the years of Acme Acres. Yet again, you can thank the Guardian Assholes for ruining something that would be considered a playful and romantic gesture. Fifi was getting immensely frustrated, especially seeing signs about the costume being banned from help with the Moral Guardians, which back then, dissolved after the Comedy Law was passed. She was about to give up hope until she spotted a sign next door to "Secret Service Clothes." It read this:

"Confident to be the sexy worker of the house? Want a visitor to get cozy before going wild? Look no further. I have a bundle of sexy maid costumes I am giving away. Limited supply. Perfect Quality at only $125. Come to 53 Vanderbilt St. to pick up your "fantasy" without hesitation."

Fifi finally struck luck when she saw the sign that will be able to get what she deserves. But she is not aware that 53 Vanderbilt Street is home to Pepé and Bimbette. All she was focused on right now is to impress the idol of her dreams. She did, on the other hand, had $350 in pocket change since she saves money for good reasons. But, then, just as he was about to trek her way towards 53 Vanderbilt Street, her vision begins to distort. Fifi's vision was beginning to split into doubles, causing her to go into chaos mode, smacking the walls by accident, sweat beginning to pour onto her back, chest, and head, but not only that, her breathing was beginning to get weak. Fifi then wandered around aimlessly, seeing distorted visions of things of what she believes to be the consequences of what will happen if she professes her feelings for Pepe Le Pew. Some of the images were somewhat damning towards her, causing her to shed tears, but those tears were scalding, burning through her eyes. The damning images were her and Pepé being shamed by the loyal people of Acme Loo, the students, and the staff, people throwing tomatoes at them, Moral Guardians slamming them with bibles, shouting "PEDOPHILE!" towards Pepé, but then, one scene that made Fifi lose her breath. She saw her and Pepé...with a child. She said weakly before gasping for air:

"No. Lies. They're...all...lies...What I'm doing...is all right...with my friends...including Pepé. Moral Guardians...burn in hell..."

From there, Fifi blacked out from the distorted version, lying down on the wet, cold asphalt, not moving an inch from what she saw that said to herself being lies. Her body, clammy, cold, wet, the smell of her fur floundering around the city, but no one was there to see the scene of Fifi passing out in front of the roads. As that happened, the rain began falling down again, this time it will not stop for sure as the rain hits on Fifi's body while the thunder began to strike hard, louder, but unaffected since Fifi can't hear a thing. It did however startle the residents of 53 Vanderbilt Street, and so it did. At the estate, Bimbette, now donning a tight magenta top and shorts with white trimmings, was shutting the windows to prevent the rain from damaging the household, including Cacty, her prized catcus, who she has been protecting it from getting it damaged. Bathed up after her session, smelling like sweet Japonica Flowers from her wash, she was preparing to bake something before calling it a night, when she noticed Pepé, staring at the pouring rain with a concern look on his face. It was with good reason. He's concern about Fifi La Fume and it didn't help for him to give Hamton a simple yes or no answer on whether or not he will return his feelings for Fifi. Better yet, if he is willing to become one with her in romance. Bimbette felt troubled from Pepé's silence, but as a curious pink skunk, she went closer to Pepé, placed her soft hands on his elbows, and looked at the pouring rain as well. Although Bimbette is not in a relationship, not even with Pepe, she felt that it was necessary to comfort him, knowing that he is loved but not in a romantic way. Pepé then said to Bimbette:

"Dreary of this rain, for it says? Seeing drops of water from the skies think may of my romantic days that were broken from one ingrat that stole Penelope away from my heart. (Touches the window) hmm, stop not will the rain until one's heart is mixed together."

"Is there anything I can help you to feel a little better, Pepé?" said Bimbette while massaging his arms. "I got a sweet Orange Liqueur Ice Cream readied with a Baked Alaska to make you feel better."

"You're sweet as a croissant cake, Bimbette," said Pepé, "but as of this point, I have a soul to search in me, not since someone's deception that Penelope went to defect. I'll go out for a walk with a raincoat to make me feel better. You can do whatever you wish while I am gone."

Pepé felt a little stung from not accepting Bimbette's dessert, but she was a very understandable woman, yet very concerned about Pepé's emotions. It's getting the best of him, and it's going to be tough for him to weed it out.

[San Jose Penitentiary / 8:00pm]

While the situation was unfolding, 360 miles off of Acme Acres, there's a place in San Jose where, instead of mostly criminals ranging from arsonists to murderers, mostly scammers and serial thieves are sent to the San Jose Penitentiary, one of the most notorious prisons all around California, and with good reason. Of the prisoners of the penitentiary, half of its residents are from Acme Acres, but their sentences were far less strict and were released but never to return to Acme Acres again. But this is the case for Daffy Duck, the former professor who sold his own soul to the Moral Guardians to ban professors from dating students...only to end up embezzling Acme Looniversity for the support of the Expert Act and enticing Shirley with money. Again, he's serving 25 years, presumably even more if it weren't to his scamming behavior at the prison. He's in cell block D6, which is actually a fitting codename for Daffy because all prisoners are labeling him as a Daf-Fag. However, D7 over there, he's not alone. Lola Bunny. Yes, you heard it right. Lola is in a male-dominated prison since there were no prisons for women in California back then. Again, she's serving five years for punching the judge's daughter in the jaw and calling her a little slut. And to think that she would settle down with Bugs Bunny, well, as airheaded and stupid, she got the last laugh. Luckily enough, no prisoner didn't want to be near her because of her traits and acting all Jersey Shore-ish and valley-girlish as well. For Daffy, every day he had his bends to sneak his way towards Lola's cell to "taste twang and tang" with her during lockdown, but the only way to do so is if he fracks the toilets to suck him towards Lola's cell. However, he's in for a surprise. Just as he was about to take a shit, he saw a manual diamond saw cutting around the AkCrap Toilet for prisons around the walls, making sure the saw doesn't sever the plumbing. From there, the toilet moved a little, and then...PLOP!

"Guess who, doof," said Plucky with his head plopping from the sawed hole near the toilet.

"P...Plucky?!" said Daffy silently while getting up on his prison cot. "Plucky Duck? Son of a bitch, my boy, where have you been all of the sudden? But, why the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm busting your cock-less ass out," said Plucky while prepping the walls. "I got a mission to undertake with my boys at Perfecto Prep."

"PER..." said Daffy loud but his mouth got closed by Plucky, prompting him to say:

"You jackass, do you want to get your fucking ass kicked by those criminals over there? Yes, I am working with Perfecto Prep, and with good reason. We're trying to make the worse out of that slut Fifi La Fume, trying to ruin her for life. Johnny Pew has already got her fucked up with a couple of spankings in public down at Acme Looniversity. And now, I just need a couple of assistants to do a voyeur tape that we can sell so Fifi will get closer to the point of suicide. Besides, you're going to be housed with Perfecto from now on so you won't get arrested again. Besides, Lola wouldn't mind living inside Perfecto Prep. She's been thinking of making Fifi like shit until she expires."

"What?!" shouted Daffy. "I can't live with that airheaded bitch that almost did the "pinche whetto" on you! Sorry, man, but I can't trust her. No, no, no."

"Like don't be such a cocksucker, Daffy," said Lola in a mild valley girl voice. "You don't have to trust the hell out of me, seriously. Besides, we're not on Acme Loo grounds anymore. I can do whatever the hell like I do like."

"She's right, Daffy," said Plucky as they were about to leave. "You don't have to trust her, just do what you are told to do. That is, if you want to get filthy rich in the making."

Daffy then heard the words filthy rich from Plucky's mouth, and without hesitation, he decided to join in for the sake of money. However, before he got going, he asked Plucky:

"Wait a minute, what about Lola's jail cell? If the guards find her gone, they're going to search for our asses!"

"Don't worry, meathead," said Plucky, "I got it all covered. We have a faked Lola and you in the jail cell, but what I found out that those cops are dumb as dirt. They don't even know that a duck can fuck a bunny. Besides, the cops are just lazy as hell, lazy for the money. Come on, man, don't spend another minute of your breath inside this shithole."

Daffy had no choice, but like what Lola said, he doesn't need to trust her, just do what he must told and he will live the highlife without being feared of getting caught. Now with Lola out of jail and the schemer Daffy Duck, predicaments are going to get worse. Once again it was beginning to rain in the metropolitan area of Acme Acres, but it wasn't hard enough to warrant a stay at home since Buster, Babs, and Hamton didn't get a chance to grab a bite to eat, so they trio decided to brave the weather and head straight to Foghorn's favorite cafe to chow down. However, that night to have a good feast turned completely sour when Hamton began to notice a person knocked out completely and drenched into the rain. But when he noticed a big puffy tail now being drenched by the rain, he shouted loud:

"FIFI!"

He knew it. He saw Fifi onto the cold, wet ground, breathing very heavily and fraught with the fear of scorn because of her trying to bring her heart towards Pepé Le Pew. Buster and Babs also quickly rushed to the scene, but felt that Fifi's being so damped by the rain and with her fur ravaged made the two cringe in pain. Hamton, fraught in fear, shouted to Buster:

"Her pulse is going down! Something must've happened when she was going somewhere! Look! Her money has been torn up from the rain! To hell with that, Fifi needs to see a doctor and fast!"

"How can we do that when there's no hospital for the next 10 miles or so?" said Babs, then began to shed tears on her face, knowing that getting to a hospital is impossible without transportation. However, as they were about to do so, Pepé Le Pew, who was managing to take a walk despite the dreary weather, saw Buster, Babs, and Hamton tending to Fifi La Fume at the scene. Fortunately enough, this is the gang's Trump Card. But the bad news is when Pepé came to their aid to see Fifi wet, fraught with fear, pain, with tears flowing to her face, Pepé was beginning to shake up in fear as well, but he quickly scooped up Fifi and cradled her like a baby and ran like hell out of the weather to his mansion. He didn't say a thing nor shouted in anger. But, Buster, as loud as he is, shouted to him:

"MERA LE PEW! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CAN'T TRY TO CURE HER UP IN YOUR MANSION! COME BACK, WE NEED TO CALL A DOCTOR!"

"DOCTOR WAY TOO FAR IN OUR VICINITY!" said Pepé loudly. "BESIDES, MY HOME IS WARM ENOUGH TO HELP HER!"

"Grrr," growled Buster. "Here I go again. Don't bust your ass on anger again, Buster!" But Babs intervened and said to Buster:

"Buster, hold up. I have a feeling Pepé Le Pew has something in mind after seeing Fifi ravaged in the rain. He carried her up like she loved her as a baby, cradled her up. I have a feeling to me that this may be a start...to something romantic."

"But not with Fifi being so...," Buster said but then quickly got that thought. "A warm bath. But with a warm heart of MERA Le Pew. Now I get it."

Buster immediately calmed down and thought about what would happen if Fifi finds out that she was being cared for by Pepé Le Pew. He then said to Babs:

"Babs, let's roll. I think we had enough with the anger and all this brew-hah-hah for one day. Let's just leave Pepé and Fifi alone. Carrot shakes are on me, babe."

"About time," said Babs as the two immediately joined hands together to go get a Carrot shake and hopefully let this situation unfold between Fifi and Pepé. But, once again, chaos will ensue. One reason: Plucky and Lola, the pathetic doppelganger version of Bugs and Daffy. They have been following their tracks to get to the source of where Fifi La Fume was going to be cured at. But, they weren't aware at the fact that Pepé's estate is about 10 blocks away from the scene of the incident. Lola, beginning to feel raindrops on her head, said to Plucky:

"Ew, like, the rain is nothing but a distraction over my beautiful body, now recovering after enduring one year of eating jail crap. I have a feeling the place where Fifi is staying is too far for us to begin her suffering."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Lola, hun," said Plucky as he shows Lola a miniature video camera. "This duck magis here has got everything situated. I know where she lives, but for you, the place of where Pepé and his pink whore lives at could be our ticket towards destiny. Taxi! (Sees a taxi pull by) I got this covered. Just give me some juicy things that are happening right now and report at the Acme Acres Junkyard when shit begins to hit the fucking fan. Driver, to 53 Vanderbilt Street if you please. Here's $700 for your troubles."

The driver quickly grabbed the money and quickly made a dash towards what Plucky told him so they can begin their mission. For Lola, not liking the rain to hit the body, ravaging it badly, is something that Fifi technically avoids but never complains. Lola is trying to put Fifi in her place by spying on her to see whether or not something will happen to the point of "l'amour." As for Plucky...

"Hmm," he began, "this video camera records more than four hours of movie time. I got to find more things to add to bridge the gap for our tape to create. (Hears his phone buzzing) what is it?"

"Plucky!" shouted the Master. "Head straight towards 7 Cherrywood Drive! And get your video camera ready! Oh, man, that bitch is hot!"

Plucky got majorly confused on what Johnny had to say, but it looks like that it has something to do with Miss Hepzibah. No hestiation, he made a b-line straight to the destination to put some kinks to his video camera. Back at Pepé's estate, a frantic Pepé Le Pew quickly got inside the house and began wrapping Fifi up in towels while he quickly draw warm water out of the tub so he can heal Fifi up without problems. Well, almost. He doesn't like the fact of bring Fifi to his arms to the bathroom to put her in a tub to make her feel better, fearing that if she wakes up, she might slap Pepé in the face. But Fifi wasn't even moving when Pepe carried her to his estate. Pepé, adding some Relaxing Rocks for comfort, softly placed Fifi into the tub and stopped the tap. Although panicking, Pepé was beginning to calm down after he placed Fifi in. At first, Fifi was shaking uncontrollably due to the coldness of the rain, but the heat was causing her skin to shock into goose bumps. However, the warm water inside the tub and the relaxing rocks began to take effect on her, allowing her to comfortably relax in the tub with her eyes closed, noting that she was beginning to sleep. Pepé, panicking over the mental state of Fifi La Fume, began to calm down and watched his favorite student feel relaxed and comfortable. However, he was starting to panic again when she was closer from opening her eyes, but it was nothing but a state of moaning, mostly from her aches.

[30 minutes later...]

Thirty minutes after soaking Fifi to calm her nerves and relaxing her body, Pepé carefully dried her body blindfolded and wrapped her in his robe and carried her to his room to allow her to sleep. Again, so far so good on Pepé's heart to bring Fifi to his estate, but sooner or later, one element might change the course of the story. As the night was passing by and with the weather continuing to pour the rain down, Bimbette, after resting for a good four hours tops, minus her little "ensemble" in her room privately, went back to her usual routine of keeping the estate clean and suitable for guests to visit, this time donning a purple-leather maiden suit as she thought about using different colors to suit her colorful needs. However, as she got into Pepé's room, she noticed that Pepé was not around, not even in his huge closet or at the bathroom. Bimbette thought that he might've came in and darted out to buy things for tonight. Bimbette, on the other hand, thought the other way, with a kinky twist. She thought about that while beginning to spruce up Pepé's room, when she noticed Pepé's Zebra-style blankets were beginning to move slowly, but mostly up and down. Bimbette was startled at seeing Pepe's bed being occupied and all. But again, her thoughts began to hit her in the head, thinking whether or not it might be Pepé, considering the fact that he took a stroll around Acme Acres to relieve himself of a troublesome feeling he endured recently. Notwithstanding her bravado, she decided to take a very small peep near the bedside, but then, right out of the gate, a huge purple tail covered the head of the sleeping guest. Bimbette knew straight that it wasn't Pepé Le Pew sleeping, but she then noticed the fur color of this guest. Purple. But it was the same color from her purple maiden suit, which began to worry Bimbette as she slowly lifts the huge tail and revealed to be the recovering Fifi La Fume, sleeping soundly and in good hands. But for Bimbette, she began shaking uncontrollably around her body while she was producing tears. But why is she shaken up and teary? Here's one reason: a major secret that plagued her for ages without telling everyone, not even Pepé. Bimbette is Fifi's rival, but the person that screwed her over with Johnny Pew in that Summer Fiasco, which lead to her day that she didn't want to think about, especially not knowing that she was videotaped. She then said this while looking at Fifi's face:

"I can't believe it. There's no way. Fifi La Fume. I...I... oh, God, how am I going to explain this to Pepé Le Pew?"

Suddenly, Pepé immediately entered the estate to check on Fifi La Fume, but as soon as he walked into his room to see her, he also saw Bimbette, looking down on the floor, laying her head on the wall, but in distraught. Pepé, beginning to have chills down his spine, quietly approached Bimbette and said to her:

"Bimbette, is yous okay? Why the face problematique?"

"Pepé," Bimbette started but with tears rolling her face, "why? Why? Why did you bring Fifi La Fume inside this estate...without telling me first?"

"Say what?" said Pepé. "Without telling you first? How coulds you tell me such a thing, despite the fact of Fifi La Fume being brought here because was passed out on the streets, wet, ravaged by rain, and trying to breathe on her own?"

"That's not the point, Pepé," said Bimbette. "That's not it. I never told you about bringing Fifi La Fume here at the estate because of an event that would turn the events between her and me. But, at this not-so-opportuned time... Pepé, since the Summer Fiasco...I stole Johnny away from her because of my inner beauty and personal traits. It's true. I stole his heart, causing Fifi to be fraught with sadness and anger at the local Megaplex at Acme Acres, which caused events of Johnny being wrangled by Elmyra Duff before he escaped. I never meant to steal away Fifi's love interest. I mean it. But it was too little, too late to change my mind when I hooked up with Johnny. Isn't it one reason why Fifi has been lonely in the dark since those past years, even though she had a healthy relationship with Hamton three years ago?"

"Bimbette," said a worrisome Pepé Le Pew. "I wasn't awares of. It was only natural of all beauty that lured that bastard Johnny to his place. It isn't your fault, honestly, to put Fifi in such a predication so mal."

"I don't think you understand my situation about me, Johnny, and Fifi, Pepé," said Bimbette, closer from crying.

"I do understand, Bimbette," said Pepé. "Just let me..."

"No, Pepé, you really don't understand me!" shouted Bimbette, throwing a "Goldie Pheasant" tantrum, causing her to throw her arms down while stomping her right foot hard. Tears flowing onto her face, she said this to Pepé:

" Pepé, please understand. I know you meant well in allowing me to live in your estate, allowing me to earn money to spruce up the house, even allowing me to please myself in private, but Pepé, you brought Fifi in at an inopportune time because I did not want her to hear my terrible part of my story...and it involves both Johnny, myself, and...and...oh, God, how should I put this way?"

"Did its involved with Penelope?" said Pepé, then Bimbette responded:

"Yes. Johnny did the most terrifying thing against a girl after ruining my beautiful career as a pin-up model, and he did the same thing with me. To me... (started shedding tears) to me, being videotaped and shamefully giving my ex-boyfriend a blowjob and being splashed by his own damn cum was like putting a gun over my beautiful head and forcing me to do such a degrading act. He did that act so he can lie to the goddamn media about me extorting money for sex. I was conned, Pepé, conned like a weak bitch. Johnny...Johnny did the same thing too to Penelope, your former flirt, but she got the worse of it. The Clap."

"Non!" shouted Pepé in disdain. "Not of my former lover! That's of impossible! The Clap? So it means...he was trying to ruin you to the brim and do the same with Fifi when they infiltrated the Looniversity a whiles back. Bimbette. So glad you were brought here for whatever needed is. Johnny is no longer in the fray near yous and Fifi La Fume. As long this skunk whos has a gentle heart and understanding, no one is going to do dare give you that dirty disease. Please, Bimbette, control your emotions and let me help you."

Bimbette, however, couldn't bear any more pain despite Pepé's plea and quickly, she stormed out of the room and out of the estate, crying her heart out, knowing that the pain is unbearable and didn't want to cause a fuss towards Pepé Le Pew. Pepé, now feeling guilty that he couldn't get Bimbette to calm down, decided to get near Fifi and fluff her pillow, trying to keep her relaxed and without fear. However, Pepé accidentally had his right hand feeling Fifi's tail, causing Fifi to mildly flinch, but she also opened her eyes slowly, and from there, Pepé's heart was beginning to sink, thinking that this situation is going to happen hard and terrifying. However, when Fifi woke up, she had a hard stare at Pepé's face, but it wasn't for sadness nor anger. Her eyes were glowing with tears passing by her face while her heart was racing, same goes to Pepé. Fifi, without moving, said softly to Pepé:

"Pepé. My great idol. My idol gifted of being a true professor in romantic acting. Where...where am I?"

Pepé, trying not to lose his mind in talking with Fifi, said calmly:

"You're here...at my estate."

"Estate?" said the concerned Fifi. "You mean your estate? But...how did I got here?"

"You were down on the ground," began Pepé, "not moving while soaking in the dreaded rain, thunder striking randomly, not fazing you while not breathing. Fifi, I had a thought you were going to die tragically in my arms. That's one reason I quickly rushed back home and put you in a warm bath, trying to get your blood going that lost a ton of oxygen in your body. If you want to know by now, I kept my eyes censored so I wouldn't allow myself to defile moi eyes from your ravaged and naked body. I...I was trying to be careful."

"So it was you that put me in this warm bed, MERA Le Pew," said Fifi somberly. "No wonder...no wonder I was sleeping like a little child...and it was you who comfort me...like you really..."

"No," said Pepé, "no, don't that you say, Mme. La Fume. Si vous plait. That's not being it. Non. I just..."

"MERA?" said Fifi in concern. "Are you...getting yourself into...denial? Pepé...I know how you feel, and it's totally fine with me. But putting yourself into denial...it's not healthy. I know it's hard right now, considering that you've been treating me well like you wanted to help me thrive to become the MERA successor, and it's been such an honor helping me out all the way. But, Pepé, there's no need to hide from your feelings for me. Seriously. Heck, I've been hiding me feelings for you since day one, even from the time of your bad luck, especially what happened with Penelope Pussycat. You're just not letting go of Penelope, ma cherie. It's not good for you. If you can't let go of that awful time, like I did with that bastard Johnny Pew, in the long running, you'll die lonely and with a broken heart. I just don't want the Mastermind of Enigmatic Romance Acting to die lonely. (Gets closer to Pepé) because if you do, who would care for me, get closer to me, cuddle around me upon an open fire, and yet, who would take care of me when it's time for us...to be connected?"

"M..Madame...," said the nervous Pepé Le Pew, but soon, the escape cannot came to be. Fifi La Fume, breathing hard and nervous to make the first move, quickly placed her moist lips onto Pepé's and for the first three minutes, she slowly kissed Pepé romantically, yet so erotically. Her body was heating up, causing her to moan mildly loud inside Pepé's mouth. Pepé was going mind blank and causing him to break off the erotic kiss, leaving himself to leave the estate, trying to stave off the "l'amour" session. Fifi, seeing her idol dashing out in shame...didn't even try to stop him. In fact, Fifi believes that nervousness and shyness is what causing Pepé to go berserk. Fifi's tears were running down on her cheeks, prompting Fifi to simply say this:

"Pepé. Ma Cherie Pepé."

Just as she was about to go ahead and lay down to continuing relaxing, a lightning strike struck down on the ground around the Metro Area, causing the estate to rumble like an earthquake. Thankfully, there were no pieces of ceramics around the estate; however, it shook the closet door, which was full of Bimbette's Maid-Ware and her perky clothes. Even so, Fifi spotted Bimbette's favorite Maiden-style lingerie outfit, which her color of course is black. But, the size was not within Bimbette's range, considering her to be a bit more on a C-side. That was the reason why the clothes were going on sale, but Fifi had thought of something in mind with the clothing. Wasn't she aware that a girl was inside the estate with Pepé, or was it because she just needed money to sustain herself, but not explicitly? Fifi couldn't care less right now about Bimbette's problems, despite not finding anything related to Bimbette except maiden outfits. Fifi might be thinking of tidying up her Sting Ray home wearing the outfit, but the only way that's going to happen...is to see if Pepé finds her home at the Acme Acres Junkyard at the right time. Meanwhile, down at Acme Park, heartbroken and feeling distressed from telling Pepé about her devastating secret that caused her modeling career to go into the toilet, Bimbette ran like Jackie Joyner-Kersey, crying her heart out, trying to end a frightful nightmare that got her into doing work with Pepé, even though she did work for him to sustain herself. But after seeing Fifi into the forefront, she is now looking for a solution. But just as she was about to get to a bench to weep herself out, she accidentally took a wrong step, air stepping onto a rabbit hole and crashing into the hole. Incidentally, she landed into Babs' home, but she landed onto a guest inside the vicinity. After landing hard into the home, Bimbette shook off the fall and looked around the area, noting that she was not aware of an open rabbit hole, which caused the guest, which happens to be Buster, shouting out with expletives:

"HEY! IS THIS A FUCKING GOOD TIME TO LAND HARD ON MY ASS, DAMN IT?! GET THE FUCK OFF, NOW!"

"Oh, sugars!" said Bimbette, getting off of Buster quickly but in shame. "Oh, my word, I hope you are not crushed badly. I just took a wrong step, falling onto an open hole here at Acme Park."

"What's all that commotion down...," said Babs but stopped at hindsight when she saw Bimbette shaking off the cobwebs out of her after falling on Buster's back. From there, she remembered from the magazine Hamton pointed out when she did the Idol pictures in Japan, from the time she was completely beautiful, perky, full of spunk and life, and had red hair with silver streaks. Even so, she's still the same, attributes but with White hair and pink streaks. Babs immediately said:

"Son of a bitch."

But she couldn't say anymore, same goes to Buster, who quickly calmed down but was in shock as well that they're meeting Bimbette for the first time...and at a perfect time. For Bimbette, it was not. She said while her body was shaking in fear:

"Oh, sugars, I feel like I have been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Please, offer my grave apologies for not watching out for problematic obstacles around the park area. I got careless."

"Well," began Buster, "for once, I do agree that you just need to be a little more careful where open spaces are around this area. You could easy screw up your life getting hurt. However, there's no need for more apologies. We are glad to meet someone of high importance since the early years of our final four years of Acme Looniversity."

"What?" said Bimbette with a concerned look on her face. "I don't understand what you're talking about? I don't think I have recognized you or your best friend over there."

"Bimbette's a little confused there," said Buster. "I don't think she's high on cherry Pepsi or perfumes, but I could tell you...she could rival Fifi La Fume in the breast category."

"Excuse me?" said Bimbette, but Babs said:

"N...Nothing, Bimbette. Buster's a little out of his mind, though, saying that he sees you as a rival in the "Gazungas" category with Fifi La Fume, so ignore what he said."

"Wait," said Bimbette. "Did you say Fifi La Fume?"

"Yes, I did," said Babs, then... "What makes you say that?"

Bimbette, not wanting to hear what happened at Pepé's estate, simply said this:

"I saw her...laying down on Pepé's bed."

Buster and Babs knew from that point on that Bimbette had found out that Fifi was living at Pepé's estate, but was not aware that she was being cared by Pepé because of her finding at the streets ravaged and wet. Even so, she began to explain her reasons of darting out of Pepé's estate.

[Acme Acres Junkyard / 8:45pm]

A quarter until nine was getting closer in the wet of night at the Acme Acres Junkyard and so far, it was quiet, but again with the rain smacking the old worn-out Michelin and Goodyear Tires, the scent of it would be unbearable. However, for resident Fifi La Fume, that is of no concern. But for Pepé, the scent of unabashed passion was getting the best of him. He ran out of the estate because of his daunting deep kiss with his favorite student...and Bimbette's misunderstood reasons after spilling the beans about her previous relationship. Gasping for air, he had no choice but to stop at the junkyard to get some air, despite the lingering odor of the tires. However, he managed to get some breathable air near the red derelict corvette, which he doesn't know that it is Fifi's homestead. From there, laying his face on the glass pane to get some cool air and breathing room, he noticed inside the corvette that immediately shocked the embattled Mastermind to the core. He saw a clothing drawer, powder seat and mirror, a 32-inch Acme LCD-HDTV, and of course, a comfortable red velvet couch decked with heart-shaped pillows and a mink stole blanket. Pepé was shocked that this derelict car is actually a home for someone living there, yet he's shocked that there was no plumbing in the car. Suddenly, trembling through the shock, he accidentally had his hand clutch the handle, causing the professor to enter Fifi's home by mistake. While in the corvette, Pepé was getting closer to a panic attack when all of a sudden, a relaxing scent was flowing around the area, causing Pepé to feel relaxed and just laying back on the edge part of Fifi's couch. Pepé doesn't know the scent, but it's something used to alleviate pain, anger, and panic. A smell of mint from the Nordic Countries was the scent identified in the corvette. Yet, Pepé had a thought. He said:

"Mint of Country in the Nord. Scent that is strange for moi, yet, the scent is used to alleviate the ailments flowing in someone's body. Yeah. That might be it. But, who positioned it where that I can be relaxed?"

"Check the vanity mirror, si vous plait, ma cherie," someone said, but Pepé was beginning to notice that voice from the background. When he heard those words "si vous plait, ma cherie," he knew that it was Fifi's voice, but the voice was somewhat calm...and sultry. Pepé was about to be in panic, but the Nordic Mint was still making him relax. Soon, Pepé immediately saw Fifi's purple tail, but at the tail-end, a garter lace. Pepé saw that article of clothing and found out that Bimbette usually wears it to accentuate her body, mostly the legs et al. But then, he saw Fifi la Fume, all decked out in that lacy maiden costume, black high heels, and a feather duster, sans a couple of things: maiden cap, undershirt, and yes, folks, panties. Fifi, whose bust area shaped perfectly for her size, caused Pepé's heart to beat very quickly. But the quick beats were not from fear or anxiety. Pepé...was getting horny. Through his eyes only, he saw his one-of-a-kind smart student, thriving for her career to become a successful actress and successor of MERA, delicately cleaning her own house while humming to her favorite song from Kylie Minogue. We don't know what song it is, but for Pepé, the humming from the song has a tranquil feeling, yet the voice he was hearing was passionate, thoughtful, and romantic. Pepé, taking a deep breath of fresh air, grabbed a heart pillow and relaxed it on his head, knowing for sure that his nervousness is going for naught as soon as possible. Seeing Pepé relaxing his head on her favorite heart pillow, she quietly said to himself:

"He's beginning to relax. That's a sign that he's enjoying the company while I'm doing what I want to do what Madame Hepzibah has prescribed me to. It's still early now, but if I can set the mood with my making of a chocolate fondue pot, then I can tell he will get closer to me. Chocolate is his aphrodisiac."

Just as she was about to continue her "cleaning," Pepé said to his star pupil:

"Mademoiselle, a mil pardons for interrupting your house cleaning, alors, but of it's okay to offer a bottle of Perringer DG Wine D'Provence, if chance you have?"

"Wine?!" said the blushing Fifi La Fume. "Monsieur Le Pew, you know I can't hold alcohol until I'm 21? I'm too innocent to drink that stuff. Unless..."

"What unless, Madame?" said Pepé. Fifi said:

"Unless I have kept it in my refrigerator for no reason. I think the bottle was put in there on purpose when I was out to shop. Some mischievous enfants wanted to get me into trouble and put me out to pasture."

As Fifi was about to grab the bottle, Pepé then accidentally spotted down Fifi's bottom full frontal exposed while she bent down to grab the wine. Pepé, having his eyes widened in shock and awe, immediately begin to breathe slowly, like he was about to run out of air, but it was tantric, saying to him that something was coming up. Fifi then grabbed the bottle, which happened to be Pepé's wine that he wanted ironically. Afraid to open it up for him, Fifi slowly tried to crank the opener to pop the cork, however a fast twist of the opener caused the cork to pop out, causing the cork to ricochet all around Fifi's homestead, bouncing around hard surfaces towards the drawers, refrigerator, the picture frame, but to put fuel to the fire, the cork quickly smacked Pepé right onto the forehead, knocking him out cold. The cork finally hit the champagne bottle out of Fifi's hands, causing the bottle to hit the chocolate fondue pot that she was working, so shocked that she quickly popped the cork, causing madness around her home. Meanwhile, while the events are happening, Lola and Plucky, carefully surveying the incident of where Pepé got smacked hard by the fast cork, although getting a little wet by the rain, quickly got their small cameras ready to begin the taping of Fifi's tête-à-tête on the windows, but Plucky, sneaky as he is, decided to do something that was never done in a long time. He shown Lola how to carefully get a Spider Camera, which is a little tiny robot made by the Robotics Department of Perfecto Prep, inside the derelict home of Fifi La Fume, hopefully getting all of the nasty details when it happens. Although Lola is a constant bitch, seeing the spider with a small camera in it is a wise choice, hopefully to make the editing more easily. Plucky said then to Lola:

"Everything's all set, Lola. Inform the Great Master to tell Montana Max that the Spider Cam is now inside the corvette. Once you inform the Master, stay there until we get word to humiliate that French slut named Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah. I want to see that slut get choked out when she is forcefully felting two big schlongs."

"Don't elephants have huge schlongs, like you said?" said Lola with an airheaded attitude. Plucky replied:

"We're talking about the Great Master and Roderick Rat, Lola. Not elephants. Besides, elephants last two seconds during copulation so they quickly run out of bullets without a synch. You better get going now, Lola. Time's a wasting."

"Like, thank you," said Lola, "I just want to get out of the rain so I can go fuck one guy's brains out down at the house."

As Lola was hitching a taxi to get back to the mansion, Plucky, shaking his head in disbelief, quietly said to himself in a quip:

"No wonder Bugs never "tapped" Lola's crass while together, otherwise he would blast a cap in her ass."

Even so, Plucky continued on fixing the cameras from the outside and programming the inside to get the recording ready.

[9:00pm]

It was getting late the rain has once again began to pour, despite the fact that it would stop for a while. But it was a bit of a blocked path for Bimbette, who recently was talking to Babs and Buster about her terrible secret that made her confess to it to Pepe, albeit on an ill-received time. However, Bimbette was not aware of the fact that Buster and Babs knew of her situation of losing her status as a Pin-Up from various magazines and losing a ton of endorsements from that video-taped sex act she did, which to her, she regrets. However, she doesn't know whether or not Fifi will be able to meet her eye-to-eye and tell her everything about the debacle, lesser known about her life as a maid non-sexual with Pepé. Waiting for the storm to subside so she can go back to the estate and get all of her stuff to spend the next week or so at Babs' home, Bimbette, looking at the ceiling, on the couch, not thinking about the situation but to no avail, quietly shut her eyes with tears wetting her gentle, soft, delicate face, hoping to at least get some sleep and feel a little better by tomorrow. Before she did so, she said quietly while closing her eyes:

"What was I thinking? What was something that I caused myself to leave Pepé's house in sorrowful tears? Was it something I said that made me overreact over Pepé Le Pew? (Feels her tears dripping on hear bare elbows) I feel like a depraved little child, running off crying without any reason. Now, I am suffering even more now that the cat's out of the bag. How am I going to recover from all this shit that is happening to me? Lord Almighty, please, give me something positive to think of. I'm too young to be all negative."

Shivering in pain, her skin starting to feel clammy because of her not covering herself from a mild cold air inside Babs' home, she went to sleep but still whimpering in sorrows, knowing for sure that this will not be an easy night. Babs was in the same route like Bimbette, but she's far more worried about Bimbette's situation. Even so, Babs has a very open heart to take care of a girl who was in the same length like Fifi: being screwed over...but in a bad way. For Babs, Hepzibah would be a very wise choice to give Bimbette some assistance. Back at Fifi's homestead at the junkyard, Fifi was trying her darnest to wake Pepé Le Pew up after getting whacked by a wine cork by accident, but it seemed to me trying to rub his bruised and ruffled head with Isopropyl Alcohol and Iodine was of no use and she was avoiding to put her mouth into Pepé's to try to resuscitate him, fearing she might kiss him romantically. However, she had a thought about her fondue pot that was accidentally spiked with Pepé's favorite drink. When she took out the bottle, she noticed that the bottle was still a little heavy, noting that the chocolate must've caked into the spout, stopping the pouring of all that wine into the pot. Fifi, very afraid to take a lick of the fondue pot, decided to try it out, and then...it shocked her. The Perringer wine, which has a floral-like scent but tastes like carbonated apple cider, gave it a very extravagant taste, sweetening the chocolate, but the wine also gives it one major element to the dessert. It serves as an aphrodisiac. Within seconds, Fifi grabbed a banana, cut it into pieces, and dunked a piece of it on a skewer into the chocolate fondue. Within seconds, the chocolate solidified and quickly put a piece into Pepé's mouth, allowing him to seep through the flavor of the chocolate-dunked banana slice. Suddenly, as the chocolate was beginning to melt inside Pepé's mouth, without a hitch, Pepé's heart began to beat rapidly as he got up, but still sitting down with the sweet item in his mouth. Swallowing it, Pepé immediately felt relaxed and pleased that the accidental spike of his wine into the chocolate fondue worked out very well. Fifi, caressing his head, said to Pepé:

"Monsieur Le Pew, you all right, darling? Come on, at least get a good amount of words out of your mouth."

"Moi Perringer," said Pepé. "Moi Perringer...mixed with chocolate...and a banana slice on my mouth...I wouldn't suspect that my wine mixed with your pot de crème would be so exquisite. Yet, I feel a little more weary around my body, and something tells me it's building up more. Even so, you mind of kind gracious heart to bring that pot over here. Best of thought to enjoy it together."

"P... Pepé?" said a confused Fifi. Pepé then said:

"Why nervous so you, Madame?" said Pepé. "Be not afraid of yourself. I don't bite."

Fifi had no idea that the fondue pot, or what Pepé calls it a Pot de Crème, made Pepé more relaxed, subtle, but now, very opened to get closer to his star pupil. No hesitation, Fifi immediately grabbed the pot with stands and sat down near Pepé Le Pew to enjoy the night of sweet delicacies. Pepé, not wasting time to make the right move, fluffed Fifi's Heart Pillow and stood it up, allowing Fifi to relax her back. From there, Pepé and Fifi, for the first time, were enjoying the night together with the Chocolate Fondue pot, looking at the rain from the top window of her home, but not only that, Fifi enjoying her romantic entourage with her outfit, though got it out of curiosity from Bimbette's closet. Although silent for at least ten minutes, Pepé immediately said this to Fifi:

"(Sighs) so mal of this weather bestowed in our plentiful town of Acme Acres. Cold, fraught, so wet, but sometimes these droplets of rain make well of a saturated ground that'll grow grass or any assortment of flora, no?"

"Flowers," said Fifi lightly while smelling a Japonica (quince) flower, taking a big whiff of the scent, giving her chills down her back, but affectionately causing her to moan lightly. "So beautiful and sweet like scents flowing through the garden. Oh, how much I beg a kingdom for a garden that I can have. But...what all this junk, or what the others call it "crap," there's no way I can get an acre of land to grow flowers, but my being as a skunk, it's hopeless."

"I don't call it hopeless, ma cherie," said Pepé to Fifi. "I call it dreams through your beautiful imagination. But you know, even with no garden to plant your flowers of desire, you can always find a way to think of having a garden, not outside, but inside of the house. Take this quince flower you were sniffing at. If you can think of finding seedlings to place in your pot, not to say of putting it on your pot de crème, but if you could find one pot, put in place soil and the seeds, water, and have patience with TLC, one of these days, your flowers will smell fruity, maybe even grow some as well. It's like me, Madame La Fume, that I am waiting through the days of my life, no pun intended, to see you, the most gifted student of all my life in the category of acting with fierce strength and romantique, hoping a day of so to welcome Acme Looniversity's first ever female MERA into the annals of time, should you decide to enter the tests with my duet with you, Madame La Fume, of our situation critiale to this day."

"Chocolate Fondue?" said Fifi. Pepé replied:

"Oui. To me, it feels we have been through Diable and back, on both sides. Me, losing to Penelope Pussycat, then hearing she got the Clap, then you, my beautiful lady of romance, going through such merde with that enfant d'cul Johnny Pew, taking your heart away and spanking you so badly that it made you feel so terrible that you wanted to go somewhere to sulk. (Beginning to caress Fifi's hand) But, when you met your guidance to find a way to confront your emotions and confront your demons before going through the light, you wanted something done right to make me feel right at home...and make me a better man. I have been afraid to admit to you my love because I was worried I was going to be called a CarPop, which to me is so childish and pathetic. You're 18 years old, Fifi, and it's your own decision to what you must do that will benefit your heart and soul. That's all I am asking for. I just want to make you happy again...that's all."

From there, Fifi's mind was beginning to hear very soft music, with all soft jingles with drumbeats and jazz elements, noting that it was getting closer...closer from stepping further into her romantic entourage with Pepé Le Pew. Fifi then said this:

"Pepé, it is you that I want to make you happy, and this...is how I prove to you that happiness will lead to love."

With her eyes closed, her heart racing through the beat, Fifi placed her moist pink lips onto Pepé's lips, starting with a soft kiss, then within a second spare, no doubt, Fifi lashed her tongue inside Pepé's, which caused Pepé to hold onto Fifi's head and continue with his kissing. For Pepé, he never experienced a French variety of kissing, but even so, he's enjoying the kissing as a pleasure seeker before going into his next phase. The music was putting more into the mood as well...in Fifi's head. Then, Fifi's foot accidentally hit the control for the radio station and the tune that Fifi was listening to was on the station as well. "Sverfool" was the theme tune that fits into a rainy night that finally lifted Fifi's spirits tenfold. Fifi then decided to get on Pepé 's lap, even though Pepé's worried that his "item" will pop up and severely hurt her. Luckily enough, Pepé controlled it well, but it will not be for long. Fifi continued kissing Pepé while she softly rocked her hips onto his lap, trying to at least get some friction on her pelvic area connected to Pepe's. Pepe's body was beginning to shiver with goose bumps on his body while still kissing, causing him to flinch, but Fifi on him was avoiding him to escape the passion. However, frantic as he is, Pepé accidentally placed his right hand on Fifi's back zipper of the outfit and pulled it down, exposing Fifi's back. Fifi, stopping the kissing after feeling her back being exposed, began to blush, evne though Pepe didn't mean to do so. But, so...

"Monsieur Le Pew," she said with a soft, romantic voice. "Are you trying to get me hot in here? This suit...so tight, it gave me sweat beads running down my back. Don't be afraid, Monsieur. Don't be. Take it all off."

Pepé was silent, though, but his hands were slowly digging into Fifi's maiden costume, beginning to expose more of Fifi's vivacious purple skin. Slowly, but without patience, Pepé gone for broke and exposed half of Fifi's body, exposing her beautiful, big, but albeit, voluptuous bust, causing Pepé to breathe hard. Fifi felt Pepé's breath breathing onto her bust, the heat, that is, made Fifi begin to moan softly, but with delicacy. Fifi, trying not to moan hard, held her thumb while her teeth were connected, making an innocent face towards Pepé's cringing face. However, Pepé, looking to put more passion and erotic overtones in this session, decided to dunk his hand, like he did in his project, into the chocolate fondue pot, startling Fifi, for fears her love might burn himself. But for Pepé, seeing that his hand is not hurting from the hot melted chocolate, place his middle finger towards Fifi's lips, trying to see if his finger would get licked by the chocolate. Fifi wasted no time and started suckling Pepé's middle finger while trying to get the chocolate onto her body, hoping to tease her body into a form of art. Pepé, in turn, drew two hearts onto Fifi's bust while using his right hand, not drenched from the chocolate, to perk up her nipples. Fifi, still not wanting to start moaning loud, let out a hard sigh while starting to moan hard when the "French Tickler" French-tickled her bust, licking the chocolate off the bust while suckling down to cause Fifi to sink down to the floor. However, it was to no avail because Pepé finally "rose up" when Fifi jumped off due to something rubbing down her naked pelvic area under the maiden dress. Pepé felt so red, he was about to pass out, but what's more embarrassing is his wand, vibrating, pulsating, but technically, virginal. Years of his romantic tour of finding true love until the terrifying events has lead to his untouched part of the body rising up. Fifi, red as she can be from her excitations and pleasures of being suckled and touch affectionately, for the first time, saw her lover's erect phallus, albeit a little longer than suspected. Pepé's length is at the double digits: 10 to be exact. Perfect 10 as the Mastermind, Perfect 10 for his good lucks, Perfect 10 for his sweet girl, now Perfect 10 due to his length. Squeamish at first because of the length, Fifi got a little closer and started experiencing Pepé's long wand, noting that it was the first time she was experiencing sexually with a man of her dreams. Feeling the pulse of her lover's wand, she placed it on the middle of her bust while dunking her hand inside the fondue pot, noting that she wants to make this session more interesting, albeit sweet. She started moving her body in a slow, bouncing wave, allowing her to rub Pepe's manhood onto her bust, while Fifi used her hands dunk in the chocolate concoction, which is White Chocolate, mind you, to rub Pepé from the base to the end base of his throbbing wand, allowing the chocolate to drip all around it. The chocolate was warm, yet seeped the aromatics of the chocolate to make Pepé cringe, but it was due to the fact he was having an orgasmic reaction. Fifi, having the orgasmic reaction as well, was beginning to feel her throbbing, silky flower getting completely wet, which she felt she wants more than a mind-blowing orgasm to share with Pepé. She then finally took off the maiden costume and parked her behind straight towards Pepé's face, notifying Pepé that she wants to be licked before she goes for the big one. Silent, though feeling he's not ready for it, he decided to lick down Fifi's throbbing flower, but in the process, used his middle finger, formed it like his own wand, and started edging Fifi's flower, which in turn, caused Fifi to scream loud, and boy did she ever. Pepé's ears were ringing hard, especially his head, causing him to become very dizzy even though he was continuing to lick down, while Fifi, trying harder than usual, hadn't got a chance to wet down Pepé's hard wand, but he was already on deck to getting it wet, and didn't need any help at all. However, Fifi decided to draw stripes onto Pepé's wand, like a zebra, just to make Pepé feel better as being the dominator. Finally, Fifi laid back on her heart pillow while Pepé, clutching his hard wand with the chocolate zebra stripes, was preparing to enter Fifi, but he was feeling that he was about to retreat. He hasn't said a single word since the session began, but Fifi knows that silence is the key to sexual romance. Shaky, despite his risk on his mentorship and his rank as the MERA of Acme Looniversity, even though it's okay, Pepé dug deep, swallowed his pride, and slowly inserted his wand into Fifi La Fume, but stop a second because he hit a "wall," grinning in fear that he might've dug too fast and made Fifi cringe in pain. Fifi did, her calm demeanor, her no-fear, happy feeling, caused the pain to go away in a second. Pepé, shocked to see Fifi's eyes pointing at his, wasn't paying attention to his wand slowing getting inside Fifi all the way, but when he finally got all in, he quickly said this:

"Oh, Mon Dieu."

That was the only three words he said as he slowly but surely thrust inside Fifi while licking down the remaining chocolate on Fifi's center chest. Fifi, closing her eyes, clutched Pepé's head while she was crying out in immense passion with each thrust Pepé performs. Even though the slow and easy method was good for Pepé, he got a little more aggressive this time and pounced a little more, but Fifi was beginning to run rampant on her screaming because it was the pleasure factor she was going through and from the fact that the aphrodisiac chocolate fondue she drenched onto Pepé's wand to look like a zebra was making the session more sweet and highly erotic. Pepé's roar was about to commence because of the chocolate, but he wasn't about to let it go, oh, no. From there, he turned Fifi around, letting her lay on her stomach, while he kept thrusting inside Fifi, doggy style, but this time, holding down on Fifi's wrists. Pepé was thinking to himself that he wants to get this over with, but not until he feels it coming out. Fifi, feeling like she's been dominated, said to Pepe:

"Oh, Monsieur. Oh, Monsieur. Don't make me beg to escape that erotic session. Keep me grounded on the floor. Make me like your own kitty cat that needs to be punished. Make me...no, ask me if I want to be spanked! Oooh, monsieur!"

"Spanked?" questioned Pepé Le Pew, but he remembered that terrible incident where Johnny spanked her badly in public, making her feel like shit. However, he was not aware that she loves to be spanked while in a private area, say the home for instance. Resisting to hurt Fifi, even though she is asking for it, decided to say this roughly:

"You child wild you! Should of you course be spanked hard while I keep you submitted to my pleasurable peni?!"

"Please, Monsieur!" shouted Fifi as Pepé finally did what Fifi was asking to do, and that's spanking her, and this time, she loved it...all because it was just him and her, with no one watching it all. Pepé was still spanking Fifi, with about two spanks per five minutes, and with every spank, Fifi lets out a cry of wild emotions, causing Pepé's ears to ring. Pepé then sat on his butt while allowing Fifi to glide away. But, Fifi wanted to see Pepé's face, whose cringing face was beginning to disappear, hoping to keep him smiling and locking his lips together. Pepé, however, did something that would even make a wild girl ask for a guilty pleasure. Pepé grabbed the remaining fondue pot, no longer hot because the flame went low, decided to drench the remaining chocolate onto Fifi's body while thrusting hard, trying to get everything set up for his grand finale. Fifi, enjoying the warm white chocolate covering all over her body, was beginning to feel completely red. One reason was because she felt that the white chocolate was representing...(coughs) well, you get the idea, but enjoying the luscious taste had made Fifi beginning to feel something come out of her body. Her body was beginning to shake uncontrollably while her arms were grabbed by Pepé to control her balance, but she was grabbing Pepé's wrists because the moment something's going to happen, it will not be controllable. The clutching was intense, noting that Fifi was on the verge of letting it out, closer to screaming at the top of her lungs of the pleasure and passion she has been enduring since her playful tenure as a maid for Pepé Le Pew. Pepé, withholding his orgasmic finish as soon as possible, once again was seeing the running white chocolate spiraling back onto his wet wand inside Fifi La Fume, which again, was causing his face to cringe in passion due to the chocolate being an aphrodisiac. Suddenly...

"MONSIEUR LE PEW! DON'T...LET...GO...OF...ME!" (Echoes)

"ME...HERE...COMES!" (Echoes)

Fifi's loud, sultry, orgasmic scream echoed all around her corvette home and all around Acme Acres, with each scream caused Fifi to shout out Pepé's name. Pepé, taking one last thrust inside Fifi's flower, got out of her, and as he was coming, his first sprit out of his wand was an extreme one. His first sprit, after all these years of not be able to do "l'amour," shot out and immediately broke the Perringer bottle like a bullet, spilling wine all around the table. The other sprits were hitting the windows but it was of no harm, just leaving a mess on a clean window. Finally, the remaining sprits were hitting Fifi's white chocolate-covered body, from her bust, from her stomach, especially taking a hit on her hair. For Pepé, it was a minute of pure, blissful, but an overpowering orgasm he has ever experience in his lifetime, especially shooting more than 10 shots. Fifi, after the effects of her orgasm started to fade off, all she wanted to do was to lay on Pepé Le Pew for the rest of the night, enjoying the pleasure of her night with the person she has adored secretly through her life at Acme Looniversity, and even though she is risking everything that she has worked for, it was for the better good courtesy of Madame Hepzibah, Pepé Le Pew. Pepé wanted to get cleaned up but even though there was no shower in the derelict car, but Fifi opened up the top part near her couch-side to get the rain to cleanse them with the pure water. From there, Fifi, with her eyes brightening by the tears dripping onto her face, but in pure happiness, closed the night with these words:

"Je t'aime, Monsieur Le Pew."

Pepé, spoken only to be the dominator of the session, responded back, even though he hesitated, but gone ahead and said:

"Je...Je t'aime...Moi Madame D'Lamour."

They shared one final kiss and allowed themselves to be soaked into the rain to clean their bodies before falling asleep. Pepé finally got out of his nervous zone and did what it needed to be done, same for Fifi, and ended up on a very high note. For Buster and Babs, feeling in their hearts that they finally did it, including Hamton's heart, they know that their mission in joining the two together...has been completed. Now, happiness can once again be both Pepé and Fifi's remedy...or so it may seem to be...

[Perfecto Prep Grand Hall / 10:00pm]

"Camera Function off!" shouted Montana Max, as he, alongside Magis Plucky Duck and Lola Bunny, finished up production of following Fifi's every footstep from being inside Pepé's mansion to her having sex in her home with Pepé as well. Max continued saying this:

"Alright. Once we do some editing on this so-called special event, I'll make sure to get this voyeur video sent to voyeur fans all around Acme Acres. It will only be a matter of time before those two bastards begin their road towards the Hell that they don't want to go near, and that's the Road to Disgrace. Great Master Johnny Pew, Viper Regni Roderick Rat, mission accomplished. I hope you're ready to see those nasty scenes you've been waiting to jack-off on?"

"Heheheh," laughed Johnny softly. "I'll be glad to blow my load once we infiltrate Hepzibah's home and act like a HQ while making her life miserable as well. Everyone, let's hurry it up and get this party started. To Hepzibah's house!"

Whatever the case may be, there's only four words I have to say that's going to put a damper on this current situation:

Son of a bitch! +

Author's Notes:

+ The Goldie Pheasant tantrum is named after Rock-A-Doodle character Goldie Pheasant due to the fact that she was not willing to continue singing with the choir by Pinky's order, causing her to throw a tantrum, stomping her right foot with her arms swinging down in a fit.


	4. Comedy Wars PT1 Rich Bastard

Misunderstood (The Stench of Heartbreak)

Final Session: The Comedy Wars

_**Part I: The Hand That Feeds The Rich Bastard**_

[Saturday / Acme Acres / 6:00am]

Ah, sweet relief. Morning time has arrived in Acme Acres on a very bright note, and let me tell you something, it was indeed needed for many reasons, which I will take it a notch to one: continuous rain. A couple of days had Acme Acres drenched from head to toe and the rain wasn't going to subside, even though it stopped to rest a little. But now that the rain had finally decided to stop, Acme Acres can be at peace with love, tranquility, and harmony. (Record Scratch) Ugh, not exactly, though. There were some terrible times since the past two days. This was mainly about Fifi La Fume's dire emotions and her being a wreck since the spanking incident at Acme Looniversity by Johnny Pew, Perfecto Prep's Great Master of the Brotherhood of Deceit. Again, Acme Looniversity had their hopes to bring the Warner Award into their award case but was taken away when Johnny and Montana landed on the representatives and quickly stole the award, accomplishing two missions in one day. If that wasn't enough, he managed to get Magis Plucky Duck to successfully break out Daffy Duck and the disgraced professor Lola Bunny out of the San Jose Penitentiary to make Fifi's life even miserable. Daffy, who was serving a 25-year-sentence for embezzlement, and Lola, who was serving five for her part in punching the judge's daughter, are now housed within the confines of the Brotherhood of Deceit; well, scratch that, Daffy's the only one. Lola was given a separate room because she can't stand Daffy Duck, let alone, attract him. Even so, this was during the time Fifi La Fume was at her period of sadness and depravity after getting spanked in public by Johnny Pew, but was able to talk to what Buster Bunny describes as a person who can answer a question that is ridiculously out of sight: Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah. She managed to do so by calmly talking to Hepzibah about her current situation with her attraction towards Pepé Le Pew, the Mastermind of Enigmatic Romance Acting. She was having a hard time trying to think whether or not Pepé will return the feelings for her since he is holding back, ever since the incident between him and Penelope Pussycat, who defected to be with a member of Perfecto Prep, who happened to be Johnny Pew, and worse of all, giving her the Clap. That alone startled Pepé when he was confronted by Bimbette, the housemaid of Pepé, who was mentioned many times without name. Bimbette, who was only working to sustain her finances, did told Pepé about her situation, the fiasco during the summertime, and noting that she is Fifi's rival, let alone rival of beauty and attraction. Pepé tried to calm her down, but Bimbette backed away, feeling that he didn't understand her emotions. But that lead to bigger problems, causing her to leave without resonating why she won't speak more about her bad run that ruined her career as a Pin-Up. But that didn't stopped Fifi, who did not see Bimbette inside Pepé's estate, as she managed to use Bimbette's Maiden Outfit she wore as a maid to finally make a move to flutter Pepé's heart. Although a slow start for Fifi, it managed to work much better when an accidental pop on Pepé's head by way of quickly popping the cork out of Pepé's favorite wine, Perringer D'Provence, led to the bottle getting smack out of Fifi's hands, and into a pot of White Chocolate Fondue, which in turn, made Fifi's dessert exotic and flavorful from the citrus flavor of the wine. Pepé, who's a chocolate guy, and knowing that this is like a scenery from his solo project, finally settled down with Fifi, taking a snacking or two with the fondue, but the mood elevated to what would be Fifi's growing moment. Yes, folks, Fifi and Pepé "connected" each other in a moment of sexual romance, which at first Pepé was not willing to surrender to Fifi's pleas, but he finally gave in, which lead to him taking control, causing Fifi to scream in passion and ecstasy, which made her wanting for more. The session lasted more than a half hour, resulting in Fifi's stage to a woman, and with Pepé, who produced one hell of an orgasm, mind the word, he finally got out of his comfort zone and went from being shy to being like a man of his word. Even so, despite all that, they are still not out of the Danger Zone...just yet. Morning time approached inside Babs' home and Bimbette, who was the second focus from last time's story, was waking up, trying to not remember everything that was considered awful in her life. But, she's still feeling stung by not letting herself get help with Pepé since Pepé's no heartbreaker. Telling him everything from her career being ruined by a false propaganda and video tape and knowing about the fate of Penelope Pussycat made her a complete wreck. From there, she might want to get some help, especially talking to Hepzibah to get her back to her own happy self. Getting dressed after her shower, Babs, who was seeing Bimbette shaking herself off from the bad night, said to himself:

"Poor Bimbette. I know how hard it feels not to listen to Pepé Le Pew's plea to help her. Her wits got the best of her. Guessing by her body language that she wants to move out of Pepé's estate, allowing him to bring Fifi home with him. And yet...and yet I wonder...if she's going to... (Phone ringing) huh. A phone call at a time like this? (Picks up the phone) Babs Bunny speaking."

"Hon," said Buster on the phone. "Buster speaking. I just want to let you know that I spoke to Fifi La Fume hours ago, and she said that she is finally moving out of her derelict corvette home to Pepé's estate. I've got a feeling that the night did pay off for those two. However, I am still a little concern about Bimbette. I know she's been cleaning Pepé's estate just to take of her finances, but is there any way she can even make more money? The only option for her is to go see Hepzibah and maybe she can find a way to open up an office for helping with troubled emotions and relationships."

"An Office?" she began. "Hepzibah? Hmm. You know, at first, it would be an unusual idea, but I think it could be a terrific idea. Bimbette is still feeling a little fraught because of Pepé Le Pew, but sometimes it is difficult for someone to break the barrier of a terrible past of losing a valuable job because of being lured into a trap. I can help Bimbette out and see if we can make a cohesive team so she can be start out with a new life, new career, or maybe a combination of both. I just want her to be happy again, maybe getting back to a career she loves...if there's a part of me where we can extract Johnny Pew's lies and get him to tell the truth."

Bimbette, knowing for sure that she is being sided with a person who will do something to make her feel better, shed a little tear, but she shed it as a sign that she was indeed loved, and what she did last time was a little too extreme, not being able to get help. From there, she got up and slowly approached to Babs, even though she was finishing up a conversation with Buster, but she quickly ended it and told him to meet her at Chickenscratch for breakfast later on. When she hung up, she saw Bimbette, with her face wet with sparkling tears of joy, and heard her say this:

"Babs...may I go ahead and take you guys out for breakfast down over there at Chicken's? I want...to go ahead and repay you for... (choking up) for..."

Babs quickly gave a smile towards Bimbette as she gave her a bath towel and said:

"Don't say anymore, Bimbette. I know what you're going to say. But buying breakfast for us is something to consider with you hoping to work with Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah. Maybe you should visit her someday. She could use some help."

"I will," said Bimbette as she finally felt a little happier and frolic herself to the bathroom to get cleaned up for breakfast. Babs never felt this good to help someone get back on track, and now, it sets up some fresh air for a troubled but beautiful pink skunk who really wants to get back to her own happy self, that is, if Babs would allow her to keep her "naughty stash" when she begins to move in. Even so, it's none of her business and it's best not to get involve with Bimbette's solo-sexual personal life.

[Montana Max's Mansion / 6:16am]

However, things are getting closer to being completely rocky. Inside Montana Max's Mansion, there, down in the deep, dark basement, is a large room full of television screens, each labeled for a country of origin, time clocks from around the world, not to mention expensive television gear and scenery, which for once I had a feeling Montana Max was airing his cable television channel solely for rich and spoiled-rotten bastards, especially bullies and perverts. KMAX, possibly known as Kiss My Ass Exactly, exactly mentioned with an X. Although Max has yet to produce his original programming, he's setting sights on his plan to ruin Pepé and Fifi all together, and it starts with that videotape they produced when Pepé and Fifi were having sex. Now, be warned, as he is doing the Daily Nasty, which is mostly the news of the world, this bastard is not to be trusted towards people of different origins. To put it in normal terms, a racist. He said this in his news roundup:

"Now, in other news, it looks like to me that White Trash you called Fried Chicken has been getting some rave reviews in conjunction of Chickenscratch, which was opened two weeks ago that is an offshoot to the Gay Basher's fattening fast food restaurant, which to me a bunch of Chinks, Chongs, and Bluegums would go there and stuffed them silly with greasy fried foods. Heh. That's far worse to those Abbos who are living in that bogged-filled dry land you called Australia. I don't know why my friends down there are living in such a shite-hole, same to the stiff-ass brits down there. You better get the gringos down here to the USA, because they can be paid serious bucks for choking chicken in that new store over there, which I don't give a fuck's chuck! Well, anyway, that's today's Daily Nasty for the week. In about seven hours from now, watch for the first time on TV, unedited, and without commercials, a voyeur tape of two skunks, skunking their own skunkin' selfs. Be there, or GO FUCK YOURSELF! (Calmly) goodbye."

"Damn, dude," said Johnny as he is combing his hair to keep his hair straight. "That was some serious mouthing you got there to bash those fuckers big time."

"You're damn right about that," said Montana Max. "I mean come on, a bunch of assholes trying to get a taste of "chicken" that is fried in that jackass's "oils" to produce scrumptious chicken? Besides, him being in the south, that cock's got no class for being a goddamn redneck. Pathetic. By the by, how's the production coming?"

"Your boy Plucky sure knows how to make a high-definition movie all on a CD," said Johnny. "His editing is off the charts. He left intact the whole graphic penetration from the bottom up. But also, for an added incentive, he did a secret scene involving our next target: Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah."

"Hepzibah?" said Max. "What makes you say that that's our next target, Johnny? I've got no time to mess around with a bunch of MILFs."

"MILFs?" questioned Johnny, then responded:

"Montana, Hepzibah is not a MILF. If she was one, then could you explain to me why she still looks like a very young lady to this day? She's like Fifi La Fume, beautiful, elegant, and a virgin. But Hepzibah has a naughty side to herself, and I'm trying my best to expose it. I really want to videotape myself of fucking Hepzibah to the point she gives up. And I know where we can go and do that. I just read reports that Elmyra's home was destroyed by her inept ways to feed her animals. The Death Sauce she used was mixed with water, but it was after the wolves knocked it out of her hands and went into the toilet. Right now, the little bitch is homeless, unless she got somewhere to live until her home is rebuilt."

"If we trash the shit out of that whore's girly-girl stuff, then count me in," said Montana Max. "We'll trash the whole place and create a room where Hepzibah will show no mercy once I try to get my large dick into her ass."

"Make that two, Max," said Johnny. "And make sure she gets the Clap."

Max and Johnny both shook hands in agreement and dispersed for a while until preparing to air that sex footage in hopes to ruin both Pepé and Fifi's career.

[Chickenscratch / 7:30am]

It was half past seven in the morning as Babs, Buster, and Bimbette were enjoying their breakfast together at Chickenscratch before entering the weekend daily routines. Well, not quite, because Buster and Babs are getting ready for graduation and didn't need to study for their finals. They've received exemptions due to their high grades. As they were about to end their breakfast with a couple of Danishes, Bimbette, without warning, spotted Miss Mam'selle Hepzibah at the Hatcher's Table, or dining-style stools, enjoying a warm cup of tea with Gruyere Cheese and Crackers, but very silent. Bimbette was beginning to realize that Hepzibah's body language was tense. Well, for some folks, her body language, when not shown, is mostly loneliness and sadness. To her, it's because she is still thinking about that dreaded day when Zorra Pictures went to support Daffy's EXPERT Act that ended up failing after he was sent to jail, leaving her in the dust. Bimbette, feeling for Hepzibah's loneliness, decided to do something to benefit her life and for herself. She quickly put sixty dollars for the payment of the food and began trekking towards Miss Hepzibah so she can talk to her. However, not aware of her presence, Johnny Pew, covering his body, especially his blue tail, in black leather pants, with his hair downed to look like a surfer, decided to get a bite to eat, but also to look at the movements from Hepzibah, and to his surprise, his ex that he screwed off of her career, Bimbette. Luckily for Johnny, he had a small camera in his vest pocket to hear the conversation with the two girls. While the conversation was starting, Babs turned around to see Bimbette out of the table, but noticed a payment of sixty dollars, including tip, which then began to realize that Bimbette might've spotted Hepzibah around Chickenscratch all along. Babs was right on the money that Bimbette was planning to do this all along to forget about her past problems and recent bawling about not understanding Pepé's concerns. Leaning over, Babs said to Buster:

"Buster, hon, I think the plan worked without a hitch. Take a look. Bimbette never hesitated to meet with Hepzibah and it seems that they're having a very good chat, mind you."

"Wow," Buster replied. "And to think that she would have those tempered reactions. It's no mistake that Hepzibah's soft charm and patience has lured Bimbette towards her recovery. You know, from my vantage point, Babs..."

However, Babs slapped and covered Buster's mouth, quietly telling him:

"Don't you dare think about that, Buster, otherwise a cactus squash is going in your tail-hole! Mind that!"

Buster needs to mind himself that even though he is a good friend, he must not dare think that Bimbette and Hepzibah might be "the perfect team," note the quotes. For the professors and pupils at Acme Looniversity, there is an ethic rule of comedy and it is simply this: No Labels. As Babs and Buster left to get the payment taken care of, while at that time, Plucky Duck, who eventually was taking a massive crap, was overhearing what Hepzibah and Bimbette was saying. Yet, we don't know what they're talking about. Fortunately, Johnny's got a small camera for Plucky to hear the conversation. As Plucky exited the bathroom, Johnny, seeing that Plucky has exited the bathroom, and noticed a very foul smell, got enough information that he heard and got his food, which was take-out, paid up, and trekked out of the restaurant unscathed. While they left, Hepzibah said to Bimbette while finishing her drink:

"So, Madame Bimbette, by from what yous said with your personals and your wrought of damages that lost your best career and such, to moi, I wouldn't mind getting some help by opening up a office for personal problems and love life. You and I, we could actually make money together in helping the poor saps with expert advice and remedies to continue their love thriving into the wind. Maybe I need to loosen up a bit somehow."

"No need to loosen up, Miss Hepzibah," said Bimbette with a smile. "At least you'll get a chance to get back into the papers in hopes to see you become popular. You'll be fine, Hepzibah."

With no hesitation, both the French and Pink skunks decided to come up with their ideas by walking together as a team back to Hepzibah's home. Babs knew quickly that things were going to work out for the best.

[Three Hours Later...]

10 o'clock has passed at Acme Acres and all of the paparazzo, television cameras, and journalists were preparing to hear the upcoming decision revolving Pepé Le Pew returning to movies. As what heard last two sessions ago that four possible movies, remakes to be exact, could bring Pepé Le Pew back to stardom. However, Pepé has a major decision to take. Inside his suite, seeing the people surrounding his entranceway was making Pepé grimace in horror. He hasn't been in the public eye since Penelope's defection, but ever since his romantic entourage with Fifi La Fume, he's afraid to bring Fifi to the spotlight. He's afraid that bringing his loving student would castigate him out of the spotlight for good and a possible reassessment of the EXPERT Act. He's trying not to go too fast. On the other hand, Fifi, who was drying up her body and putting on her cherished pink bow on her head, noticed Pepé staring down at the window, thinking of whether or not to pursue into films once again. He said to Fifi:

"So much of the damn paparazzo and journalist, I cannot think of a straight mind and being in a bunch of movies that ups the R-rating to tenfold, I got a bad feeling that this is not right."

"I agree," said Fifi, "this is not right and it could be a quick downfall from you trying to get into those movies that I read about being closer to X-rated. (sighs) if only we could produce a version of our little romance, only alter the story of being an accidental love story."

"Oeil pour Oeil," said Pepé, then it hits him in the head. He continued:

"I think I remember now. We were supposed to begin practicing your master test of you becoming the successor of moi. I had a script ready for you when needed to practice in my desk at the looniversity, yet, I don't know if a copy I have is here or near. That script had very similar things happened during our little entourage, but the sex was minus. Avoided I had to otherwise I be labeled as a pute d'perver. But, it was actually wise enough, despite some adult situations, which you know should be now that you're an adult, making decisions for yourself."

"I think I remember you telling me that you wanted to do a duet act with me as for everyone and being tested for being the MERA successor, ma cherie," said Fifi. "In fact... (took out something from her tote bag) I remember during the scuffle when Perfecto infiltrated our school and took our award away when Hamton beat the senseless crap out of Montana and Johnny, but landed on the representatives as well, I think this booklet must've been taken out of someone's desk and trying to rewrite the script. I think it must be yours, Monsieur Pepé."

Pepé, in shock that his script was taken out of his office desk, yet was salvaged by Fifi La Fume, said to Fifi:

"Fifi. I...I just...don't get it all. Did you..."

"I read everything about the storyline to its details of the acting," said Fifi, "which all this is my favorite: Method Acting. To me, all of this work you did, even trying your hardest to make it errorless, was flawless. Hopefully, Pepé, when you make your decision on your movie career...if you want to practice with me, together as one, and someday perform it with all of our classmates, and hopefully get myself judged to become the successor, then I am ready to take that chance. Besides, Pepé, I can wait if you're still too afraid."

"Afraid?" questioned Pepé. "Afraid? Moi? Heh. Like it's bullshit for moi to be afraid. I'll for you prove it."

Pepé wasted no time into proving to Fifi that being afraid is nothing but pure bullshit. Even so, Fifi is a little weary about Pepé's quick brash response coming up with the reporters and such. Pepé, who was continuing to collect his mind and prepare for his statement, slowly walked downstairs, opened the door, and faced his crowd, who has been anxiously waiting to render his decision. Without asking the crowd to be quiet, he held his hand up to calm the crowd down and began his statement. Lola, on the other hand...

"Great Master, the speech is about to begin. I have a good feeling he's going to talk about his lover."

"Hah!" shouted Johnny on phone. "Some cack he is, the ol' Frenchie Douchebag. Alright, Lola, roll that camera and standby for an update when needed."

"Mesdames and Messieurs," began Pepé, "I would like to thank you personally to come by and listen to my decision importante...which is of course to decide whether I should begin coming back to movies and into stardom. I know how feel is I when yous all wanted to see me trying to dig all that crap that I was buried over when Penelope Pussycat made a such pussy out of herself and clapped her way towards the whore of all whores named Perfecto. Alors... the decision is made and I'm going to say it right now. Last Tango in Paris? Lolita? Romeo and Juliet? Seriously. Yous people are a bunch of perverts?"

The crowd was shocked because of Pepé's reaction to the upcoming remakes, then Pepé quickly said:

"People, yous gone mad or what?! I cannot handle such garbage that has such to do with l'amour. It isn't right. In exception of the classic, Lolita and Last Tango...seriously, who wants to have one actor portraying a CarPop? Sorry, folks, but if you want someone to do such a thing, count me out! The answer is No! No, no, no, no! End of discussion."

Pepé immediately went back inside his estate, slamming the door hard. The crowd including the television hosts of Entertoonment Tonight was baffled on the spot. The conversation lasted a mere two minutes, and it did not sit Lola Bunny well. She phoned the Great Master and said:

"Great Master, bad news. The conversation lasted only two minutes and nothing more."

"WHAT?!" shouted Johnny on phone. "That's ridiculous! I was hoping to hear him rambling about his sexual night with his slut Fifi La Fume!"

"Well," she began, "the only thing I heard was that he didn't want to portray as a CarPop because of the film Lolita, which had an actor portraying as a pedophile."

"Wait a minute!" said Johnny. "I got it! If you got at least the part where he said that he didn't want to be portrayed like what you said, hurry up to the Great Hall so Plucky can edit the part before he airs the sex show on KMAX."

"Like you better pay me for all this dumb shit, you know," said Lola selfishly, "otherwise no member of the Brotherhood will leave until they run out of their White Russian from their Kremlins."

"I'll arrange that," Johnny said. "Now get going!"

Lola abided with Johnny's orders and quickly, but quietly headed to her car to drive back to Perfecto Prep to finish the video before airing it. That is, unless you're an eavesdropper. Tweety and Sweetie, knowing about Johnny's intentions of ruining Fifi and Pepé's lives, decided to inform, instead of their friends, but a displaced Elmyra Duff, who was working as a maid at Granny's Animalium, a sanctuary for displaced pets destined for homelessness or death, a much tabooed word in the world of comedy. This was the Pies' chance to inform Elmyra because they know during the days when Johnny was trapped in Elmyra's death grip. However, they were being tracked. How they were being tracked? Simple. The Viper Regni, recovering after receiving a record 320 shots to keep him healthy after being slopped in excrement and Epsom salt, infiltrated inside a local apartment complex to watch Pepé's decision but also trying to find the two birds so he can silence them for sure. Roderick is planning to kill them, and that ain't good.

[11:00am]

As lunchtime was passing by, just an hour away, at Cherrywood Drive, Hepzibah was introducing Bimbette to her little tree home to get her acquainted with the living quarters and office that she will be working. Even though this place can only accommodate two rooms, which Hepzibah has yet to touch since it's a spare for visitors, it would be perfect enough for Bimbette to live peacefully and quietly, knowing for sure she has found her inner sanctum to live and work with Hepzibah. However, Hepzibah was weary of her name. She was questioning in her mind of why she got such a name, yet noting that she doesn't want to be completely rude. But, for Hepzibah, she got curious. Soon enough, Bimbette, who managed to see her small but much comfortable private room, including a very clean but untouched bathroom combo, decided to get situated, even though she doesn't have much to unpack. She technically forgot to get all of her stuff, including her "toys" to bring at Hepzibah's home. However...

[Telephone ringing]

"Bonjour," said Hepzibah in French. "Pepé? Oh, mon Dieu. THE Pepé Le Pew? How me being silly. Hows could be of help to you?"

Pepé," said Bimbette silently. But then heard Hepzibah saying this:

"Oui? Yous sending Bimbette's clothing, toiletries, and some "boxes," no? To 7 Cherrywood Drive. Oui, that's correct, Monsieur. Okay, I'll be glad to tell her. Nots to worry, Monsieur Le Pew. Have a blessed day. Au Revoir."

Bimbette was relieved that Hepzibah was being very ladylike and not getting excited to hear Pepé's voice, let alone asking if Bimbette is okay. Hepzibah was never aware of Bimbette's tantrum when she first saw Fifi for the first time. She has got a reprieve...for now. As for Hepzibah, as she was beginning to make Sweet Louisiana Tea, the A/C blew out, causing her to sweat. Hepzibah, however, doesn't like sweat on her body. That could cause her to have a splitting headache. Bimbette, on the other hand, couldn't feel any heat coming from her room. The years of keeping it clean and fresh made it cooler for her to relax during the time being. Even so, you run into hooligans trying to make Hepzibah feeling bad, and that's where your response is just. Lola quietly blew out the A/C by actually stuffing it with Lil Beeper's tail feathers, which also had Lil Beeper there as well. Beeper's beak was in damage mode. He got his beak shoved into his ass, like what happened with Plucky Duck last time, not allowing Lil Beeper to beep for help. For The Brotherhood of Deceit, it's only a matter of time to raid the compound and do damage control against Fifi and Pepé.

[Babs' Home [Outside] / 11:15am]

It was mostly peaceful outisde of Babs' home as the hole entrance was block, presumably due to the fact Babs and Buster were having a private moment, and boy they sure know how to be rumbling rabbits, pun intended. Buster was getting the bar end of his rumbling wand being delicately suckled by Babs, who was being a Jessica Rabbit girl at the time being. However, again, the Brotherhood were coming up with a plan to make the rabbits lose trust over their Valedictorian friend Fifi La Fume. MT Frederick Mallard, no relation to Margo Mallard, was hearing Buster moaning hard, knowing for sure that he was getting oral by his girlfriend, so he noticed a small satellite close to the mailbox which was Johnny's intended target. He's trying to get every satellite rigged to switch to KMAX TV in order to air their sex video involving Fifi and Pepé. Frederick, a master technician, marked with his MT moniker, noticed a small crack from the satellite. Without hesitation, he quickly inserted a Foul Chip, which was a microchip destined to switch normal channels at a given time to switch to KMAX TV. However, as for the BOD, Frederick decided to put a hidden package of what they called "Rubbers" near the doorway. But, again, it's nasty. But even nasty was the fact that he actually hacked into Babs' Ja! Ja! Ja! account to buy, you guessed it, rubbers. Babs and Buster have yet to push towards sexual intercourse, so Babs bought a special brand that would last them all through the night. Could you say six hours? But for Frederick, he replaced the rubbers in order to come up with a news report to ruin Pepé's image. He quickly placed the note on the box and hightailed it out of here. Soon, the door opened up, and Babs, after finishing up her session with Buster, found the package from her doorway with a note on it. She read the note and...hmm. Babs, who may be smart in her studies, is not too keen on languages. But this one was odd. It read this:

Paecog Dadu Duppa, fug vo wohoteep eitewotapegt eqpegtpipi vig jaemipi bevixiveu hroo ap upmnoyp itowr, ye jaxe fope vig upvipmadne apf feekef vo ra' vig vovan oh 'qut raemaig yivi ann giiqrut vo meer 'qu hroo noukog ann oh 'qut xanwadne kohotoaviqo.

"What in the name of...," said Babs Bunny, who can't quite lay a finger on this strange writing on this note. "Buster, could you lend me a bust...I mean, hand, on this oddball note I have here with the package?"

Buster rose up, despite being all red after "finishing," and started reading the letter, which was something that he recognized when things are not in someone's favor. He said:

"Good thing you gave me the letter for me to read it. In the comedy world, this is known as Scratchtatch. Scratchtatch is where, in discretion, you replace a letter by two steps, even three, or four, depending on how the word works. The word "total" would be marked as vovan, t going to v, and l to n. Vowels are in discretion, may be kept intact or not at all. So with this letter, it reads:

Madame Babs Bunny, due to unforeseen circumstances concerning the hacking activities from an unknown group, we have done the unthinkable and decided to pay the total of your package with all efforts to keep you from losing all of your valuable information.

"My word," said Babs. "It almost sounds Filipino, albeit Finnish, but thank goodness now I know. As for the package, I ordered specialized rubbers for you to last longer when we begin our true romance scene. Our Modus Operandi. Right now, I got to go meet Hamton and help him out prepare for his nephew's Brit Milah, or Bris, or something like that. Would you mind placing the rubbers in my bathroom at this time?"

Buster, a master Scratchtatch decoder, happily abided by Babs and placed the rubbers into Babs' medicine cabinet and head back to his home to relax and get some lunch. That is, if his satellite has got hacked by Frederick Mallard. Well, even so, after Frederick left Buster's outside compound, Buster's little satellite did not take the microchip. In fact, it spat it out, leaving to believe that Buster has got something up his sleeves.

[Montana Max's Mansion's KMAX TV Station / Noon]

Back at the mansion, Montana already has a setback in his plans to play the video at the exact time, which was noontime. For the rich, spoiled son of a bitch, he forgot to mention that during the time being, the watershed was in effect until 9:00pm, which means anything explicit regarding to violence, sex, or language, is not allowed. That flustered Johnny Pew to the core, however, he still has plans to break the code of television laws and he'll do it with no remorse. He quietly said to himself:

"Luckily enough that fucking bastard, who initiated the Hayes Code, is dead as a doorknob being fucked by a stupid prick. Soon enough, I'll be rewarding two whoring skunks, minus Fifi, if she commits non-comical suicide. (Hears Warning Signals) What the fuck?! Plucky! What's the problem?"

(On Monitor) "Great Master," said Plucky, "urgent alert! Two birds are crossing into the vicinity of where Elmyra is currently working at, albeit living there as well."

"Fine time to see some droplets of little bird shit," said Johnny. "Tell Roderick to stand by to shoot Tweety and Sweetie when they get closer to the entrance of that Animalium. If that Southern Hick did that unbearable task of flushing you down the toilet, do the same against them, and this time, flush them with kerosene. Roast those little assholes from head to toe when flushed!"

"Will do," said Plucky as he signed off to continue his tasks.

[Hepzibah's home]

Back at Hepzibah's home, it was getting difficult for Hepzibah to handle the dreaded heat. Her A/C was destroyed by forcing Lil Beeper's tail feathers, which was part of the sabotage mission by the Brotherhood of Deceit. In the process, it was giving Hepzibah a major headache, leaving her useless to do things with Bimbette. Bimbette, who changed her clothes to a purple and black trimming tight tank and shorts, noticed Hepzibah's clinching of her head, but not only that, producing tears. Quickly into action, Bimbette approached Hepzibah and said:

"Miss Hepzibah, is there something wrong that I can take care of?"

"Bimbette," said Hepzibah, seeing her calming eyes in front of her. "Please a mil pardons for being such a mess. This heat...a heat so damning and unbearable, I just don't know what to do now. I just...just..."

"Hepzibah," said Bimbette, who was beginning to see Hepzibah cry. She realized too that the heat was coming in as well, on account of a broken A/C that was sabotaged. Luckily for Bimbette, she got a special A/C plug-in just in case of an emergency. After plugging in the outlet, she went to Hepzibah and sat down on the couch to calm her down. The outlet got the place to be a little bit cooler, causing Hepzibah to calm down a little. But for Bimbette, there was something coming from her heart. Trust. She noticed that Hepzibah quickly abided with her to approach to the couch to cool her down while the A/C plug-in was in effect. However, Bimbette noticed that she was feeling emotions and pity for Hepzibah from her headache. There was a remedy that she can handle to relieve stress and tension on Hepzibah, however...she was beginning to back off. Why the reason? Well, for Bimbette, Hepzibah is a woman, same to Bimbette. She's afraid of being spotted doing something with a woman and getting labeled as one, a derogatory word in the Comedy World. A Roseplucker. However, that's far rare than the other word which I cannot spew out. Resisting but being futile, Bimbette rubbed her hands in Green Tea Mint lotion and began rubbing Hepzibah's elbows to ease her headache. Hepzibah then realized something about the scent that Bimbette had on her hands. She remembers that it is used to alleviate the pain from the body, especially her head. Suddenly, her headache began to dissipate due to the mint flowing within her body. Bimbette's face was getting red because she was giving Hepzibah a elbow rub and sometimes it could be a factor in something that she doesn't want to discuss. That is, if you want to hear Hepzibah moan in relief, feeling like a million bucks out of the gate. Hepzibah, enjoying the backrub, flaunted her pure white hair, causing it to cover her right in a coquette style, but for her, grabbing on Bimbette's hands during the massage session on her elbows was a meaning to bring forth the returning youth of an actress now turned therapist. Bimbette, trying to stop, did not. Her confidence level was going up.

[Granny's Animalium / 12:30pm]

At lunchtime down at the Animalium, the Pies, Tweety and Sweetie, were walking inside the place to look for Elmyra Duff and warn her about the upcoming warfare between Acme and Perfecto Prep, because of overhearing the possible destruction of Fifi and Pepé's lives with a edited videotape they are working on. Now, honestly enough, despite Elmyra being a very airheaded girl when taking care of animals, the animals don't seem to actually be phased by Elmyra anymore. Granny, the owner of the sanctuary, made her wise up if she was going to get housing before her home is reconstructed after her stupidity got the best of her caring of wild animals. They reached the dining area and saw Elmyra, in a surprising move, was watching Akimbo, which was a Tabloid Magazine television show dedicated to weed out the current celebrity events and some stories to concoct. But she was seeing it out of boredom because some channels got cut off due to static problems with the satellite. Fortunately enough, the Pies had a ton of time to talk with Elmyra. She was on an hour lunch, while Calamity was on duty. Elmyra, while eating, said to herself:

"Man agads. Still got the last four hours before I can lay on my soft, comfy womfy beddy bye so I can dream of a place where all my dubbly wubbly ani-meals are together with me again. But with all this crap they're smoking on TV, no wonder they get a "shot in the head" after just one season. Temptation was just nothing but a feminist game shack for high-priced tasteless bitches. Blech! (Sees a trail of bird tracks) huh? Bird tracks? How did they... (Sees Tweety and Sweetie) Ah, the Pies! I didn't suspect any visitors during my lunch time. Any mail to have by chance, Tweets?"

"Not of this point, Elmyra," said Tweety, "but this is not what we are here for. Sweetie and I have come by to ask you for a favor. You see, if you haven't been listening to the news recently, you know Acme Looniversity had suffered a setback when that school that the Looniversity Students shut down infiltrated the area for many things, right?"

"The only thing I was aware of is the award for our commitment to the performing arts," said Elmyra. Sweetie:

"Precisely, but there's more to it than shoving it into someone's gullet. Do you remember the talented and matured Fifi La Fume?"

"Oh, you mean stinky kitty, I presume?" said Elmyra using cute words. "Come to think of it, she looks very mature and very smart, getting closer to wearing the colors of the professors, no? Any reasons why you're talking about stinky kitty?"

Before they could say anything, a lot of the animals were growling at the window because two people with mini pellet guns were preparing to take down the birds. Elmyra said:

"What the heck has gone wrong with those poor ani-meals? Could you give me a second, please, Birds? (Walks towards the entrance) huh? That's strange. I don't know why my ani-meals were screaming at you. I take it your roach killers?"

Roderick and Frederick, trying not to blow their covers, said to Elmyra, mostly from Roderick, in this voice:

"Ugh, yah, ma pretty. We are bastard beaters from the city of Sponkmayass, Missoura, and we have been looking for oddball insects trying to moiderlize ya pretty animals. And mind us for being southern hicks, it's just our way of life. If ya wish, ma pretty, we would like to do a run-in to keep your store from getting eaten by those bastards. We're doing yas a favor by no charging for the service."

"Ah, exterminators," said Elmyra. "I got your point, men. I'll be glad to let you do service to keep this Animalium from being infested. Come on in."

Elmyra allowed the men to come in the begin their work, but as she was about to continue talking to the birds, Frederick grabbed an Acme Hammer and bashed Elmyra on the head, knocking her out completely. Tweety and Sweetie immediately went to the entranceway to see Elmyra on the floor, knocked out, and not moving. From there...

"PERFECTO PREP!" shouted Tweety. "MAKE A RUN FOR IT, SWEETIE!"

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted Frederick as he and Roderick began shooting at the birds using Paintballs filled with ether to stop the birds from escaping. However, every miss is a danger towards the animals. Roderick and Frederick continued to fire at them, but one shot went into Hilarity Mode. Tweety taunted Roderick by mooning his butt near Frederick's beak. He said:

"Hey, ya baddard! Look! Kidd my little yellow tanary add!"

Like Elmer, he has a problem in his speaking, but it's when he shouts it loud. Roderick, seeing Tweety mooning, immediately fired the shot, but Tweety escaped, hitting Frederick's beak, causing it to spin.

"Hey, heheheheeh, down here, ass pipe!" said Sweetie to Frederick, who closed his fist and prepared to sock Sweetie, but again, trickery. Sweetie was near Roderick's groin area, and as soon Sweetie was near the fist, she escaped the punch, but not Roderick. He felt it like a rocket went for the "two planets," mind the pun. The shooting was continuing to cause a heck of a ruckus inside the sanctuary, and that's where Lola and Plucky came by for some backup, despite seeing the damage happening. Plucky, disgusted with the two causing the ruckus, said this:

"Talk about the worst excuse to pay those fucking bastards money to roast the fuckers with kerosene in a crapper. Time we grab those pesky fuckers with our bare hands. Lola, you may have the first pluck."

Lola silently abided with Plucky and immediately got in to try to grab the birds. When Tweety spotted Plucky and Lola inside the Animalium, Tweety shouted to Sweetie:

"SWEETIE! PLUCKY DUCK AND LOLA BUNNY! ON OUR TAILS!"

"Oh, no!" said Sweetie as the two birds try to escape the carnage inside the sanctuary. Even so, Plucky, while allowing Lola to stop the birds, loaded up one pellet in his paintball gun, but the pellet was loaded with a spider web to catch the two on the spot. Lola, fighting the two birds with her bare hands, shouted with these words against the birds:

"Stupid little bratty-ass Granny Birds, hold the fuck still while I tried to wrangle your feathery pricks down your throats!"

For Tweety...

"Sweetie, I've got an idea! Go for the top portion! I'm gonna take a meat and two veg on the raw!"

"For once, try not to go dying on me, Tweety!" shouted Sweetie, fearing that tickling somewhere will suffocate the yellow canary. Lola tried to sock Sweetie up in the air, but a miss gave Sweetie an opportunity to get inside Lola's short yellow shirt. But, there's a problem. Lola is busty, somewhere within 23 C. When Sweetie got in, she was trapped in the middle area. However, that's where she wanted to be. Sweetie then said:

"Tight snug. No matter, she doesn't know how dumb she could be when her bust is the perfect weak spot to be tickled. (Pulls out an Albatross feather) luckily my lucky Albatross feather will tickle that sensitive part of her bust."

Not wasting any time, Sweetie immediately tickled one of Lola's nipples, causing Lola to giggle in excitation. Sweetie then gone for the other one, and this time, Lola was flailing her arms all around the area, while Roderick and Frederick were trying to shake the cobwebs out of themselves. But for Plucky, he shouted:

"Damn it, Lola, those birds are going to tickle you to the point of orgasm! Get those birds out of your bust and snatch!"

But Lola was not listening, instead she was laughing uncontrollably due to Sweetie tickling her bust. Tweety, on the other hand, was doing the same thing, but due to Lola's tight shorts, he was running out of air. When he opened up Lola's shorts, the zipper area, Tweety then said:

"Plagh! No wonder this witch is so baddy! Not being ladylike to not wash herself. Oh, well, when in Rome. Hey, you baddard! Wanna prize?!"

Frederick immediately went into frantic mode when he saw nearly the naked pelvic area of Lola Bunny, which in turn was getting aroused. Plucky shouted again:

"Roderick, don't just stand there! Restrain Frederick! He's about to get wood!"

However, he was still trying to recover, which gave Tweety a chance. He quickly pulled Lola's shorts down and hightailed it. Sweetie went out as well, which caused Lola to stop laughing.

"I'll strangle you little bastards! Trying to fuck me up!" said Lola angrily, but even so, her unbuttoned shorts was around her foot, causing her to trip. But the nail of the coffin hit when she landed straight onto Frederick's harden wood, causing him to smack hard on the floor backside, but with Lola on him. Frederick didn't smell the foul stench of Lola's "unladylike" hygiene, but he couldn't care less when he's knocked cold. Tweety and Sweetie managed to win the crazy battle at the Animalium, even with disgusting tactics. On the other hand, they did save Elmyra from being part of the battle. Sweetie, confident in winning this battle, said to Tweety:

"Tweets, my boy, heheeheheh, we sure know how to stop Perfecto Prep in their tracks, especially that disgusting little slut Lola Bunny. No wonder Bugs made the right choice; he would've thrown up if he ended up "riding" the gravy train and get "clapped.""

"I don't like how you say," said Tweety, "but whatever the read'in is, we taud that bish whose boss. Now, we better wake up Elmyra, inform Granny and get the heck out of here!"

However...

"The only way Granny will hear you if you scream bloody murder when I roast your fucking asses with kerosene in the toilet!" shouted Plucky as he shot the web paintball, which struck the ground, but produced a spider web, trapping Tweety and Sweetie in the process. With no hesitation, Plucky grabbed the birds and said to Roderick:

"Roderick, I know you've fucked up this assignment to stop the birds, but its best to claim redemption as a Viper Regni if you prepare the flushing ceremony at the Preparatory. Try to find the most dirtiest toilet and attach plumbing to it at the center of the Great Hall."

"I'll do so," said Roderick, "but remember, I just got more than 300 shots on my body after being slopped in shit. I'm not going to be a fool's errand again!"

"Heh," scoffed Plucky. "Arrogant as usual. And if you got the time, after Frederick creams Lola, make sure he sleeps with the dogs tonight."

Plucky, by orders of Johnny Pew, takes control of the situation even though the Great Master will not tolerate failure. But even so, their Trump Card, Montana Max, is one step away from being part of Johnny's Dirty Six, in which he will be in as an Isis, one of the ranks.

[Hepzibah's Home / 3:00pm]

Three o'clock has passed and still the Brotherhood is still finding a way to overpass the Watershed to bring that sex tape to life; however, their plans to make Hepzibah feel like shit with the sabotage of her AC failed. Bimbette cured her with her backup AC plug-in and using a cooling agent while rubbing Hepzibah's elbows, which made Hepzibah feel like new again. During that time, Hepzibah and Bimbette were enjoying the day relaxing and watching current events on TV. The thing about is that Hepzibah might be getting a little too cozy with Bimbette on account of her soft personality, despite a setback from the Summer Fiasco. Hepzibah was relaxing her head on Bimbette's lap while Bimbette was reading her affidavit for an upcoming customer needing of some help in his relationship problems. Buster might be correct, despite getting censored by Babs, because the two girls might have something in common, but could it be it? As the girls were about to switch the channel to their favorite show, the Toonywood Squares, suddenly, the TV started going haywire, switching channel from channel without the controller being touched. Hepzibah and Bimbette were confused on why it was going bonkers. Hepzibah said to Bimbette:

"Me don'ts get it. I just bought a brand new TV since weeks of two beforehand. I why wonder?"

"Hmm," said Bimbette as she went to check on the connectors and the physical forray. "That's odd. I don't see any physical damage on your TV, Hepzibah. I do know your Cable Box is well connected, but I have to say it's probably static discharge from a satellite. It should be back on in no time, Hepzy."

"Bimbette, are you getting cute on my name, darling?" said Hepzibah as she got up to get her tea. "I swear you just feel so peachy after bringing yourself in prominence to help me get ready for the big opening."

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable, Hepzibah," said Bimbette with a sad puppy look. "I'm just myself these days, being cute, saying such nice things, just wanting company to be so charming and elegant. I'm not afraid to show it. Unless...you got something in mind?"

"So is that, no?" said Hepzibah. "Your emotions are mostly on a mix bag of friendly and cute, I say take? It's too bad boyfriends are not on your mind now."

"They're just not the right ones for me, Hepzy," said Bimbette, "because of so much attitudes being snide or just plain assholes. I'm just better being myself, doing what I like do best, and sometimes when the time is right, my beautiful body tells the tale in a sapphire-style dream. But you got detractors all around, Hepzibah, but never listen to them anyway. They think I'm dumb as dirt like Kim Kardashian, which to me I believe she is dumber than that fool Lola Bunny."

"Yous are strong, Bimbette, with great reasons," said Hepzibah, cracking a smile. "I am glad so much for you to live here with me. It'll be even glad if we both bake some good sweets together. I'm already feeling a sweet crave now."

"Not a bad idea at all, Hepzy," said Bimbette. "Besides, cable can wait, and possibly catch the Toonywood Squares while baking."

As cute as she can be, Bimbette extended a arm to Hepzibah to join her in the kitchen to make some sweet desserts to cover the day instead of being lazy all day and such. But even so, by the time they went into the kitchen to bake, the TV then had the K-MAX channel on, which means that there's a sign that the video is about to come up. Back at Babs' home, although the place was quiet, something was not going right inside Babs' medicine cabinet. The rubbers Babs bought from Ja! Ja! Ja!'s website, well, like I said, something was not going to go well and it it's going to get nasty. Inside that box, Frederick planted a mini time bomb that is set to go off just before the sex tape begins, which will then explode with a mix bag of Hamton's worst nightmare: Paprika. But far beyond that, Acme Death Sauce, and Canine Dung. For them, the intended target has to be Buster Bunny because again, he was Fifi's love interest when they were young teenagers. Speaking of which, Buster and Babs were coming back from Hamton's nephew's brit milah, both exhausted from all that Jewish dancing and celebrating with wine, but for them, completely horny. They couldn't wait for tonight to rumble in the jungle. They quickly got into the rabbit hole and went on to their kissing war, tonguing each other out but very sloppy, due to the fact that they are drunk. How did they got permission to drink wine? I dunno, guess as good as mines. However, as Babs was about to get straight to her oral performance with Buster, the TV immediately goes on with the K-MAX call logo on, which immediately startled the Bunnies, no relations. Babs, confused, said to Buster:

"That's kind of odd, my television going on. I...I didn't even touch the remote controller, let alone stepped onto it."

"Then, who did turn on the TV for us?" said Buster. "I mean, we're not here to watch TV, we're here to have sex."

"Wait a minute," began Babs, "that call logo on television. Look at the face that is wearing the native Indian headdress. Could it...could it be...?"

Just as Babs was about to utter the name, her medicine cabinet opened up with the rubbers bouncing up and down, but then...The box fell to its horizontal position with the top opened up. Suddenly, the small time bomb exploded, spewing a disgusting mixture of dog shit, paprika, and Acme Death Sauce onto Buster's back. Buster, unlike Elmyra's resistance to the hot sauce on her skin, is very allergic to Hot Sauce, due to the acidic juices of Habanero and Ghost Chili. Paprika had no effect because the sauce embued to it. As for dog shit...well, you be the judge. Babs, shocked that her box was a trap, shouted this:

"Jesus Tap-dancing Christ! The box of rubbers that I bought from that adult website for us to have sex...that Scratchtatch letter...Ja! Ja! Ja! didn't gave us the box for free! Perfecto Prep must've sabotaged the original box for that booby trap that we got! Argh, we been had, Buster! H-A-D! HAD!"

"Had?!" shouted Buster. "HAD?! You're not the one being had! I was a goddamn target, for crying out loud! You know why?! They want me to suffer more than Fifi La Fume because I was her love interest before we hooked up together! Argh! Goddamn hot sauce! I fucking hate it! It makes me itchy!"

"Not to mention dog poo," said Babs. "Oh, man, this is bad, Buster! Get yourself into my bath and wash it all off before you get a hardcore reaction to the sauce."

However, just as Buster was about to hop into the shower, the TV then flickered to Johnny Pew's face as he was preparing to make a statement. In fact, all houses that had their satellites hacked by a member of the Brotherhood of Deceit were tuned automatically to K-MAX TV to prepare for the game changer of the rekindled battle between Perfecto and Acme Looniversity. However, back at Pepé's Estate, Pepé and Fifi were practicing their lines together from Oeil Pour Oeil, the script that Pepé wanted to use for Fifi's test of becoming the MERA successor. Technically, their television was off because they are far off from watching BS television, i.e. reality and propaganda. Pepé, reading into a scene where his lover, the character Bambi La Trouble, is taking a hot bath before retiring for the night, said to her:

"Madame La Trouble. Trouble me not of what I shall say to you, if you do not possess a nervous catch in your body. Yous is beautiful, quiet, elegant, respectful, powerful with perfect grammar...yet... you don't show yourself to be romantically connected. For why is that comes forth?"

"Ma Cherie," said Fifi playing La Trouble, "it's because of a troubling past. I was born to be unlucky with a mother and father being such bastards against my youth. Look at me, Ma Cherie. Look at me. My eyes, redden in sadness and in despair because of my troubled life. I carry so much scars throughout my body because they would come by after their daily duties to beat me up perversely, even doing what is worse to my life that I just cannot describe. Ma Cherie, that's the reason my last name is La Trouble, because it's I have been troubled all through my life and cannot escape the troubled past and its destiny it unfolds against me. Monsieur Le Tremble, for the sake of God, find my inner sanctum and try to get me out of this physical hell I have been through. Please. I'll do anything...to make your eyes widen in excitation. Please, mind my naked body. I know the scars are still there, but you can be my savior and heal them with your true passionate heart."

After Fifi finished her scene, Pepé used a straight hand wave movement to indicate a stop to their practice. However, Pepé was a little too close to Fifi, but he wouldn't mind as the two embraced for a tight hug. Pepé didn't tell her but Pepé has set up Fifi's test for after Spring Break, which would become the breaking ground for Acme Loo's first attempt at a successor in the Art of Theatre. However, the embrace was broken up after the television went on with the K-MAX automatically, startling the romantic skunks; however, it angers Pepé because he didn't want the TV to be on. He said this:

"Oh, Mon Dieu! That TV is no orders to have it on! Who actually turned it on while we were embracing? (Tries to turn it off...) what the...? It won't turn off! Ack! Et merde! ... No good! I have a feeling it's been hacked. (Sees Fifi's face in fraught) huh? Darling, what's with the frightful face?"

Fifi pointed to the television screen to see Johnny Pew waiting to tell about the night where Fifi and Pepé lingered in sexual romance...in a disgusting way. Johnny then begins to speak with this:

"(Holding a rose and smelling it) Love. Ah, what a great scent it can be for a budding rose full of life and nurture. Yet, it can also mean romance beyond two people with fluttering hearts. For those, it could be a further step towards a lifetime partnership and the creation of family. However, romance can sometimes be a bitch. (Crushes the rose in his hand) why is that I just said? Well, love is nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing when it comes to the intention of having sexual relations, and no matter what of the situation, it can be heartbreaking. My fellow people of Acme Acres, please heed this warning. What you are about to see will not only upset you, but it will make you angry against two people. If you want to know by now, the Warner Award for the School of the Performing Arts was taken away a couple of days ago because of one professor's intention on entering relations with a fellow valedictorian-candidate student which I will not name, but for yourselves to know. Perfecto Prep was not involved with the stealing of the trophy because we had no intention of it, for so it may be. The two that fell in love is the problem that caused your favorite school to lose the award. Isn't the reason why they defeated the Expert Act that the Moral Guardians wanted to be implemented? Sooner or later, it will be re-examined and will cause a professor to be labeled as a CarPop. If you don't believe me, then this will help. You've been warned. If you cannot stomach this, then too bad. Let the truth be told."

Within a matter of moments, the video then produced static but visible scenes of Pepé Le Pew and Fifi La Fume, with every second, possibly longer, of then engaging in a romantic entourage; however, the clip of where Pepé was discussing his refusal to enter movies involving NC-17 stuff was edited out of context and this is what was heard for the people:

People...I can- handle -l'amour. It-'s right. I want to - be a CarPop. Alors, my decision has come.

Many of the people, especially compatriots of Pepe's ERA Class, were stunned and horrified at the video production of where Pepé and Fifi were having sex, even seeing some scenes, albeit in a Dutch angle close-up of the pelvic areas. All of which were completely graphic. The movie producers, directors, and paparazzo knew from that point on that Pepé...was lying. They fell for that choppy-edited footage of his speech, claiming that he's a CarPop, but they decided not to believe that he wasn't one. Of all the students, who were on their spring break festivities, caught the video tape on their television screens, and from that point on, many of those that were skeptical of Fifi La Fume felt that they were betrayed by her "decision," or so may seem. The professors, on the other hand, didn't believe in the footage that was made to ruin Fifi's career, especially MERA Le Pew. They were stunned in silence, but Bugs Bunny, the superintendent, felt that all this production...had a weak point. To him, Pepé would never do something to hurt everyone's feelings, not even his students. Even though he didn't see the logo for K-MAX, he felt that it might be the work of Perfecto Prep and such. He didn't see a watermark during the movie. Even so, Bugs felt that he can round up his compatriots, especially his favorite students Buster, Babs, and Hamton, to find clues to what cause this video to surface. Babs and Buster, who were overcoming a swerve trap because of someone tampering with their order of a box of rubbers, were in total shock as well, especially when they knew that the plan worked to have their romance fluttered together, but not in a situation like this. As for Elmyra Duff, back at the Animalium, Granny, the owner, was devastated in seeing her dedicated worker knocked out hard, even though she didn't see the chaos that ensued when the Birds were comically fighting against Perfecto Prep's Frederick Mallard and Viper Regni Roderick Rat. However, her heart began to sink hard when she noticed Tweety and Sweetie Pies' loose feathers, feeling that Sylvester was at it again, but it held supportive evidence to their capture. Plucky's green feather. Granny knew something was not right, considering that he may be responsible for the mess he created by ordering his guys to ransack the Animalium but to get the birds. Soon, Granny felt drained from her heart sinking, causing her to collapse with the knocked Elmyra to her side. Luckily enough, both of them did not see the footage. As for the Metropolitan City, everyone began to raise their fist in anger against the Mastermind and his pupil for committing an atrocity...but then...had banners up...in support...of Perfecto Prep. Acme Acres was now at an un-comical standstill and near anarchy because of what happened, but again, the people are not realizing that Perfecto has done this to ruin the skunks. But they don't listen. Even so, the star pupils and the professors are not buying this crap. It's gonna take more than just students and professors to defend MERA Le Pew and Fifi La Fume. But are there any more that can clear the skunks' name because of their flourished romance? There is. While the riots began to meld, at Hepzibah's house, however...

[Clashes of plates, glass, clanging of metal posts, and static from the television set]

"Did you got that fucking whore undressed?" said an unknown accomplice. A guy, in a bellow deep voice, said to him:

"Don't worry, my pal. We're just getting started. K-MAX TV is going to have a field day. They're in for a cold day...Correction, a cold night in Hell. That pink slut...and her little "asset"... I can't wait to see those bastards feel so bad about them...when they be clapped forever!"

[Fade to Black]

[Author's Notes]

Temptation was an American attempt to bring back $ale of the Century, which originally aired with two versions, 1966-1972's then the 1983-1989's version. Aired in 2007, lasted a mere 23 episodes and was vehemently disowned because of gameplay not similar to the original that came from Australia.


End file.
